Un ramo de rosas
by prenatural
Summary: Como en tantas otras ocasiones y universos diferentes, Jaune Arc entra en Beacon a sus diecisiete años, portando a Crocea Mors, una reliquia familiar. Sin embargo, hay una diferencia. Esta vez no le importa en lo más mínimo convertirse en un cazador y hacer que su familia este orgulloso de él, pues tiene una misión que llevar a cabo y una promesa que cumplir. Cueste lo que cueste.
1. Capítulo primero - I

**Capítulo primero**

 **I**

 _En el que Jaune Arc conoce a la ultima rosa del verano, y el destino vuelve a encauzarse lentamente pero con seguridad. O quizás no._

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?—oyó a una chica gritar estridentemente. Era una pena que se comportara así, pues su voz era claramente muy hermosa, habría pagado el precio que fuera para oírla cantar. Pero bueno. No sería la primera ni la última persona en desperdiciar sus bendiciones naturales.

Más por curiosidad que por otra cosa, Jaune Arc siguió al ruido. Como mínimo eso, lo que fuera, le permitiría distraerse de los nervios, que le habían estado devorando por dentro desde que se montó en la aeronave para ir a Beacon. Aunque solo fuera por unos momentos.

Lo que se encontró fue a una chica vestida toda de blanco –incluso tenía el pelo blanco-, chillándole a otra chica que era evidentemente más joven que ella. Era tan hermosa como sugería su voz. No pasó por alto la cicatriz en su rostro, pero era difícil de notar, más aun por su pálida complexión, así que le resulto un detalle exótico que realzaba su belleza, no un desperfecto que la dañaba.

Era consciente de eso, pero no le afecto de ninguna manera. No le interesaban las chicas. No de esa manera. Los chicos tampoco, dicho sea de paso.

Ahora que se fijaba en ella, había algo que le resultaba familiar sobre su víctima. Pero desde esta distancia no podía estar seguro del que.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda. Se dijo que no era nada, y puede que hasta llegara a creérselo si seguía insistiendo. A pesar de eso, no se dio la vuelta. Continúo su camino.

La chica que le resultaba tan familiar se puso en pie. Parecía desorientada, como si pudiera volver a caer otra vez en cualquier momento. O vomitar. Sintió una punzada de simpatía por ella. Hasta no hace mucho había estado vomitando en el baño, tratando de calmar a su estómago y desesperado porque aquella pesadilla acabara ya.

Él nunca había sido amigo de las alturas. Especialmente no después de…

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron bruscamente, como si se tratase de algo escrito en un disco rayado en vez de un proceso continuo, y pegaron un salto hacia delante. Como mecanismo de defensa no era gran cosa. Pero, al menos, retrasaba lo inevitable.

Aun no podía verle la cara, pero si vio que llevaba un vestido negro con bordes rojos y una capa roja con capucha atada a sus hombros.

—Lo siento —se disculpó esa chica. Por chocarse con la otra, por lo que parecía. Blanca nieves había ido por ahí empujando un carro de Dust, y ahora la mayor parte de su contenido yacía esparcido por el suelo. Al menos no se había abierto ninguna de las maletas en la caída. Eso habría sido potencialmente desastroso.

Jaune se paró en seco.

Ese rostro, esos ojos como la plata líquida… Ella era Ruby Rose, sin ninguna duda. Aunque había estado evitando encontrarse con ella, por ahora, solo por ahora. Se escondió detrás de lo primero que vio, un árbol, lo más rápido que pudo. Como si una mirada suya pudiera matarle. Cualquiera que le viera pensaría algo parecido, pues estaba temblando. No con mucha fuerza, pero era apreciable.

Se mordió el labio inferior. Quería verla. Tenía que verla. Pero quería que fuese tan rápido, porque… Porque tenía miedo. Ya no podía intentar negar ni esconderse de esa sencilla verdad. No sabía manejarse en las interacciones sociales, y la idea de acabar espantándola era tan terrible que amenazaba con hacer que se le parara el corazón.

A pesar de que tenía una misión que llevar acabo. Y una promesa que cumplir.

—Dame eso—dijo Blanca Nieves, quitándole la maleta de las manos, y la abrió. Eso probablemente acabaría mal—. Esto es Dust, minado y purificado, salido directamente de la cantera de los Schnee.

Ruby aun parecía un poco confusa, desorientada. No seguía el discursito que le estaba soltando la señorita Blanca Nieves y tampoco parecía tener ganas de hacerlo.

—¿Es que eres una descerebrada?

Por largos segundos, Jaune se olvidó de respirar, hundió los dedos en el tronco del árbol con todas sus fuerzas, formando agujeros en la madera. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarla de esa manera? ¿Quién cojones se creía que era? No lo sabía, pero de repente ardía en deseos de darle una buena paliza para inculcarle la lección de que debía respetar a Ruby.

Su mano revoloteaba justo por encima del mango de la espada. A pesar de sus ganas, le estaba costando tomar la decisión de actuar. Porque no podían expulsarle de Beacon, no después de la sangre, el sudor y las lágrimas que le había costado llegar hasta aquí. Y especialmente no en su primer día. Pero sobre todo porque Ruby estaba ahí mismo, y no sabía cómo reaccionaría a eso.

Esa puta desgraciada estaba moviendo un frasco de Dust rojo delante de su cara, no sabía ni porque ni cuándo había empezado a hacer tal cosa. Se había perdido en sus pensamientos. Ruby parecía apunto de toser, y aun así ella no paraba de hacer eso, diciendo algo que le estaba entrando por un oído y saliendo por el otro, sin que siquiera quedara registrado su significado.

Él no era un estúpido que le había dado las riendas a su injusta ira, así que sabía que eso iba a acabar mal. Que como Ruby no fuera capaz de contenerse, el Dust explotaría.

Tenía que actuar. Ahora mismo.

 _Ya basta de excusas_ , se dijo.

Respiro hondo.

Jaune echó a correr. Sin pensar, sin darse tiempo a pensar, porque entonces podría haberse arrepentido. No tuvo tiempo para llegar hasta ella antes de que tosiera, de que desencadenara la explosión, pero si para rodearla con sus brazos y protegerla con su cuerpo.

Una nube de humo les envolvió.

Sintió al suelo hundirse bajo sus pies. La formación de un cráter bastante profundo, por lo que parecía. Tenía su Aura para protegerle de lo peor de la explosión, pero eso no impidió que sintiera el calor. Los dientes le castañeaban. Apretó a Ruby con más fuerza.

Cuando dejaron de hundirse, cuando la nube de humo se disipo, la soltó. Ella se le quedo mirando extrañada, puede que hasta un poco intrigado. Sentimientos que rápidamente fueron remplazados por la más pura vergüenza. Sus mejillas ardieron.

—Eh, gracias por echarme una mano—murmuro, incapaz de mirarle a los ojos. Para ponerse de pie también tuvo que echarle una mano, solo que esta vez de forma literal.

Salieron del cráter.

Blanca Nieves había quedado fuera, salvada de su propio error. Como no podía ser de otro modo. Al menos ahora no era tan blanca. Tenía la cara embadurnada de polvo y hollín, su precioso vestido blanco también había sido mancillado. Y nada más, por supuesto. Si hubiera recibido la explosión directamente, no solo habría muerto, sino que su cuerpo estaría volando en trozos por encima incluso de los árboles.

Tendría que conformarse con eso. Bueno… casi.

Ella se puso en pie, aunque con dificultad. A pesar de lo que acababa de pasar, su rabia no había remitido ni una pizca. Más bien al contrario.

—¡De esto estaba hablando!

—Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento—se disculpó Ruby. Otra vez.

Jaune puso la mano sobre el mango de su espada, la miro de soslayo.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo. No ha sido culpa tuya, y lo sabes. No tienes que llegar tan lejos solo para quedar bien con ella.

—¿De qué hablas…?—exigió, indignada. Y se cayó de repente. Tener el filo de una espada contra el cuello solía provocar esa reacción en la gente. Curioso.

—Lo que oyes—dijo lenta y deliberadamente. Sin pestañear—. Te empeñaste en sacudir el vial de Dust delante de ella, a pesar de que estaba a punto de toser y activarlo. A pesar de que cualquiera podría haber anticipado lo que pasaría. Así que hay tres opciones. Primera, no tienes ni idea de cómo manejar el Dust. Segunda, lo hiciste a sabiendas por una especie de perverso placer. Tercera, estabas tan avergonzada por tu error que quisiste echarle a ella la culpa y de ese modo apaciguar a tu ego.

»Claro que también podría ser que te enfadaste lo suficiente para no darte cuenta de lo que estaba pasando delante de tus propias narices—prosiguió—. En cualquier caso, mi opinión de ti es pésima.

—Aleja eso de mí—respondió. Más pálida que de costumbre, por muy difícil que pareciera eso—. ¿Es que no sabes quién soy?

—¡No me importa!—estalló Jaune—. Como si eres el hada de los dientes o la nieta del Director. Discúlpate. Ahora mismo. O te juro que…

Ruby se puso entre ellos, coloco la mano encima de con la que sostenía la espada.

—Cálmate—le dijo con tono conciliador. En su mirada había algo que no le gustaba, algo que hizo que se le cayera el alma a los pies: miedo. Y no de la otra chica, sino de él. ¿Qué había hecho mal?—. No hace falta empezar una pelea aquí, ¿verdad?—Viendo que ella no respondía, insistió—: ¿Verdad?

La zorra se negó a responder incluso entonces. Le estaba mirando desafiante, y se negaba a apartar la mirada de la suya, como si fuera un desafío al que tenía que sobreponerse.

Jaune bajo el brazo lentamente, envaino la espada. Cayó en la cuenta de que aún estaba temblando. Y con más fuerza que antes.

Ruby le repasó con la mirada. Parecía que quería decir algo más, pero no se atrevía.

—Eres como un fauno—dijo la chica de blanco, despacio y al cabo de un rato—, tanto que no me sorprendería que fuera cierto. Eres violento y…—Tragó saliva—. El director no debería haberte dejado entrar aquí. Ni a ti ni los de tu calaña.

Se dio la vuelta. De alguna manera Jaune resistió la tentación de ponerle la zancadilla. De todos modos, no le hizo falta. Al principio ella camino relajadamente, como si allí no hubiera pasado nada, pero después fue aumentando de velocidad. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció entre la multitud.

Le tenía miedo. Estaba más que claro.

Jaune se sonrió.

 _Bien_ , pensó. _Así pensará dos veces antes de volver a agredir a Ruby_.

Se dio la vuelta para mirarla, trato de pensar en que decidir, que podría mejor un poco su primera impresión. Abrió la boca y la cerró con la misma rapidez. Nada salió de entre sus labios. Ni el más leve ruido.

Ella consumió su visión. Era tan hermosa. Se creía preparado para estar y hablar con ella porque se había imaginado tantas veces que aspecto tendría, pero su belleza era abrumadora. Sus bellos ojos plateados. Sus, indudablemente, suaves labios. Su amor. Porque eso era lo que veía en sus ojos. No el brillo del acero, sino amor por el mundo. Algo que él había perdido hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Oye? —Ruby agito una mano delante de sus ojos—. ¿Sigues ahí?

—Sí. Lo siento. Anoche apenas pude dormir por los nervios. Si suspendo… no quiero ni pensarlo. Imagino que lo entenderás.

Idiota. No se va a tragar esa excusa barata.

Tiene quince años. Dos menos que yo, no siete. Y no es todo. Habrá notado que no me estaba quedando dormido, ni mucho menos, que estaba alerta. Y mirándola con toda mi atención. Aunque a lo mejor asume que es porque «me he dado cuenta» de que es más joven que el resto de los estudiantes.

Con suerte.

—No realmente. Para ser sincera, creo que voy a pasar la prueba. Sea cual sea. Lo que me pone nerviosa es la idea de conocer a gente nueva.

—Bueno, ¿me tienes a mí, no? Me llamo Jaune Arc, por cierto.

Ruby sonrió, o se forzó a sonreír. Y extendió una mano hacía el.

—Hola. Me llamo Ruby Rose. De nuevo, gracias por ayudarme.

Jaune se quedó mirando su mano durante largos segundos, tan largos que Ruby empezó a inquietarse, que su sonrisa se volvió más frágil. Le estrecho la mano.

—No hace falta que me des las gracias. ¿Qué clase de cazador se negaría a ayudar a alguien?

Ruby se rió. Era un poco forzada, incluso él podía notarlo, y un poco fuera de lugar, ya que no había dicho nada gracioso. Pero fue una risa hermosa. Calmó sus temblores, casi los detuvo del todo.

—Sí. Claro que sí. —Aún era incapaz de mirarle a los ojos. Esperaba que eso fuera normal para ella, que no le hubiera afectado su agresividad. Sin mucha convicción—. Mi hermana mayor me dejo tirada, y… y, bueno. ¿Le importaría acompañarme?

 _Espera. ¿Tienes una hermana?_

Y peor aún, una hermana que no la atendía como debía, como se merecía. Debía investigar eso. A fondo.

Jaune Arc sonrió. Por una vez, era una sonrisa enteramente natural.

—Claro. Me encantaría.

* * *

Ruby le dejó en cuanto encontraron el auditorio. Mentiría si dijera que no le dolió, pero se concentró en examinar a la persona que la había llamado a su lado. Una mujer alta, rubia, con cabello salvaje. A juzgar por lo feliz que estaba Ruby, esa debía ser su hermana. Lo que solo aumentó su confusión. Sin importar como le mirara, no se parecían en nada. Y no lo decía solo por el aspecto físico. Su hermana mayor era un poco más… atrevida. Se notaba con el primer vistazo.

¿Era adoptada? ¿De otra madre?

Hasta alguien con unas habilidades sociales tan limitadas como las suyas reconocía que preguntarlo directamente sería indecoroso, y no se le ocurría una forma más discreta de averiguar la verdad. Tendría que aguantarse hasta que profundizara su relación con Ruby. Si es que era capaz de eso, después del último fiasco. Quizá la antes había sido la primera y la última conversación que tendría con ella.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, apretó.

 _No pienses en eso,_ se dijo. _No pienses en nada._

Si, era mejor así. Hasta cierto punto no podía evitar una reacción extrema ante cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Ruby, pues la última década de su vida había girado en torno a ella. Pero no le haría ningún bien. Eso era indudable. Metió las manos en los bolsillo, trato de recuperar el control sobre sí mismo.

Debería acercarse un poco más. Para poder escuchar la conversación que estuviera teniendo con su hermana. Quizá no sería lo mejor para él, pero le contaba lo que había pasado, puede que esa fuera su única oportunidad de oír lo que en verdad pensaba sobre él. Probablemente no se lo diría a la cara, abiertamente y sin tapujos.

Se abrió paso a través de la multitud.

—¿Estás siendo sarcástica?—pregunto su hermana.

—Oh, ojala. —Hizo pucheros—. Pensé que había pensado tanto en que podría pasar, simulado tantos escenarios, que estaba curado de espanto. Pero no. ¡No! Me equivoca. Es horrible, el peor primer día que podría haber tenido. Literalmente no se me ocurra una manera de empeorarlo aún más.

—Vale. Entiendo que te haya sentado mal tu encuentro con la Schnee, pero…

—¿La Schnee?

—Hermanita, por favor. ¿Qué chica de diecisiete años iba a tener el pelo blanco sino?

Así que era de la familia Schnee. Se reprendió. Era vergonzoso que hubiera pasado eso por alto. Juro que no volvería a cometer un error de la misma su defensa, sin embargo, no es como si eso habría cambiado su forma de actuar. Ni una pizca.

—Bueno, no sé. —Se encogió de hombros—. Cosas más raras han pasado… Vale, vale. Debería haberlo sabido. Lo admito. Pero eso no es lo importante aquí. No realmente.

—Cómo iba diciendo, sé que eso no debe haber sido agradable. Pero estás exagerando. El día acaba de empezar. Podría ponerse mucho, mucho peor.

Ruby la fulmino con la mirada.

—Y yo que pensé que estabas para consolarme.

Ella se rió. —No siempre, pequeña. No siempre. Ahora en serió. De verdad que estás exagerando, no llevas ni una hora en Beacon. Hay tiempo de sobra para que conozcas a personas que sepan apreciarte tal y como eres. A no ser que… ¿paso algo más? ¿Es eso? ¿Algo que no me quieres contar?

—Bueno…

—Ruby. Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa, ¿verdad? Te prometo que no me enfadare con esa… Weiss. Me limitare a informar a los profesores de lo que sea que te haya dicho o hecho. Sé que a veces puedo…—Se paró durante un rato, buscando la palabra más adecuada—. Descontrolarme. Pero nunca rompería una promesa contigo.

—Yang, no es lo que crees. De verdad que no.

»También estuvo un chico allí—continuó tras una larga pausa—. El me protegió de la explosión con su cuerpo. No es que me hiciera falta, no estuvo en peligro ni nada de eso, de verdad. Pero al menos hizo el intento. E intervino en mi defensa. Me dio un poco de miedo—confesó—. Como tú cuando te enfadas.

—Sigo sin ver dónde está el problema. Por lo que parece, has hecho un amigo. ¿No?—Pero era una pregunta retórica. Ya sabía que la respuesta no era lo que querría oír.

—Le puso la espada al cuello. Le exigió que se disculpara. Y creo que… creo que estaba preparado para hacerle daño de verdad. No sé, quizá solo fueron tonterías mías. Lo peor de todo es que no le conozco, no le he visto en mi vida, ni siquiera de forma pasajera. Y aun así, se enfadó por lo que ella me había hecho, como si fuera de la familia. —Ella sacudió ligeramente la cabeza. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y eran muy vulnerables—. No lo entiendo.

Yang se había quedado sería.

—Aunque no lo he visto, no creó que quisiera hacerle daño. Y lo más probable, hermanita, es que ese chico se quedó prendado de ti nada más verte. Amor a primera vista.

—¿Eh?—Ruby se puso casi tan roja como su capa. Casi—. ¿Q-que estás…? ¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Que seguramente solo intentaba impresionarte. Ya sabes—guiño un ojo—, ganarse tu corazón. Los chicos suelen hacer cosas estúpidas por las chicas de las que están enamorados. No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte excesivamente.

Ruby frunció los labios, agacho la cabeza.

—¿De verdad lo crees?

Yang le puso una mano en el hombro, apretó.

—Apostaría por ello. Así que dime todo lo que sepas sobre el chico que podría pasar a ser de la familia. ¿Es mono? ¿Cómo se llama?

—Supongo que sí—murmuro al cabo de un rato. En voz tan baja que le costó descifrar lo que estaba diciendo a esa distancia—. No sé. Nunca he pensado mucho en eso. —Su rostro se ilumino ligeramente. Para él, ese simple cambió fue tan hermoso y significativo como la puesta de sol—. Eso sí, me dijo su nombre. Jaune Arc.

—Humm, no me suena. Alégrate, eso probablemente significa que no es otro capullo engreído.

Ruby asintió. Tenía mejor aspecto, pero no parecía del todo convencida sobre él. A pesar de los esfuerzos de Yang por tranquilizarla y animarla. No podía culparla por eso, sin embargo. Había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Y no había nadie que pudiera ayudarle a sacarla. Como siempre.

Como siempre desde…

Desde nunca. No tenía por qué recordar eso ahora.

Ni ahora ni nunca.

Mirando alrededor, con el corazón pesado en el pecho, vio a Weiss entre la multitud. Estaba mirando a Ruby y Yang. Pero sobre todo a Ruby. Parecía que no había aprendido la lección, que tendría que ser más ilustrativo con ella. No iba a permitir que volviera a molestarla. Especialmente no ahora que había descubierto que su hermana mayor en realidad no era tan mala y estaban teniendo un bonito momento juntas.

Afortunadamente para Weiss Schnee, no se movió ni un centímetro. No cometió la mayor estupidez de su vida. Podría relajarse. Intentar no pensar en lo que no tenía que pensar y esperar pacientemente la llegada del director Ozpin, que tenía que dar el discurso de apertura.

Todo mientras se sentía impaciente, incluso en agonía, como si su piel estuviera al rojo vivo.

Tenía que arreglar las cosas con ella. Costara lo que costara.


	2. Capítulo primero - II

**II**

Un mundo de sombras, de grises y negros. Quizá sería más apropiado comparar lo que veía con un teatro.

Por encima de esa oscuridad se arrastraba un niño pequeño y débil. Se imaginó que las líneas blancas que corrían hacía abajo desde varios puntos en su cuerpo, la cabeza, un brazo y el pecho, representaban sangre. Cayó al suelo, se levantó con un gran esfuerzo. Volvió a caer. Y, aun así, siguió adelante. Siguió esforzándose. Suya era una determinación que rozaba la locura.

Y, ¿todo eso porque?

Se estaba acercando a algo. A alguien.

El charco de sangre debajo de esa persona tenía la forma de la luna fragmentada, la cual observaba todo desde los cielos.

Jadeó, se despertó de repente, de pie.

Había una extraña a su lado, con la mano en su hombro. Le había dicho algo. Jaune gruño y la empujo, sorprendiéndola hasta el punto que perdió el equilibrio.

—Lo siento—dijo, sin saber muy bien porque sintió la necesidad de disculparse—. Me asustaste.

—No pasa nada—dijo la chica, y lo más sorprendente es que parecía que hablaba en serió—. Solo quería decirte que el auditorio está vacío. Los demás ya se han ido.

Jaune pestañeo, miro alrededor. Era cierto. Y había perdido de vista a Ruby.

La chica que le había despertado era más alta que él, una pelirroja con coleta y armadura. Aunque no se parecía en nada a la suya. Reconocía ese estilo de armadura, o al menos creía reconocerlo, pero no sabría decir de donde venía. Bueno, no es que tuviera alguna importancia. No merecía la pena esforzarse por recordarlo. Era inevitable que volvieran a verse, pero seguramente no volverían a hablar.

Muchos la habrían llamado hermosa. El simplemente se preguntó cómo podía quitársela de encima lo más rápido posible sin causar una escena.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía hacer tal cosa, le costó bastante no mostrar su irritación en el rostro.

—Gracias—dijo—. Tú sí que sabes donde tenemos que ir, ¿no?

—Claro. —Asintió—. Te guiare encantada.

Emprendieron el camino a… donde fuera.

—¿No pudiste dormir por los nervios?—le pregunto.

—¿Que?

—La noche anterior, quiero decir.

Jaune resoplo.

—Que va. Estaba nervioso, lo sigo estando. Pero no por venir aquí. Y eso no afecto nada a mis horas de sueño. Es solo que no duermo bien. Hace tiempo que no lo hago.

—¿Por qué estas nervioso?

—Esa es una pregunta demasiado privada, ¿no crees?—añadió—: Sin ánimo de ofender.

—Entonces empezare con una más apropiada. ¿Cómo te llamas?

 _Cállate_ , pensó. _Cállate de una vez. ¿Es que no ves que no quiero hablar contigo?_

—Jaune Arc. ¿Y tú?

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Y tú?—repitió. Tener que hacer solo aumento su irritación. Ella, por alguna razón, parecía asombrada.

—Pyrrha Nikos. Encantada de conocerte.

—Ya. —Era una respuesta ambigua que podía interpretar como quisiera. No iba a ir tan lejos como para dejar que «yo también» pasará por sus labios, eso sí que no. No le gustaban los mentirosos. No lo habían hecho desde siempre, incluso antes de…

 _Deja de hacer eso_ , se gritó a sí mismo. Pero eso era tan inútil como intentar parar una ola con las manos. Después de todo, entrar en Beacon era como desenterrar su pasado, solo que no lentamente, poco a poco, trozo de tierra por trozo de tierra, sino que de golpe. Sin darle tiempo a prepararse para lo que encontraría debajo, ya fuera un cadáver pudriéndose, ya fuera un manojo de huesos. O nada más que polvo.

No, era incluso peor que eso. Su pasado y su futuro, su _destino_ , estaban colisionando. Destrozándose entre ellos. Y no había forma de saber que permanecería cuando se disipara el humo.

—Jaune.

Dio un respingo.

—Te estabas volviendo a dormir. O eso me pareció. No me conoces, ¿verdad?

—Pues no.

—¿Lo dices en serió?

—Ya te lo he dicho. No. Antes he tenido que tratar con una niñata que cree que el mundo gira a su alrededor a causa del prestigio de su apellido, así que si eres igual que ella, piérdete.

—No me mal intérpretes. Es solo que… me sorprendió. En el buen sentido.

—Ajá. —Quizá no debería haber sido tan seco, pero estaba poniendo a prueba su paciencia. De hecho, ya estaba cerca del punto de ebullición.

—Soy un poco famosa —se explicó como si le hubiera hecho una pregunta—, así que estoy acostumbrada a que… bueno…

—A que besen el suelo donde pisas—ofreció Jaune. Cualquier cosa para hacer que se callara más rápidamente.

—Sí. No quería decirlo así, pero tienes razón.

—Puede asegurarte que no tendrás ese problema conmigo, al menos.

Pyrrha sonrió.

—Ya lo estoy viendo—respondió en una voz suave.

Por fin llegaron a su destino, el cual resultó ser un salón de baile. Si no se equivocaba. No era precisamente una persona que acostumbraba a atender a bailes.

Se despidió de ella con un movimiento de la cabeza y se puso a buscar un sitio donde poner sus cosas y dormir cuando llegara la noche.

No pudo evitar fijarse en que muchos ojos siguieron sus movimientos, en los susurros y los comentarios indiscretos. Parecía que esa tal Pyrrha le había mentido. Era bastante famosa, no solo un poco. Tendría que buscar su nombre en su pergamino. Solo por saber.

Proteger a Ruby Rose era su trabajo, pero quizá era alguien a quien le convenía tener al lado de Ruby para hacerlo si él no estaba presente por alguna razón.

Además, siempre merecía la pena saber más sobre las personas con las que viviría durante cuatro años que podían ser una amenaza.

Al principio busco un sitio cerca de Ruby, pero había llegado demasiado tarde, parecía que tendría que conformarse con el que encontrará. Solo podía culparse a sí mismo por eso. Lo sabía, pero… Chasqueo la lengua.

Se sentó sobre la manta, coloco la espalda contra uno de los pilares. Miro alrededor. Como esperando que alguien saliera de su escondite y le atacara. Sacudió la cabeza, saco su pergamino y busco el nombre de Pyrrha en la red. De ese modo descubrió que era cuatro veces campeona de no sé qué torneo en Mistral. De eso le sonaba la armadura. De Mistral.

Parecía que no se había equivocada. Ella sería una aliada conveniente, había valido la pena no seguir su primer impulso. Es decir, mandarla a la mierda. Si podía conseguir que se hiciera amiga de Ruby… como mínimo que acabara en su equipo y ellas dos hicieran el resto, se quedaría más tranquilo.

Pero era inútil pensar sobre eso ahora, pues no tenía ni idea de cómo se distribuían los equipos. Puede que fuera cuestión de elección, puede que lo hicieran al azar. A saber. Especular estaba bien, diría incluso que era saludable. Pero no tanto cuando no se tenía siquiera una pizca de información.

Clavo los ojos en Ruby. Reuniendo el poco valor que poseía un cobarde como él, se puso de pie y se acercó a ella. Tenía que arreglar las cosas. Si las dejaba así hasta mañana… No quería pensar en cómo se solidificaría la opinión de Ruby sobre él.

Estaba hablando con su hermana, con Yang, de algo. No sabría decir el que. Le pitaban los oídos. Sentía que se ahogaba. Después de su primer encuentro, se había sentido aún más atraído a ello. Pero había sido una estupidez pensar que había dejado atrás el miedo. Nunca se iría, no en realidad.

Llego hasta ella. Se detuvo.

—¿Ruby?—la llamó. El pitido se fue disipando, como si su nombre fuese una palabra mágica.

Ella le miró. Parecía sorprendida. Y... Y, ¿qué?

—Ah, hola Jaune. —Por alguna razón, sus mejillas estaban muy rojas. ¿Acaso estaba enferma? Se le hizo un nudo en el estomagó al pensar eso—. ¿Qué tal?

—No me quejo. Oye, quería decirte que… lo siento. Por ponerme como me puse con Weiss. Solo quería defenderte, pero debería haberme comportado de otra manera. Es solo que yo, yo…—Aparto la mirada. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

—¿Te pasa algo con ella?—sugirió Ruby suavemente—. ¿O con su familia?

Jaune asintió. Era una buena excusa. Ciertamente mejor que cualquiera que podría habérsele ocurrido en su estado.

Ella con cuidado, tentativamente, le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Te entiendo. Bueno, no, no te entiendo. Ni siquiera te conozco. Pero… supongo que lo que quiero decir es que entiendo porque hiciste eso. O eso creo.

Hizo que girara la cabeza hacía ella. Su rostro se volvió una mezcla de vergüenza y preocupación.

—Jaune, estás…

—Lo siento. Sé que es una tontería, pero…—Se enjuago las lágrimas con las manos—. Lo siento. Lo siento. Por favor, perdóname.

( _¡por favor, no me odies!_ )

—No llores. No, no hay nade que perdonar. De verdad. ¿Qué me hiciste? Nada. Debería darte las gracias. Bueno, ya te las di… pero gracias otra vez. Te las mereces—dijo tan atropelladamente que se quedó sin aliento—. Ay, no sé ni lo que estoy diciendo.

Jaune trago saliva. Se esforzó por recuperar el control de sí mismo. ¿Cómo iba a convencer a Ruby de que podía protegerla de lo que fuera si casi lo primero que había hecho delante de ella era derrumbarse como un bebe?

 _Estúpido. Estúpido._

—No pongas esa cara—murmuro—. Estaré bien. Supongo que habrá sido por los nervios, por el estrés. No tienes que preocuparte por mí.

Ruby asintió lentamente.

—¿Jaune?

—¿Qué?

Ella agacho la cabeza.

—Lo siento. Por juzgarte mal. Y gracias otra vez.

Jaune se quedó sin palabras. _¿Me está pidiendo disculpas a mí? ¿He oído bien?_ Ruby Rose era demasiado amable.

—No. Gracias a ti. Bueno, te dejó…—Miro a un lado. Yang le estaba mirando como si no llegaba a creerse lo que acaba de pasar. Y no era de extrañar. Después de todo, por lo que ella sabía, había conocido a Ruby hoy mismo. No había tenido tiempo para sentirse unido a ella. Ciertamente no hasta tal punto que se podría a llorar delante de todo el mundo—. Te dejó con tú hermana. Que te vaya bien. A las dos.

Volvió sobre sus pasos, se desplomo sobre su manta. Se sentía como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima, pero no del todo bien. Eso tampoco era de extrañar. Esto, si podía llamarlo algo, solo era el comienzo. El primer día del resto de su vida. Por así decirlo.

Respiro hondo. Miro a la sabana que había debajo de él. Blanca por el lado en el que estaba sentado, y con dibujos de rosas. Por el otro, era de color rojo.

Se preguntó cuánto tiempo sería capaz de dormir esta noche. Y como lo haría.

* * *

Se dio cuenta de que estaba soñando, de lo que sentía y sentiría no era más que parte de una pesadilla. Pero eso no significaba que pudiera hacer algo al respecto. En realidad, dentro de su propia mente era más débil que en cualquier otro lugar o tiempo.

Le faltaba el aire.

El olor a sangre que flotaba en el aire estancado era lo bastante fuerte como para ahogarle.

El calor era insoportable. Y la presión de los…

Le faltaba valor para terminar ese pensamiento, aunque sabía de qué se trataba. Pero a su mente no le importaba lo que era capaz de soportar y lo que no, no hacía esas distinciones.

 _De, de los…_

No.

 _De los cuerpos._

Chilló con todas sus fuerzas, con todo el aire que guardaba en sus pulmones. Se revolvió como loco, luchando por liberarse. De la presión y del calor y de la sangre. Pero por mucho que se moviera, no podía escapar. Y una parte de él lo sabía. Una parte de él era consciente que siempre estaría ahí.

( _¡dejadme salir!_ )

Se sentía como un bicho que había sido atravesado con un palo y dejado en el suelo para morir, sin poder hacer algo al respecto, sin saber porque iba a morir siquiera. Alzo los brazos bien alto, como si pudieran extenderse y atravesar el nubloso tejado. Como si así pudiera aferrar algo en el cielo abierto que había al otro lado de él.

Jaune.

Una araña, ese era el nombre más apropiado para él, por cómo se retorcían sus brazos, todo su cuerpo.

Jaune, tienes que calmarte.

También oía algo, ahora que lo pensaba. Se parecía a la voz de -, pero no podía ser cierto. Estaba solo en su cabeza.

( _¡dejadme salir!_ )

Tienes que calmarte. Solo fue una pesadilla, pero ya estás despierto, todo irá bien.

Jaune atravesó la superficie. Sus pulmones volvieron a llenarse de oxígeno. El mundo recobro la forma que debía tener, la que había visto anoche. Los violentos colores volvieron a su sitio, completando la imagen de lo que resultaron ser personas, no criaturas. Aspirantes a cazadores. Como él. Estaba

( _¡no estoy muerto!_ )

destinado a convertirse en uno.

Notaba la cara caliente. Había estado llorando, lo seguía haciendo, en realidad. La boca torcida, entreabierta y su extraña postura le dijeron que no solo había estado gritando y retorciéndose en sueños.

Ruby Rose estaba encima de él, con las manos en sus hombros. Había estado intentando calmarle todo este tiempo. Parecía asustada, pero por una vez no era de él, sino que por él. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos. Su respiración agitada.

—Menos mal—murmuro ella.

Jaune se aferró a un lado de su capa y lloro en su hombro. Aun temblaba, pero la razón era muy distinta. Si antes se había rendido al miedo, ahora se rendía al alivio. A la adoración. Si existía alguien en este mundo que pudiera salvarle de si mismo, ese era ella.

Ruby le abrazo con fuerza. No podía ver la expresión que tenía mientras tanto. Por un momento deseo hacerlo.

Oyó las burlas y las risas, indudablemente ella también. Sin embargo, ambos hicieron oídos sordos.

* * *

—Lo siento—se volvió a disculpar Jaune, caminando con ella y con su hermana a los casilleros para recoger sus armas—. Sé que no te gusta ser el centro de atención, pero ya es la segunda vez que te empujo ahí mismo.

Ruby aún tenía las mejillas coloradas. Le miro de reojo.

—No te disculpes. ¿Qué clase de amiga sería si te hubiera dejado sufrir solo?

Los engranajes de su cerebro se pararon en seco, con torpeza.

—¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Me consideras tu amigo?

—Por supuesto que sí. ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? A no ser que quieras serlo, claro. Que prefieras olvidarte de mí. Lo entendería.

—No, no, no, no. ¡Claro que quiero! Es genial.

No podía creerse que hubiera sido así de fácil, después de preocuparse por esto mismo tan duramente y por tanto tiempo.

Yang miro a su hermana, le guiño un ojo. Ruby se puso aún más roja. A este llegaría hasta el punto en el que podría confundirse con su capa, en el que nadie notaría si tenía la capucha puesta o bajada.

Era realmente preocupante. Algo pasaba aquí.

Se pararon de repente.

—Bueno, supongo que aquí es donde nos separamos—dijo Jaune—. Mi casillero está un poco más adelante. Hasta otra.

—Espera—dijo Ruby, agarrándole la manga de su camisa.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Se lo que se siente tener pesadillas tan horribles. Las tuve durante años, no me dejaban dormir. Así que, ya sabes, si alguna vez quieres hablar de ello, o simplemente desahogarte, siempre puedes contar conmigo.

Era muy amable por su parte, pero ¿cómo podía contarle la verdad? Si lo hacía, no volvería a mirarle con buenos ojos. Nadie podía ser tan amable. Ni siquiera ella.

—¿Jaune?

—No es nada. Creo… Creo que es inevitable que alguna vez se lo cuenta a alguien. Y si tengo que hacerlo, que sea a ti. —Sonrió—. Mi primera y única amiga.

—Eh, ¿y que soy yo?—protesto Yang—. ¿Un cero a la izquierda? Por lo que a mí respecta, los amigos de mi hermana también son amigos míos.

—Es cierto—añadió Ruby—. Eso se lo toma muy en serio.

Él asintió. Cualquiera persona con la que Ruby se llevara bien era una persona que merecía la pena conocer, así que no tenía ningún problema con aceptar eso.

—Gracias. Bueno, me voy.

—Hasta luego, Jaune—dijo Ruby, alegre y simpática como siempre.

—Sí. Hasta otra, Don Juan.

—Es Jaune—la corrigió mientras se iba. Sin darse la vuelta. No entendía porque había sentido la necesidad de referirse a él como Don, así que no comento nada sobre eso.

Especulo que era porque llevaba armadura como la de un antiguo caballero. De hecho, eso es lo que era. Así que en cierto sentido era un titilo apropiado para él. Lo aceptaría. Siempre y cuando no volviera a llamarle Juan. No le gustaba como sonaba ese nombre.

De camino a recoger su espada, se encontró con una agradable sorpresa y una desagradable, una justo al lado de la otra. Pyrrha Nikos, la famosa campeona. Y Weiss Schnee, mejor conocida como Blanca Nieves. ¿Y la guinda del pastel? Su casillero estaba entre esas dos.

 _Quizá estoy maldito_ , pensó no del todo en broma.

En fin. Valor y al Ursa. O como se dijera.

—…Estoy segura de que a cualquiera le gustaría unirse a alguien tan fuerte y conocido como tú—escucho a Weiss y no pudo creerse que alguna vez hubiera pensado que tenía una voz hermosa, aunque solo fuese por un segundo. La de Ruby era la verdadera belleza, todas las demás palidecían ante ella.

—Pensé depender de la suerte—respondió Pyrrha. Ni un asomo de irritación apareció en su rostro. Supuso que tenía práctica con eso, siendo quien era.

—¿Humm? ¿Significa eso que sabes cómo se asignaran los equipos?

—No a ciencia cierta. Pero tengo mis sospechas de que será algo aleatorio. Hasta cierto punto.

—Eso… eso sería horrible.

Jaune se colocó entre ellas en silencio. Inserto la llave en el agujero del casillero, giro, lo abrió. Ahí estaba su escudo y su espada. Justo donde los había dejado. Dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Se conocían en conjunto como Crocea Mors, pero él no tenía ningún apego a ese nombre. ¿Reliquia familiar? No era más que una herramienta para matar.

Hola otra vez, Jaune.

Se ató la funda a la cadera. No metió la espada, sin embargo, sino que la levanto en alto, sujetándola con las dos manos.

—Una bonita espada, ¿no crees?—pregunto mirando a Weiss—. Es una reliquia familiar. Puede cortar lo que sea, eso te lo puedo asegurar. Madera, acero, metal…—Clavo los ojos en su cuello—. O la piel. Solo por poner un ejemplo.

El rostro de Weiss se ensombreció, pero era obvio que no tenía ganas de pelea, que la había acobardado.

—No tienes por qué jugar conmigo—su voz era inestable—. Lo entiendo, ¿vale? No volveré a molestar a esa chica. Ni a ti. Y espero que me concedas la misma cortesía.

Vale, se había equivocado. Aun le quedaba un poco de agallas.

—Que no te quepa duda—dijo Jaune, envainando la espada—. Espero que esta sea la última vez que nuestros caminos se cruzan.

—Lo mismo digo.

Weiss se dio la vuelta sobre un tacón, elegante como una bailarina. Y se alejó apretando los puños en un pobre intento de contener su ira.

—Debería agradecerte sin más—dijo Pyrrha—, pero… ¿qué paso ahí? ¿Qué tienes contra ella?

—La pille agrediendo a una persona que me importa profundamente—respondió sencillamente. Había decidido ser más amable con ella porque le convenía, pero eso no significaba que tuviera que darle tantas explicaciones.

—Esa chica de rojo. Como se llamaba… ¿Ruby?

Se había enterado. Claro que sí, todo el mundo le había visto derrumbarse y delante de quien lo había hecho. Y sino en la primera vez, seguro que en la segunda todos habían estado presentes y despiertos.

—Si—admitió.

—Debéis estar muy unidos. Sé que es feo por mi parte…, pero os envidio por eso.

Jaune se negó a responder, a hacer la pregunta que ella quería que hiciera.

—Aun así—dijo Pyrrha—, no tenías por qué recurrir a las amenazas. No quise unirme a ella a causa de su actitud, pero no creo que sea débil. Probablemente pasara la prueba de iniciación y se convertirá en nuestra compañera como cazadora. Todos estamos en esto juntos, incluso ella. No tenemos por qué llevarnos bien, pero al menos deberíamos ser corteses.

Cerró la tapa del casillero bruscamente.

—Pyrrha, no te ofendas… Pero no recuerdo haber pedido tu opinión. Manejare a ella y las personas como ella según como mejor me parezca. —Aunque sorprendida, por alguna extraña razón parecía contenta. Quizá sería mejor mantenerse alejado de ella, y mantenerla alejada de Ruby, después de todo—. Y me parece que ella no comparte tu opinión. Buena suerte, Pyrrha. Y adiós.

—Que a ti también te siga—respondió. Y le vio marcharse.

* * *

Volvió sobre sus pasos. A Ruby, su salvadora. Habían estado hablando de algo, pero se callaron en cuanto le vieron acercarse. Jaune aumento no haberse escondido para escuchar la conversación. Si resultaba que era importante… Pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

Se obligó a sonreír. Espero que le hubiera salido natural, pero le faltaba la práctica, así que no podía confiar en ello.

—¿Qué? ¿Estáis preparadas?

—Por favor. —Yang bufó. —Yo nací preparada.

—¿Para matar a Grimm? Sí, por supuesto. ¿Para conocer a gente nueva? En absoluto.

—No te preocupes—respondió—. Hare lo que pueda para que acabemos en el mismo equipo. Así al menos me tendrás a mí.

Ruby se puso roja. Vale, ahora estaba convencido de que pasaba algo de verdad. ¿Acaso estaba enferma? Se acercó, le puso la mano en la frente.

—¿Q-que estás…?

—Calla. —No tenía fiebre. La miró de arriba abajo. Decidió ser un poco más directo—. ¿Estás bien?

—Claro que estoy bien. ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Bueno, últimamente te pones muy roja. Y me estás preocupando. Si estás enferma, estoy seguro de que el Director te pondrá otra prueba en cuanto te mejores. No tienes por qué forzarte.

—No, no. —Le quitó la mano de la frente, se levantó la capucha. —En serió, estoy bien. No te preocupes.

No era muy convincente con sus mejillas ardiendo aún más intensamente que antes, pero lo dejo estar, asintió afablemente. Si quería afrontar la prueba de iniciación estando enferma, no podía hacer nada para detenerla. De todos modos, era admirable. Justo lo que se esperaba de ella.

Yang estaba luchando para contener la risa, a saber porque. ¿Era Ruby la única persona que había conocido en Beacon? Esto se estaba poniendo ridículo.

—Si estás segura. Vamos, entonces. Sería desagradable que nos castigaran o incluso expulsaran por no llegar a tiempo.

Ruby asintió varias veces seguidas. Tan rápidamente que se le cayó la capucha y tuvo que volver a ajustarla.

Jaune esperó de pie en su plataforma.

Ozpin estaba hablando, pero hacía caso omiso de sus palabras. Ya había oído todo lo que necesitaba saber. La prueba sería en el bosque Esmeralda, se formaban equipos de dos a base de primer contacto visual, en medió de los arboles había un templo con reliquias y había que recuperarlas. Probablemente así era como completarían los equipos.

Tal y como había pensado, no supondría ningún problema. De hecho, sería casi relajante.

Miro alrededor, escaneando los rostros y cuerpos de los que podrían llegar a ser sus compañeros. ¿Algunos de ellos habían salido a cazar a la tierra de los Grimm, sin nadie del que depender, nadie que les sacara las castañas del fuego en el último momento? Lo dudaba. Pero el sí, para él había sido una experiencia diaria. Había vuelto a nacer en

( _¡Dejadme salir!_ )

esa sucia oscuridad.

Se miró las manos. Las movió, las apretó, hizo sonar sus nudillos. Sí. En comparación, esto sería un juego de niños.

Levantó la cabeza.

Ruby estaba justo a su lado. Parecía preocupada, probablemente por la de la asignación de los equipos. Se le paso por la cabeza que a lo mejor estaba pensando en él, en sus pesadillas… Ese pensamiento, al mismo tiempo, le lleno el pecho de esperanza y un cálido sentimiento que no supo identificar y le hundió en la más absoluta miseria. Lo último que quería era que sufriera por él.

La cogió de la mano, apretó.

Ruby le miró. Sorprendida.

Le regalo una suave sonrisa. Y un firme asentimiento. Cuando le soltó la mano, se puso más recta. Eso le hizo sonreír.

El mensaje que quiso transmitir era sencillo. _Estoy aquí para ti. Te encontrare._

Oyó la activación de la primera de las plataformas, vio como el estudiante en cuestión volaba por los aires. El respiro hondo, se preparó para el lanzamiento. De verdad que no le gustaban las alturas.

Dentro de nada, quedaba muy poco para su turno. Un segundo después de que Ruby se alzara por los aires, empuñando su arma personal, una guadaña, por fin llegó.

Vergonzosamente, no pudo reprimir un grito.


	3. Capítulo primero - III

**III**

En el aíre activo su aura, se preparó para el aterrizaje forzoso. Todo ello sin abrir los ojos ni un poco. Debido a sus armas, no podía recurrir a otra estrategia de aterrizaje.

El viento aullaba en sus oídos, arremetía contra él como si fuese una cometa perdida.

Quería vomitar.

Quería morirse.

 _Que esto acabe ya_ , rogó a quien quiera que estuviera escuchando. Si es que existían los dioses.

Abrió los golpes al sentir que su trayectoria cambiaba de repente. Encontró la explicación de inmediato, algo en el rabillo de su ojo, una especie de arma que por ahora solo era un borrón. Como todo lo demás que le rodeaba. Volvió a chillar. Esta vez ni siquiera sintió vergüenza.

 _Esto es una puta locura._

En cuanto pasará la prueba, estrangularía a ese hijo de puta de Ozpin con sus propias manos. Y con gusto.

 _No puedes,_ se recordó. _Si haces eso te expulsaran de Beacon…_

El arma se incrusto en un árbol, probablemente. El impacto fue duro, hizo que su cuerpo se balanceara hacía delante como un muñeca sorpresa. Luego su espalda volvió a golpear el tronco. Apretó los dientes, gruño.

Agarro el arma, un lanza, y la arrancó del árbol. Acto seguido, cayó de culo, como un novato.

Suspiró. Menos mal que nadie le estaba viendo.

Echó un vistazo a la lanza. Se dio cuenta al primer vistazo que pertenecía a Pyrrha Nikos. Nunca había visto su arma en persona, pero había buscado esa información anoche, no se había conformado con averiguar que le hacía famosa. Por supuesto.

La arrojó a un lado.

¿Por qué había hecho eso esa chica? Lo único que se le ocurría es que quería formar equipo con él, por muy extraño e improbable que pareciera. Podía seguir cavilando cuando hubiera asegurado su plaza en Beacon, sin embargo. Ahora lo importante era largarse antes de que esa loca apareciera.

Salió corriendo. Desafortunadamente, no llego muy lejos antes de encontrarse con ella. Y hacer contacto visual.

Pyrrha parecía feliz.

Su reacción fue igual de predecible.

—Puta mierda. —Se dio la vuelta, golpeo el tronco del árbol con la cabeza. Y vuelta otra vez. Como para poner énfasis—. Puta mierda.

—Jaune, yo…

Levanto una mano.

—Cállate. No quiero oírlo. Sea cual sea tu excusa.

—Es solo que quiero ser feliz, y tu parecías… pareces la única persona de Beacon dispuesta a verme tal y como soy. Te prometo que seré una buena compañera. Que te compensare por esto.

Jaune se encaró a ella.

—Te dije que te callaras. De todos modos, esto no importa. No mientras acabe en el mismo equipo que Ruby al final de esto.

Otras palabras, palabras muy diferentes, flotaron en su mente. ¿Debería decirlo? Se había prometido ser amable con ella. Por el bien de Ruby. Pero…

Pero lo diría.

Quería arrancarle esa mascara.

—Dime una cosa, Pyrrha—empezó él—. Y piénsalo bien, pues es de suma importancia. Dices que la gente te pone en un pedestal. Que quieres volver a sentirte como una persona normal y vivir una vida normal.

—Es cierto. Créeme.

—Y, aun así, no estás dispuesta a bajar del pedestal. A deshacerte de la actitud típica de una persona acostumbrada a conseguir lo que quiere. Decidiste que sería tu compañero ideal y te aseguraste de que ocurriera, sin tomar en cuenta mis sentimientos. ¿De verdad quieres ser una chica normal? Pues no puedes, nunca podrás, porque vives encima del escenario y los demás no somos más que extras en tu obra.

—Yo… Yo no…—Se calló. Reconoció que no había nada que pudiera decir para hacerle cambiar de opinión. Quizá incluso se dio cuenta de que había dicho la verdad. No había forma de saberlo.

De un modo u otro, toda su anterior felicidad y entusiasmo se evaporo, y parecía que no iba a resurgir. Ni lo uno ni lo otro.

 _Bien._

* * *

Ruby corría desesperadamente por el bosque.

No para salvar la vida, claro que no. Teniendo en cuenta que era y las habilidades que poseía, ella era de las que se daban la vuelta para enfrentarse al peligro, no de las que huían de él. Por muy terrible que fuera la situación. Lo que le preocupaba era algo peor que los Grimm. No conseguía quitarse de la cabeza a Jaune Arc.

Yang le había dicho que se había enamorado de ella, pero eso no era más que una mentira diseñada para tranquilizarla. Si le quedo alguna duda entonces, todo se aclaró al ver la mirada que le echo en cuanto se creyó que no iba a darse cuenta. Como si quisiera molerle a puñetazos. En cuanto a ella… para ser sincera, no sabía que pensar.

Probablemente no era un mal chico, a pesar de la primera impresión que le había dado. Aun así, no podía relajarse del todo cuando estaba cerca de él. Y no a causa «mariposas en el estómago» ni nada de eso.

Si tuviera que expresarlo con palabras, diría que se sentía como si estuviera mirando a través de ella, en vez de a ella.

O como si estuviera viendo a otra persona.

Frunció el ceño. Algo así, especialmente después de que se hubiera despertado de aquella terrible pesadilla. Pero ¿a quién? ¿Y porque tenía tanto interés en ella, sino era por amor ni por simple deseo? Le faltaban muchas piezas del puzle, y las pocas que tenía no encajaban de ninguna manera. Por mucho que lo intentara.

Se paró de repente.

Estaba en el bosque Esmeralda. En Beacon, en medio de la prueba de iniciación. Por mucho que confiara en sí misma, no era bueno perderse en sus pensamientos y permitir que le fallara la percepción. La falta de atención podría costarle cara a cualquiera. Incluso a ella.

Creía que había oído… Sí, allí, un gruñido entre los árboles. No se hizo ilusiones con que se trataba de un animal común y corriente. Reconocía el tono, el volumen., las diversas cualidades de su voz. Y no la confundiría por nada del mundo.

Era un Ursa.

Varios, se corrigió. Y en los segundos siguientes cayo en la cuenta de que había incluso algunos Beowolves.

Saco a Rosa Creciente y la desplego, aferrándola con las dos manos. ¿Por qué se estaba poniendo nerviosa? Antes de entrar en Signal siquiera, había salido a cazar con su tío innumerables veces, pues él pensaba que la mejor forma de que aprendiera era en el campo de batalla. Esto no era nada para ella. De hecho, aunque quizá en ello pecaba de arrogancia, apostaría que muy pocos de los aspirantes tenían tanta experiencia real como ella.

Pero ya sabía porque.

No estaba centrada, metida en el correcto estado mental. Desde su perspectiva retorcida por la preocupación y las dudas, había ido de unos nervios normales a una situación de vida o muerte. Normal que se sintiera descolocada.

Ruby se puso tensa como un arco, corrigió su postura.

Su guadaña podía cortar los arboles como si estuvieran hechos de plástico y no madera, pero no tenía sentido lanzarse a por ellos entre los árboles. Allí, sus ventajas, el alcance y la potencia de sus golpes, se echarían a perder.

Que vinieran a ella, mejor. Que vinieran, y los despedazaría uno tras otro. Con la misma facilidad natural con la que un leñador talaba árboles. Al fin y al cabo, a eso se reducía lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Esto era su trabajo.

Era por lo que vivía.

 _Por ti, mama,_ se dijo. Estabilizó el agarre de su Rosa Creciente. _Por ti_.

Los Grimm salieron del bosque, rodeándola, juzgo sin pararse a contar que eran más de una docena, gruñendo y aullando salvajemente. Los ojos les brillaban de rabia. De ansias de matar. Los rojos destellos que despedían eran como sangre brotando de una herida.

Ruby no esperó más, se lanzó al ataque.

* * *

Se abrieron paso a través del bosque. Si, seguían juntos, muy a su pesar, pero es que no le quedaba otro remedio. Dudaba que Ozpin, ese lunático, aceptara «claramente no funcionaríamos bien en un equipo» como razón para separarse, pretender que aquí no había pasado nada y probar suerte otra vez.

En fin, cosas peores le habían pasado. Podía apechugar con esto. Y había tenido razón antes, en el fondo no era para tanto. Después de todo, iban a ser divididos en equipos de cuatro. Es decir, que todavía tenía posibilidades de acabar en el de Ruby. Todo estaba bien en el mundo. Por ahora.

Estaría mucho mejor si Pyrrha sufriera una «trágica» muerte durante la iniciación, pero por lo que había visto de ella, eso era literalmente imposible.

Demonios, si esto seguía por el mismo carril incluso un don nadie que no había entrenado un solo día de su vida podía salir de esta con su pellejo intacto. Hasta ahora, pese al cumulo de sentimientos negativos que Pyrrha debería estar emitiendo, no se habían topado ni con un solo Grimm. Ni uno solo.

A pesar de la opinión que tenía de Pyrrha, debía reconocer que su autocontrol era digno de elogió. Aun así, no se lo iba a decir a la cara. Mejor que no se hiciera ilusiones sobre que su relación podía recuperarse.

—Pese a todo —suspiró—, lo siento, Jaune.

—Lo sé—dijo, despacio y al cabo de un rato. Porque juzgo que era cierto.

No tardaron en encontrar el templo. Faltaban dos reliquias, lo que significaba que no eran la primera pareja en llegar ahí. Jaune se mordió el labio, cavilo. Solo esperaba que esa pareja no hubiera incluido a Ruby.

Se sentó en el suelo del derruido templo, cruzo los brazos encima de su regazo. Y esperó. Intentando no pensar.

Pyrrha se quedó de pie.

—¿Estás esperando a Ruby?—le pregunto. A pesar de que debería ser obvio.

—Sí. Tarde o temprano tiene que pasar por aquí. Si es que no se ha ido ya, claro.

Ella se revolvió en el sitio, incomoda.

—No tengo mucha experiencia en el amor. En realidad ninguna. Pero quiero que sepas que te deseo suerte.

—¿Realmente? ¿Desde el fondo de tu corazón? ¿O es otro profesionalismo?

—Sí. Sé no soy una gran persona, pero al menos lo estoy intentando. —Su tono era más duro, inflexivo—. Te guste o no, tu y yo vamos a estar juntos hasta el final de nuestro tiempo en Beacon. Al menos deberíamos saber mantener una fachada de normalidad y afabilidad delante de otros… Pero no mal intérpretes. Quiero una verdadera relación contigo, una cercana. Ser compañeros de verdad. Espero… espero de todo corazón que eso siga siendo posible.

Jaune no respondió.

—Está bien. Mantendremos la fachada. Así que no vuelvas a comparar lo que siento por Ruby con algo tan vulgar como el amor.

 _Pero, ¿qué coño haces?_ , pensó. Una pregunta retórica. Era muy consciente de que acababa de hacer. Se había ido de la lengua sin siquiera darse cuenta, no debería haberle devuelto la palabra.

Pyrrha frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Que no quiero besarla, no quiero tocarla. No quiero meterme en la cama con ella, por decirlo directamente. Lo que siento por ella es… es…—Levanto las manos, las cerro, las volvió a abrir. Como si tratase de aferrar algo que continuamente se escurría entre sus manos—. No lo entenderías. Ni yo mismo lo entiendo. Pese a que me gusta pensar que si lo hago, pese a que disfruto de esa seguridad.

Escondió la cabeza en las manos, respiro hondo.

La levanto y miro a Pyrrha a los ojos por primera vez desde que se conocieron.

—Estoy seguro de que, al menos una vez, te has preguntado cual es el significado de tu vida. No creo que hubieras continuado con este camino sin esa determinación. ¿Verdad?

—Sí—admitió—. No quiero luchar, pero la lucha es lo único que se me da bien. Así que pensé que podría encontrarme a mí misma entre gente como yo.

—Bueno. Pues Ruby es el significado de mi vida, ¿vale? Tengo que protegerla. Cueste lo que cueste. Sin importar a quien me tenga que llevar por delante. Ni que tenga que sacrificar. Esa es mi misión.

—Y, ¿eso no es amor?

El silenció le arrebato poco a poco el aliento.

—No lo sé —dijo al final. Era la pura y dura verdad. Se puso de pie, luego se pasó una mano por el pelo sin necesidad—. Ni siquiera sé porque te estoy contando todo esto. No le digas ni una palabra a Ruby.

—Sea cual sea la opinión que tienes de mí —respondió Pyrrha—, eres mi compañero, y siempre lo serás. No traicionaría tu confianza.

Jaune miro alrededor. Al silencio, a las sombras bailando y retorciéndose dentro del bosque. ¿Por qué no llegaba de una vez?

—Estupendo—murmuro. Incluso él se dio cuenta de que había algo extraño en su tono, pero no pudo identificar de que se trataba.


	4. Capítulo primero - IV

**IV**

Al final, no tuvo que esperar mucho para que apareciera Ruby. A su lado había una chica alta, vestida de negro y blanco y con un moño de forma extraña en la cabeza. Por un segundo juraría que lo había visto moverse sin la ayuda del viento o cualquier otra cosa.

Debía estar más cansado de lo que pensaba.

El rostro de Ruby se ilumino al verle y ella… ¿desapareció por completo? No, estaba justo delante de él. Reculó por la impresión. ¿Cómo…? Pétalos de rosa cayeron por el terreno que había cubierto. Las personas no se podían mover a esa velocidad, por mucha ayuda que tuvieran de su Aura. Eso combinado con la apariencia de los pétalos debería significar que había utilizado su semblanza.

—Me alegro de ver que lo has conseguido, y… —Desapareció otra vez, reapareció justo delante de Pyrrha, en una pose pensativa—. Me parece que te he visto en alguna parte, pero no llego a acordarme. Bueno, da igual. —Volvió con él usando su semblanza, como no, y le dio un fuerte abrazo—. Estuve todo el tiempo temiendo que te hubiera pasado algo.

—Ten un poco más de fe en mí —le reprocho, aunque no de mala manera. Más bien juguetón—. Aunque no lo parezca, soy un caballero.

Ruby rió suavemente contra su pecho. Se separó de él mucho más lentamente de lo que le había abrazado.

—Sí. Sí que lo eres. Mis más sinceras disculpas. —Abrió mucho los ojos, junto a las manos, y aleteo las pestañas. Quizá imitando algo que le había visto hacer a su hermana. A saber—. ¿Podrás perdonarme?

—Claro. Perdonar las trasgresiones de una dama es también algo natural para un caballero.

Ruby no pudo seguir con esa pequeña actuación. Se plegó, soltó una risotada innecesariamente alta pero al mismo tiempo agradable. Entonces puso cara como si hubiera recordado algo, se sonrojo, evito su mirada.

Jaune hizo una mueca. Vale, ahora era innegable que le pasaba algo. No le quitaría el ojo de encima.

Bueno, de todos modos no tenía pensando hacerlo.

—¿Y bien?—pregunto ella—. ¿Cómo te fue? Os fue.

—No he tenido la ocasión de lucirme—admitió—. No nos hemos cruzado ni con un solo Grimm. Y tal como están progresando las cosas, parece que no lo voy a hacer. El precipicio esta justo ahí delante.

—Vaya, lo siento. Debe ser decepcionante.

—¿Para ser sincero? Me da igual. Con conseguir entrar en la academia me vale.

—Ruby—intervino la otra chica—. Entiendo que quieras ponerte al día, pero este no es ni el momento ni el lugar para ponerse a charlar.

Jaune la fulmino con la mirada. Tenía razón, pero no por eso tenía que gustarle oírlo.

—Cierto. Lo siento—dijo, rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

—¿No me vas a presentar a tu compañera?

—Blake Belladona—respondió ella misma escuetamente—. Y tu compañera es Pyrrha Nikos.

—Vale…—dijo Ruby—. No, en realidad sigo sin estar segura de donde me suena.

Blake entró en el templo, miro alrededor. Al final cogió un caballo blanco. Jaune cogió otro y se lo guardo en un bolsillo. Esa chica no lo pasó desapercibido, pero no hizo algún comentario. Mejor.

Oyó un aullido.

Jaune se puso tenso, se concentró en el ruido, intentando identificar de donde venía y a que especie pertenecía. De ese modo cayo en la cuenta de que aquella era una voz humana, aunque al principio no le había parecido. Se estaba acercando más y más. Y debajo de ella, casi imperceptible, se oían los gruñidos de un Grimm sin su usual brutalidad e intensidad.

Descubrió porque en cuanto salieron de los árboles. Un chico y una chica montados encima de un Ursa que parecía exhausto. Demostró eso un momento después al caerse muerto.

Jaune suspiro.

Si, la única persona normal que había conocido hasta ahora era Ruby. Bueno, su hermana también. No podía olvidarse de ella.

Mientras esa lunática se movía por ahí y decía algo, él se esforzó como pudo en ignorarla. Centro toda su atención en las formas de las pocas nubes que había. Para su sorpresa, lo encontró relajante.

Creía… Parecía que ya se había cayado. Volvió a dejar entrar al mundo en su percepción.

Como si hubiera estado esperando justo a ese momento, un Death Stalker irrumpió en el claro, casi arrancando dos árboles de la tierra para abrirse paso. Acto seguido, un Nevermore hizo acto de presencia con un graznido espantoso, flexionando sus alas.

Su buena racha había terminado violentamente y con rapidez, tal y como solía pasarle.

—Vale…—empezó a Ruby—. ¿Qué os parece si echamos a correr?—Viendo que nadie se mostraba desacuerdo, añadió—: Estupendo.

Pusieron pies en polvorosa.

* * *

Jaune no podía entender como las cosas se habían torcido tan rápido, con tanta facilidad. Hace un momento parecía que se iban a largar de rositas, ahora… ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que había pasado.

Trato de levantarse con gran esfuerzo. Hundió las manos en la arena, pero se deslizo entre sus dedos. Cuando intento escalar la pared se vio incapaz, acabo cayendo de espaldas. Era como si la arena le estuviera resistiendo activamente, como si estuviera viva de verdad.

Cerró los ojos. Ahuyento de su mente los graznidos del Nevermore, los crujidos que producía el Death Stalker al abrir y cerrar sus pinzas. Concentro toda su atención en volver a erigir su aura a su alrededor.

El ataque combinado de esos hijos de puta le había pillado, pero no estaba acabado, ni mucho menos.

Aun podía luchar. Aun ni siquiera había empezado a luchar.

Desenvaino su espada. Escalo la pared de arena para volver al camino, si es que se le podía llamar así. Le rodeaban las ruinas de lo que en tiempos antiguos podría haberse sido una parte de un gran templo.

Ellas estaban luchando, resistiéndose. Pero eran solo tres, y las criaturas se coordinaban mejor que ellas, pues no estaban acostumbradas a luchar juntas.

Le dolía la cabeza. Le pitaban los oídos.

¿Acaso había perdido la consciencia por un instante? Apretó los dientes. De ser así, se había relajado demasiado.

Dio un paso hacia delante.

Pero no importaba. Era hora de mostrar su verdadero yo. De arrastrarlo hacía la luz, a través de la suciedad y la sangre. No tenía miedo. Había olvidado como se sentía eso hace mucho.

Se lanzó hacía el escorpión gigante en silencio. Su parte trasera estaba justo delante de él, desprotegida. Podía cortarle la cola de un solo mandoble y aprovechar para infligir el golpe de gracia. Se imaginó eso con tanta claridad que lo vio cobrar vida delante de él, un teatro de sombras que solo existían en su mente.

El Nevermore grazno, volvió a atacar. Sus afiladas plumas volaron y clavaron la capa de Ruby al suelo, inmovilizándola al mismo tiempo. Ella se revolvió, pero sin mucho entusiasmo. Podría haber escapado fácilmente gracias a su semblanza… Pero no quería romperla.

Claro que no.

( _tengo mucho miedo_ ).

Así que iba a hacerle daño. De un modo u otro.

No podía permitir que nadie le hiciera daño.

Se interpuso entre ella y el aguijón del Death Stalker, lo recibió con su cuerpo, pues ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de levantar el escudo. No fue un ataque lo bastante poderoso para hacer estallar su aura, pero si le lanzo hacía atrás, contra Ruby. Y la capa acabo… intacta, por supuesto. El aura también protegía la ropa. ¿En que estaba pensando? ¿En qué…?

( _El hedor de la sangre es sofocante_ ).

Jaune se echó a reír. En algún momento su risa se transformó en un aullido.

 _¿Eso lo he hecho yo de verdad?_

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Lo había sabido durante años enteros. Matar en su nombre, matar a todo aquel se atreviera a hacerle daño, o siquiera intentarlo. Aunque fuesen seres humanos. Matar, matar y matar. Hasta que corriera el peligro de ahogarse en la sangre de sus enemigos y aún más.

De lo contrario, le arrastrarían hacía abajo, de vuelta a la oscuridad donde había nacido otra vez, convirtiéndose en una criatura irreconocible. Si mutaba por segunda vez, seguramente perdería incluso la sensación de que se había perdido a sí mismo.

( _¡tan oscuro!_ )

Los destellos de la hoja de su espada, el temblor transmitido desde el escudo a todo su cuerpo por la fuerza del impacto. Lo percibía todo de una manera rota e inconexa, como si se tratase de imágenes en un sueño.

( _¡no estoy muerto!_ )

Todo acabo muy rápido. Antes de que se diera cuenta, de hecho. Al final quedo de pie, sujetando su espada y su escudo, temblando violentamente… y con el cadáver del Death Stalker yaciendo a sus pies. Ante sus ojos empezó a desvanecerse, a convertirse en un humo negro.

No podía descansar. Aún no.

Había derrotado a un enemigo. Solo a uno.

Se volvió hacía el Nevermore. Hizo lo que pudo para estabilizar su agarre, calmar sus temblores.

Una escena familiar bailo en el ojo de su mente y desapareció con la misma rapidez, pero los rastros que dejo le rayaron el cráneo.

Uno más y esto habría acabado.

Necesitaba tiempo para descansar, para desintoxicar su mente.

—Vaya, Jaune. Eso fue impresionante. —Esa era la voz de Ruby. Tenía que reconocerla, aferrarse a ella, usarla para estabilizarse lo más pronto posible. Y para recordar porque seguía respirando a día de hoy.

Crocea Mors bailó en su mano. Sin apartar los ojos de su enemigo, le hizo una profunda reverencia que era por y para ella.

—No—respondió sencillamente, con la mirada en el suelo—. Tan solo es mi deber.

* * *

Bajo las ordenes de Ruby, Blake improviso una especie de tirachinas gigante con la ayuda de dos pilares más o menos intactos y una de las formas de su arma, Gambol Shroud.

Ruby lo había estirado hasta el límite, estaba preparada para el lanzamiento. ¿Y quién se encargaría de proporcionarle el empujo extra que tanto necesitaba?

Nora, por supuesto. Nora y su enorme martillo.

No era el plan más seguro que había oído en la vida, de hecho, ni siquiera se encontraba entre los veinte primeros. Pero Jaune se quedó callado y se limitó a observar. Y a esperar que nada saliera mal.

Cuando Ruby se elevó por los aires, contuvo el aliento.

Su preocupación, aunque bien intencionada, resulto ser innecesaria. Como una guillotina que iba en la dirección contraria, disparando su guadaña para subir por la pared de la roca y no caer, le descuartizo limpiamente. De un solo golpe. Y, elegantemente, aterrizo agachada en lo alto de la colina. Su guadaña estaba detrás de ella, bajo la luz del sol brillaba como un fragmento de la luna.

Mientras que Ruby se puso de pie, Jaune cayó de rodillas. No podía apartar la mirada de ella, de esa imagen. Era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida.

Una vez más, como si estuviera rezando, reafirmo para si su misión y su promesa.

Sería su caballero, su más fiel protector. Aquel que iluminaría su camino si se veía envuelto en tinieblas. Lo haría costara lo que costara. Sin importar a quien tuviera que llevarse por delante. Ni que tuviera que sacrificar. Y solo la muerte podría fin a su deber.

Sí. Él era de Ruby Rose, por siempre y para siempre.

* * *

 **Notas**

Tengo escrita casi toda la historia, salvo por el último capítulo. Inicialmente quería esperar a tenerlo todo escrito y editado para empezar a publicar. Pero, para ser sincero, necesito ayuda. Inventarse el nombre de un equipo es más complicado de lo que pensaba. Sobre todo por culpa de la presencia de Pyrrha, no se me ocurre un nombre apropiado que a su vez encaje con las reglas preestablecidas. Hasta ahora, cuando he tenido que mencionarlo simplemente puse (Nombre del equipo).

Después de estas primeras cuatro partes, pensaba editar el resto y solo entonces retomar la publicación. Teniendo en cuenta que al mismo tiempo estoy terminando un proyecto personal, una novela original, tendríais que esperar un mes, quizá mes y medio. La ventaja es que una vez que termine, tendríais actualizaciones regulares, por supuesto. Sin embargo, si preferís que publique el capítulo por partes en cuanto termine de editarlo, hacédmelo saber en los comentarios.

Una última cosa. Una de las razones por las que escribo en este sitio es la libertad para concentrarme en aspectos en los que no soy tan bueno, así que también me gustaría saber qué es lo que creéis que pasa con Jaune. Me parece que ya he dado pistas suficientes, que, de hecho, me he pasado tres pueblos. Pero quizá me equivoque. Siempre me ha costado presagiar apropiadamente. Suele dar pistas de más, o de menos, sin término medio.

P. D. Si, nunca me cansare de comparar la guadaña de Ruby con un fragmento de la luna. ¿Qué puedo decir? Me parece lo más apropiado en muchos sentidos, aunque resulte un poco repetitivo.


	5. Capítulo segundo - I

**Capítulo segundo**

 **I**

 _En el que se forma el equipo RJBP y el valiente caballero se para a oler las rosas, mientras las nubes de tormenta se acumulan y crecen en el horizonte. El diablo sabe cuándo caerá el chaparrón, cuando se hará oír la tempestad. Tampoco que es lo que quedara cuando lleguen a su fin. Ni en qué estado estará._

Jaune Arc estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que puede que nunca encontraría el camino de vuelta. Tan perdido, incluso, que apenas estaba prestando atención a lo que fuera que Ruby estuviera diciendo.

Pero eso no era nada fuera de lo normal para él.

Tras un momento de éxtasis y felicidad absoluta, siempre caía en la más profunda desesperación. Sus subidas eran seguidas por caídas bruscas y violentas. Ahora, sin embargo, en verdad no estaba seguro de si podría recuperarse de esta. Porque esto no era por el dolor de recordar… De recordad. Sino que de algo más fundamental.

Miro a Ruby con anhelo, con dolor. Como si en vez de estar tan cerca de él que podría extender la mano y tocarla si quisiera estuvieran separados por un abismo insalvable, insondable.

La agarró, la atrajo hacía sí, hombro con hombro. Ella se dejó hacer. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró inmediatamente. Quizá porque había visto su expresión. Se preguntó qué aspecto tenía ahora. Pese a todo no aminoraron la marcha. Durante un largo rato el silencio solo fue roto por el canto de los pájaros y el susurro de las hojas de los árboles.

—Puede que no me lo merezca —dijo lenta y claramente—, pero quiero que sepas que siempre estaré a tu lado. ¿Vale? Te protegeré, pase lo que pase.

—No necesito que nadie me proteja —respondió vehementemente, librándose de su agarre—. No me trates como a una niña. Porque no lo soy. Y creo que eso ha quedado demostrado en el bosque. Que he demostrado mi valor.

—Quizás a ellas. Yo conozco tu valor, tu fuerza, desde el primer momento en que te vi. No me hacía falta ninguna demostración.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me has dicho eso?

—Porque… porque somos amigos. Eso es lo que hacen los amigos, ¿no?

Ella pareció avergonzada.

—¿Jaune?

—¿Si?

Se mordisqueo los labios, bajo la cabeza.

—Nada. Olvídalo.

Ya que se lo había pedido, decidió hacer el esfuerzo. Ruby se pegó a él, le paso un brazo por el hombro.

Él la miró, sorprendido. Trago saliva con esfuerzo. Muchas cosas le pasaron por la cabeza, muchos recuerdos y sueños. Al final, sin embargo, no se atrevió a romper el silencio.

Mejor así.

* * *

—Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc, Blake Belladona y Pyrrha Nikos.

Al llamarles Ozpin, subieron juntos al escenario. Era consciente de todos los ojos que había sobre él, de que seguramente mostraban desprecio y desdén. Después de todo, habían visto como se derrumban ya no solo una, sino que dos veces. Estarían pensando que su éxito en la prueba debía ser alguna clase de error. Que no estaba hecho para esto, como mínimo. Y, ¿acaso se equivocaban?

Apretó los dientes inconscientemente.

Sí, claro que se equivocaban.

—Los cuatro habéis recuperado los caballos blancos. Desde hoy en adelante, trabajaréis juntos bajo el nombre de Equipo RJBP. —Sus palabras fueron seguidas por una ovación insincera, una que no hizo más que retrasar el hacer oficial su entrada en Beacon. Y su descanso—. Liderado por… ¡Ruby Rose!

 _Por una vez has hecho algo bien_ , pensó mientras intentaba tranquilizarse. _Es la única que merece liderar este equipo._

Ruby estaba encantada, como no, a pesar de la atención extra que eso haría que cayera sobre ella. No solo había entrado en Beacon dos años antes de lo normal y pasado la prueba sin problemas, sino que además la habían hecho líder de su equipo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, quizá Ozpin debería haber escogido literalmente a cualquiera menos ella. Esto atraería atención, sin sombra de duda. Y no toda sería buena.

Pero no podía protestar su decisión después de ver lo emocionaba que estaba. Él vivía para protegerla y hacerla feliz, ¿no? Si algo le podía causar problemas pero lo haría feliz, su trabajo era encargarse de ellos cuando y si surgían. Ni más ni menos.

Ella era feliz, y no creía que fuera a lamentarlo cuando se le pasara el torrente de emoción que estaba sintiendo.

Parecía estar en la cima del mundo. Parecía, incluso, que no le importaba en lo más mínimo que su hermana mayor hubiera acabado en otro equipo. Y encima con Blanca Nieves. Por lo tanto, este momento era algo hermoso y correcto. Y, por supuesto, no permitiría que nadie empañara su felicidad a causa de rabia y celos injustos.

Sonrió, miro a Ruby.

—Sabía que podías hacerlo—dijo.

Ella le miró. Le devolvió la sonrisa.

* * *

—Señor director, espere. Espere un momento.

Ozpin se dio la vuelta, hizo sonar su bastón. No le gustaba la manera en la que le estaba mirando, como si supiera algo que él no. Y tampoco que lo hiciera por encima de sus gafas.

—Ah, joven Arc. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tiene alguna duda?

—No. Una petición. Creo que… Seguramente ya se abra corrido la voz de lo que paso conmigo en la sala de bailes.

—Sí. Lo ha hecho.

—Entonces debe entender porque he venido a verle. Si pudiera darme una habitación privada, lo más cercana posible a la de mi equipo…

—Me temo que no es posible, joven Arc. Y, antes de que me digas nada, no porque no quiera. Ni porque no lo considere lo mejor. No hay ninguna otra habitación disponible, Beacon está lleno, ya no puede entrar ni una ratoncillo más.

—Con el debido respeto, director, esto no es cosa de broma. No quiero que Ruby… que mis compañeros de equipo no duerman bien por mi culpa.

—¿Sus pesadillas son recurrentes?

Era una pregunta bastante descortés e invasiva. Si lo hubiera hecho cualquiera otra persona, se habría limitado a mandarle a la mierda. Desafortunadamente, eso no era una opción en su caso.

—Sí. Hace tiempo que no sufría una tan mala, pero me preocupa que vaya a continuar así. Porque… porque entrar aquí es lo que causo la recaída. Y no sé si mi mente será capaz de acostumbrarse.

Ozpin dio un paso hacia delante, lo que le hizo muy consciente de que era más alto que él. Aunque solo un poco.

—Perdona a este viejo metomentodo, joven Arc —dijo así, aunque no parecía sentirlo ni una pizca—, pero si estar en Beacon te hace sufrir, ¿por qué quisiste venir aquí?

Jaune apartó la mirada. Aunque tenía que hablarle con respeto, eso no significaba que tuviera derecho a hurgar en sus heridas, a arrastrar su pasado a la luz.

—He visto y oído todo lo que pasó en la iniciación, más o menos—reveló—. Durante un rato te estuvo observando, pues tengo un interés especial en ti. Al igual que en Ruby Rose. Por ello sé que yo no soy el único.

Él se puso tenso como un arco. Como si creyera que Ozpin le atacaría en cualquier momento. Pero ya lo estaba haciendo, y a veces, al menos contra los humanos, las palabras eran mejor arma que el acero y el fuego.

—Como deberías saber, los Arc eran conocidos por ser una familia de guerreros honorables. Pero eso no significa que tenga que extenderte mi confianza. Soy viejo, no senil. Y una cosa más. Se supone que los Arc murieron. Todos ellos. Sin excepción. Y, aun así, para mi sorpresa, un día veo el nombre del más joven de los Arc en unos papeles. De golpe y porrazo, apareces tú.

»No sé de dónde has salido—continuo tras una breve pausa—, no se es que lo que quieres. Pero mientras no pretendas aprovecharte de Ruby Rose o hacerle algún daño, tú y yo no tendremos problemas. Después de todo, Beacon recibí con los brazos abiertos a toda clase de estudiantes. Sin importar cuál sea su pasado.

Jaune había pasado muchos años intentando pensar en su familia lo menos posible, enterrando a la persona que había sido, lentamente pero con seguridad. A pesar de eso, no tuvo evitar un acceso de rabia. Llevo la mano al pomo de la espada, gruño salvajemente, tembló de rabia.

—Soy quien soy—respondió sencillamente—. Soy un Arc legítimo.

—Entonces, ¿podría saberse donde has estado todos estos años? ¿Por qué nadie ha sabido nada de ti desde aquel día?

—Estuve aquí, en Vale. Entrenándome. Preparándome para cumplir con mi misión.

—¿Proteger a Ruby Rose?

—Sí, eso mismo.

Se hizo el silencio.

—No sé porque —dijo Ozpin—, pero te creo. Si alguna vez decides contarle los detalles de tu pasado a alguien, por ejemplo, a la Ruby Rose que supuestamente veneras, puedes venir a mí. Ya sabes. Para practicar. Eso suele ser aplastadoramente difícil.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —escupió—, director.

* * *

 **Notas**

He esperado más de una semana para ver si alguien me echaba una manita con el nombre. Nadie lo ha hecho, pero pensé que ya era hora de publicar el segundo capítulo; hace días que lo tengo editado. Aun me vendría bien cualquier sugerencia sobre eso, porque si no está visto que voy a tener que dejarlo como un acrónimo sin sentido. Lo he intentado, pero es que no se me ocurre nada.

En fin.

Las siguientes partes serán publicadas según cual sea su número. Es decir, la segunda parte llegará en dos días, la tercera en tres, y así sucesivamente.


	6. Capítulo segundo - II

**II**

Entraron en la que sería su habitación durante los próximos cuatro años. Jaune miro alrededor, dejo la bolsa con sus cosas cerca de una cama al azar. No había traído mucho, solo ropa, productos de higiene. Y algún que otro libro. Leer le ayudaba a pensar, a relajarse. En el mejor de los casos incluso le permitía pretender que era otra persona. Una mejor, una completa.

Dicho de otro modo, un ser humano.

Jaune se volvió hacía los miembros de su equipo.

—Estáis enteradas sobre mi… bueno, sobre mi condición. Por llamarlo de algún modo. —Respiro hondo—. Quiero avisaros de que esta noche seguramente será igual de mala para mí. Puede que incluso peor. Antes de que digáis nada, ya le pedí a Ozpin que me diera una habitación separada. No funciono. Así que, os guste o no, esto es lo que hay. Eso es todo.

—Eres mi compañero—dijo Pyrrha—. Lo mínimo que puedo hacer es ayudarte con tus problemas. Y ese no es ni mucho menos razón suficiente para echarte de aquí, donde perteneces.

—Eso mismo—dijo Blake. Ya había escogido una cama. La del extremo izquierdo, es decir, la más cercana a la puerta—. Además, bueno… no eres el único que sufre de pesadillas.

Miro a Ruby.

—Por favor. —Resoplo—. La duda ofende. Claro que no me importa. Pero… —Se miró las botas—. Sé que es una cuestión demasiado personal y que no nos conocemos tan bien, aun no, pero… ¿de qué son esas pesadillas?

—Del día en el que perdí a la segunda persona más importante para mí. —Evitó su mirada.

Ruby le abrazó con fuerza, pillándole desprevenido por completo. Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, para ello tuvo que ponerse de puntillas.

—Yo… Cuando era pequeña…

—Para. Ruby, para. No tienes por qué contarme nada. Yo no lo he hecho. Y puedo oír el dolor en tu voz, cualquiera podría. Aun no estás preparada para contar eso. Sea lo que sea. Así que, por favor, no te fuerces por mí. No sufras por mí culpa. Eso es lo que menos quiero que pase.

Ella asintió.

Se abrazaron, mientras Blake y Pyrrha guardaban sus cosas y de vez en cuando les lanzaban miradas incomodas. Como si estuvieran considerando dejarles a solas un tiempo, para no interrumpir.

Cuando se separaron, Jaune se aclaró la garganta sin necesidad. Y camino hasta la puerta.

—¿Adónde vas?—pregunto Ruby.

—A esperar en el pasillo—respondió sin darse la vuelta—. Ya sabes. Para que podáis cambiaros en paz.

—Oh. Es verdad.

—Estoy acostumbrada a compartir vestuarios con hombres—dijo Blake—. Mientras no te me quedes mirando descaradamente y babeando como un perro, no me importaría que te quedaras.

Ruby se sonrojo. Quizá se había imaginado algo un poco… curioso.

—Puede ser. Pero tú no eres la chica aquí.

Blake entorno los ojos.

—Eso ya lo veo—respondió, y de alguna manera logro decirlo sin el menor rastro de ironía—. Solo lo decía para que lo supieras, por si alguna vez tengo que cambiarme y estamos los dos solos. O algo así.

—Ya veo. —Asintió. Y se fue al pasillo.

Aunque no estaba dentro, eso no le impedía oír con claridad el deslizamiento de la ropa. Se preguntó qué aspecto tendría Ruby en ropa interior, iluminada por la luz de la luna que entraba por las ventanas.

Se llevó la mano a la boca. Hundió los dientes en la piel, en la carne. Con mucha fuerza. El sabor de la sangre no tardo en llenarle la boca.

 _No tengo ningún interés en eso_ , se dijo. _Ninguno._

Sabía que solo se estaba mintiendo a sí mismo. Y que eso no se le daba tan bien como le gustaba pensar.

—¿Jaune?—le llamo Ruby desde el interior—. Ya puedes entrar.

Eso hizo.

Miró a Ruby… y se le paró en corazón. No era más que un pijama, no tenía nada de especial, pero por alguna razón se sentía un poco mareado, perdió de golpe la seguridad de si esto era real o no.

Quería besarla. Quería tocarla.

Quería yacer con ella en su cama.

Trago saliva con esfuerzo.

—Bueno, vale—dijo con un tono nada natural—. Vale. Ya estáis todas preparadas, ja, ja.

Se escabullo al baño. Inmediatamente después tuvo que volver a salir, ya que se había dejado la bolsa fuera. Todo ello lo hizo a una velocidad que rivalizaba con la de Ruby. O al menos eso le pareció.

Respiro hondo.

Cuando recupero la compostura, se quitó la camiseta y los pantalones. Después, sin saber muy bien porque, se quedó desnudo, salvo por los calzoncillos, mirándose en el espejo. Durante largo rato. Con sospecha e incluso miedo. Como si el hombre que veía en el cristal fuese un extraño.

Su pecho estaba lleno de cicatrices. Nada más que rastros de las heridas originales, cortesía de su aura, pero muchas de ellas casi le habían matado. No se acordaba de la mayoría de las ocasiones. ¿Qué clase de persona se acordaría de lo que comía cada día, sin fallos? Para él, las cicatrices y la muerte eran tan cercanas que eran como su sombra.

Trazo la línea de las cicatrices, una por una, con un dedo, como fascinado. Como si fuera la primera vez que las veía. Sin apartar la mirada de los ojos del extraño en el espejo.

 _(El hedor de la sangre es sofocante)._

Esa frase trajo recuerdos a su cabeza con una facilidad pasmosa. Los llevo demasiado cerca de la superficie, si, demasiado, sin ninguna duda. Hizo una mueca horrenda.

Tenía ganas de vomitar. Por un momento creyó que al final iba a hacerlo, pero no, las ganas se le pasaron sin más.

Siempre era así. No podía expulsar lo que le estaba destrozando por dentro. Y no podía ser de otro modo. Uno no podía deshacerse de sí mismo. Y aunque fuese posible, ¿qué quedaría entonces?

El extraño en el espejo le dedico una sonrisa con sus pálidos labios.

Eso. Solo quedaría eso.

* * *

—Jaune. Oye, Jaune. ¿Tienes un momento?

El paro en seco, se volvió en la dirección de la voz de Yang. La encontró sonriente, lo que se suponía que era una buena señal, pero su sonrisa era demasiado amplía. Mostraba todos los dientes. En otras palabras, era como la sonrisa de un animal salvaje. No le engaño ni por un segundo.

Si fuera otra persona, habría hecho como si no la hubiera oído. Pero era la hermana de Ruby. No se le ocurría porque la habría echo enfadar, pero tendría que arreglarlo. Fuera lo que fuera.

Sino era capaz, la buena opinión que Ruby se había hecho de él probablemente se desvanecería como la niebla.

Por mucho que le doliera, que odiara incluso mencionarlo, Yang era mucho más importante para ella que él ahora. Quizá más de lo que sería nunca. Conocía a Ruby lo suficientemente bien, a pesar del poco tiempo que habían pasado juntos, para afirmar eso.

—¿Qué pasa, Yang?—pregunto la susodicha.

—Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte—respondió ella demasiado rápido, sin mucha convicción. Jaune apostaría a que con eso solo habría conseguido engañarla a ella. ¿A Blake y Pyrrha? De ninguna manera—. Solo quería hablar un poco con él. En privado, ya sabes. ¿

Parecía que Ruby quería decir algo, pero se lo pensó mejor. Y asintió.

—¿Y bien, Don Juan? ¿Te importa?

—No—respondió Jaune. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza a las demás—. Seguid sin mí. No tardemos mucho. ¿O sí?

La sonrisa de Yang se ensancho aún más. No lo había creído posible, pero tenía la prueba delante de sus narices.

—No. Claro que no.

La siguió hasta un clase vacía. No sabía si la habían dejado abierta, Yang había conseguido la llave de algún modo o había roto la cerradura. Esperaba de todo corazón que no se tratara de lo ultimó. Podría meterse en problemas a causa de eso, y Ruby no se lo tomaría nada bien.

Yang chasqueó los dedos delante de su cara, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

—Don Juan, préstame un poquito de atención. ¿En qué estás pensando?

—En nada. Di lo que tengas que decidir.

Ella hizo pucheros. Puro teatro, claro.

—Vaya. Estoy acostumbrada a que los hombres babean al verme, que se peleen por atención, y cuando toman las cosas hasta ese punto es asqueroso y cansa. Pero, lo admito, que me traten tan fríamente tampoco me sienta bien. —Se echó el pelo hacía atrás con una mano—. Ay, que se le va a hacer. Mujeres. Somos muy complicadas.

—No era lo que pretendía—se disculpó Jaune, de algún modo logro mantener la compostura—. Es solo que no me gustaría meterme en problemas con el profesorado en el primer día de clase. Así que, si de verdad tienes algo importante que decidir, déjate de rodeos. Eso es todo.

—Muy bien. Me dejare de rodeos. ¿Por qué te interesa Ruby? Y no me sueltes que es porque te has enamorado de ella, porque sé que no es verdad. Lo noto en la forma en que la miras. Es algo más. Puedes engañarla, pero no a mí.

—Que no quiera llevármela a la cama—respondió secamente—, y perdona por ser tan directo, no significa que no me allá enamorado de ella. No confundas la lujuria con el amor. Es desagradable.

—Y tú no me mientas. —Sus ojos desprendieron un brillo rojizo. Tan solo por un instante, el tiempo suficiente para permitirse creer que se lo había imaginado. Estaba seguro de que no lo había hecho. ¿Era efecto de su semblanza? Por supuesto, ¿qué otra cosa podría ser?—. Ya te lo he advertido. No me gusta que me mientan.

Por un momento, Jaune considero contarle la verdad. Solo un momento. Si lo hacía, también se lo contaría a Ruby. Y no podía permitir que ella lo supiera. De solo pensarlo como le miraría después de que lo hiciera, quería morirse.

—¿Tan inusual te resulta que alguien se interese por tu hermana pequeña, así, sin más? No veo porque. Es la chica más guapa que he visto nunca, como la doncella de algún cuento de caballeros. Nunca había visto ojos tan preciosos como los suyos y con toda seguridad nunca los volveré a ver. Y tiene una sonrisa radiante como para iluminar la noche en ausencia de la luna.

Yang resoplo.

—No te pongas poeta. Si, Ruby es guapa, incluso más que yo. Tiene buenos genes, nunca he dicho lo contrario. Por si se te olvida, estoy dudando de ti, no de ella. Así que déjate de tonterías y de evasivas, o…

—¿O qué?—Jaune hizo una horrible meca con los labios, una pálida imitación de una sonrisa—. ¿Pretendes sacarme lo que quieres saber por medio de la fuerza? ¿Cómo pretendes explicarle a Ruby los moratones, que tenga que ir a la enfermería después de verme contigo? Dime. Soy todo oídos.

Yang apretó los dientes. Y los puños. Un temblor le sacudió el brazo derecho. O eso le habría parecido a otro. El, en cambio, estaba seguro que había tenido que contener las ganas de asestarle un buen puñetazo.

Pese a todo, su opinión de ella no empeoro, sino más bien al contrario: estaba encantando. Le había dejado claro que estaba dispuesta a defender a Ruby con uñas y dientes, que para ella era lo más importante en el mundo. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacerle más feliz?

—De eso nada—dijo por fin Yang—. Aun no me has dado motivos para tratarte así. Así que me contendré por muy furiosa que me pongas. Hasta que me des motivos. Al fin y al cabo, soy la guardiana de mi hermana. Ese es mi trabajo.

En sus ojos había una voluntad inquebrantable. De hecho, todo en ella, desde la cabeza a los pies, incluso en su postura, le hablaba de eso. Pero también vio algo que no había sabido ver hasta ese momento. Un dolor insondable, una tristeza que no menguaba.

En otras palabras, ella estaba rota.

Como él.

Extendió una mano para tocarle el hombro. Yang se puso tensa. Por un momento pensó que iban a zanjar este asunto a golpes, después de todo, pero no hizo nada más.

—No tienes nada de lo que preocuparte—le dijo con serenidad—. De hoy en adelante, puedes descansar. De hoy en adelante, yo seré quien la proteja.

Considerando que había dicho todo lo necesario, se dio la vuelta.

Ella le vio marchar. En silencio. Fulminándolo con la mirada.

* * *

Jaune se colocó en su asiento, respiro hondo. Ruby, por supuesto, no lo paso por alto. Y le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.

Como es de suponer, él no se la devolvió. Sabía que le iba a preguntar, era más que evidente. Y le resultaría completamente imposible mentir mirando eso hermosos ojos como la plata liquida, como la luna llena. Hermosos y letales cual el filo de su guadaña.

—¿Qué quería?

—Tonterías sin importancia—respondió sin siquiera pestañear—. En concreto y sobre todo, burlarse de mí porque estoy durmiendo en la misma habitación que tres chicas guapas.

Ruby casi pego un salto.

—¿Crees que soy guapa?

Esta vez sí que le sostuvo la mirada, puesto que no tenía necesidad de mentir.

—No tiene nada ver con que lo que yo piense o deje de pensar—dijo con evidente extrañeza, como si le hubiera dicho que el cielo era de color purpura—. Eres hermosa. Eso es un hecho indiscutible.

Ruby se puso un poco roja. Se acercó como si fuera a conspirar con él. Sus hombres se tocaron, sus caras casi se rozaban.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué es lo que crees tú?

—Pues la verdad. Que lo eres.

Ay, si enrojecía más se volvería incandescente.

—Gracias—dijo ella, con la mirada clavada firmemente en la madera de su mesa.

—De nada—respondió Jaune, despacio y al cabo de un rato. Y muy confundido. ¿A qué se debía que se pusiera tan roja todo el rato? ¿De verdad seguía enferma o se trataba de otra cosa, quizá de que…?

No. Resoplo para sus adentros.

No era por él, de ninguna manera.

Era tan firme su convicción de que no se merecía el amor de nadie, y mucho menos el de ella, que descarto esa posibilidad de inmediato.

* * *

 **Notas**

Para que no haya confusión, debo mencionar que cuando dije que publicaría las siguientes partes en x días según su número, no estaba contado el día de publicación de la parte anterior. Así que publicare la tercera parte del segundo capítulo el miércoles, día diecinueve, y la cuarte parte el lunes, día veinticuatro.


	7. Capítulo segundo - III

**III**

—En el primer día de clase—prosiguió la profesora Goodwitch—, tenemos por costumbre enfrentar a compañero con compañero. En el bosque luchasteis codo, conseguisteis adaptaros y perseverar. Lo cual no es poco, pero con eso no basta para forjar a un equipo de cazadores. Para ello, además es necesario que aprendieras de primera mano de que es capaz el otro. Y que sigáis adáptanos. En otras palabras, la intención de este ejercicio es que os sirva de base para vuestros entrenamientos privados, en equipo.

Jaune estaba nervioso. Lo había estado desde hace rato, pero lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera sabía porque. Miraba en todas direcciones, no podía parar de hacerlo. Se mordisqueaba los labios, se rascaba las muñecas.

( _¡dejadme salir!_ )

¿Qué no lo sabía? Oh, claro que lo hacía, pero prefería esconderse de sí mismo. Por un lado, no podía culparse por ello. Esa costumbre, por llamarlo de algún modo, de no enfrentarse a sí mismo era lo único que había evitado que perdiera la cordura en los años subsiguientes.

En la gran pantalla que colgaba encima de la pared, unas imágenes estaban dando vueltas continuamente, como en una de esas máquinas tragaperras. Eso era lo que decidiría los combates. Puro azar.

¿Cuál era la verdad, lo que le estaba devorando por dentro ahora mismo?

No quería enfrentarse a Pyrrha. Sabía de lo que era capaz de hacer, había visto algunos de sus numerosos combates desde el principio hasta el final. Y no estaba seguro de poder con ella. Si fallaba delante de Ruby, si la decepcionaba de esa manera… Se volvería loco. De verdad que sí. Y no habría vuelta atrás para él.

 _Para de hacer eso,_ pensó. _Vas a preocupar a Ruby, imbécil, inútil de mierda. Solo sirves para preocuparla._

Ella le toco un hombro. Al levantar la cabeza, entendió porque. La pareja elegida había resultado ser la suya, como tanto se había temido. Parecía cosa del destino.

Cerró los ojos, respiro hondo.

Los volvió a abrir.

¿Y qué? Pyrrha no era más que una competidora en varios torneos, en su mayor parte sus habilidades estaban enfocadas a luchar contra otra persona, no a los Grimm. Y de uno en uno, no a la vez. Muchos pensarían que eso significaba que ella tenía la ventaja, especialmente si supiera que el cómo luchador era justo lo contrario. Pero la ferocidad necesaria para sobrevivir en la tierra de nadie, en la tierra de los Grimm, era su propia ventaja.

La destruiría delante de todos.

Le demostraría lo que valía a Ruby, sin dejarle lugar a dudas.

Se puso de pie. El silencio era opresivo, le envolvía como una vieja manta. Podía sentir que todos le miraban, le juzgaban. Y no lo valoraban. Estaban convencidos de que verían como la campeona se encargaba de él fácilmente, quizá alargando la batalla para no humillarle en exceso.

Apretó los puños.

Mientras iba a por sus cosas, su armadura, su espada y su escudo, no podía oír nada más que el retumbar de los latidos de su corazón en su pecho y el eco que producían en sus oídos. No se sentía nada bien.

Volvió sobre sus pasos, camino hacía su zona de la arena. Dirigió una mirada hacía las gradas. Ruby estaba muy quieta y muy callada. Por su cara dedujo que, pese a lo emocionada que estaba, se encontraba atrapada en una encrucijada. Dicho de otro modo, no sabía a quién apoyar.

Jaune le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Esperando que no lo pasara por alto. .Que hubiera podido comunicarle todo lo que tenía que comunicar. Desafortunadamente, desde esa distancia no había manera de comprobarlo. Y ya no le quedaba tiempo para distracciones.

Clavo los ojos en la amazona que tenía delante.

Viéndola así, viendo el brillo en sus ojos, entendía porque la llamaban la Diosa de la Victoria. Independientemente de sus victorias en tal y cual torneo, exudaba una confianza absoluta, una presencia opresiva y abrumadora.

Jaune tuvo la sensación de que estaba viendo a Pyrrha Nikos por primera vez. Tal y como ella había dicho, el combate era el centro de su vida.

—¿Estás preparado?—pregunto Pyrrha. Sonreía lánguidamente, así que no era una burla. Pero no le dio respuesta alguna. No podía permitirse gastar ni un poco de aliento antes del combate. Sería un error que pagaría caro.

Apretó la espada hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

Su mente le estaba jugando malas pasadas. La veía abalanzándose contra él, atacando salvajemente, sin dar cuartel. A pesar de que no se había movido ni un centímetro de su posición. De que no podía hacerlo, pues era necesario esperar a que…

—1…, 2…, ¡3!—Finalmente, la profesora Goodwitch dio la cuenta atrás.

Jaune asumió una posición de combate. Pyrrha hizo lo mismo, pero la suya era más relajada, más abierta. Aun así, no se dejó engañar, sabía que podía responder a cualquiera de sus posibles movimientos en menos de un segundo. No había una grieta en esa temible muralla.

Él no se movió, no mordió el azuelo.

Inmóviles, ellos se midieron con la mirada.

Ahora que lo pensaba, en cierto sentido era similares. Ella era el único otro estudiante entre los que había visto hasta ahora que hiciera uso de escudo, armadura y un arma larga. Si sus estadísticas eran parecidas, lo que inclinaría la balanza del combate sería la habilidad.

Ya no podía aguantar más.

Sin más, Jaune se lanzó a por ella, sujetando la espada con las dos manos.

El escudo lo llevaba a la espalda, pues en la tierra de los Grimm había aprendido a no depender tanto de él. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que no lo hubiese incorporado a su estilo de lucha. Claro que no.

Ellos chocaron, se enzarzaron en un rápido intercambio de golpes, evasiones, paradas y fintas. Un intercambio que rompió cuando, de repente, le dio una patada en el pecho a su adversaría.

Pyrrha se tambaleo hacía atrás unos pasos, se llevó la mano donde le había dado y le miro como enfadada.

Jaune le respondió con una sonrisa burlona. Y un gesto igual de burlón con una mano.

En serio, ¿qué se esperaba? ¿Un duelo limpió y reglamentando, como en uno de sus torneos? Desafortunadamente para ella, en el campo de batalla no había reglas, ni existía el juego sucio. Debería comprender que él, al menos, estaba luchando por su vida, ya que le había hablado sobre lo que sentía por Ruby.

No estaba por encima de nada si le daba la más mínima ventaja. No dudaría en arañar y morderla, en escupirle en la cara, en fingir que había traspasado su aura y le había herido de gravedad, incluso.

Pyrrha volvió a la carga. Esta vez se movió bastante más rápido, antes, al parecer, solo había querido ponerle a prueba.

 _Da igual. Puedo soportarlo._

No pudo parar o esquivar ni su primer ataque. No entendió como, porque había reaccionado con más que suficiente rapidez, pero la realidad es que no fue capaz. Y que la lanza de Pyrrha le golpeo de lleno en la cara. Ella, por supuesto, aprovecho la ventaja sin pensárselo dos veces.

A pesar de que no le ponía en una buena posición, se lo agradeció. Al fin y al cabo, si Ruby se daba cuenta que ella se había estado conteniendo, aunque solo fuera un poco, su victoria no significaría lo mismo.

Debía bajar a la diosa de la Victoria de su pedestal y arrastrarla al fango.

Jaune hizo un molinete y al mismo tiempo puso distancia entre ellos. No era el mejor de todos sus posibles movimientos. Pyrrha portaba una lanza, así que le convenía que la lucha se desarrollara a cortas distancias, pues a ella le sería difícil maniobrar con su arma, mientras que a él no. Lo había hecho, admitía, porque había perdido la compostura. Ni más ni menos.

No cometería ese error dos veces seguidas, sin embargo.

Volvieron a chocar. El metal vibro, canto agudamente. Al contrario que en el bosque Esmeralda, contra el Death Stalker, no se había perdido a sí mismo. Al menos por ahora. Si lo hacía, si se abalanzaba sobre Pyrrha con intención asesina…

Nada. No tenía que preocuparse por eso, pues no iba a suceder.

( _sigo siendo yo mismo_ ).

Estaba perdiendo terreno, perdiendo en más de un sentido, y a velocidad de vértigo. Eso era lo que le decían sus sentidos, pero su mente era incapaz de comprender lo que estaba pasando. De alguna manera, sus golpes siempre eran un poco demasiado lentos, un poco menos fuertes y precisos de lo debido. Además, por si fuera un poco, la ventaja con la que contaba no se había manifestado. La lanza se movía en las manos de Pyrrha como si estuviera viva. Así que el oponente le estaba abrumando con facilidad.

Mientras luchaba desesperadamente por defenderse, y no por romper su guardia, su mente perseguía el porqué de la situación. ¿Acaso se había dejado engañar por la reputación de su oponente, permitido que le metiera el miedo en el cuerpo y que este le saboteara de una manera completa y humillante?

No. No podía ser tan sencillo.

El no sentía miedo. No lo hacía porque…

( _¡no estoy muerto!_ )

Jaune paro en seco, dio un salto hacia atrás y poco después de aterrizar arrojo lejos su Crocea Mors. Fuera de la arena.

—¿Significa eso que te rindes, señor Arc?

—No—respondió mientras comenzaba el innecesariamente largo y complicado proceso de quitarse la armadura—. Tan solo estoy… equilibrando la balanza.

Pyrrha no aprovecho la ocasión para atacar, tampoco parecía ir a hacerlo. En cambio le estaba mirando con una expresión cercana al horror, lo que le dejo claro, más allá de toda duda, que había dado en el clavo: su semblanza era el control sobre la polaridad.

Había estado manipulando el metal de su espada, su escudo y su armadura para darse la ventaja.

¿Diosa de la Victoria? Ja. Como mucho era una titiritera experta.

Ahora le demostraría como luchaba un guerrero de verdad. Jaune levanto los puños. Raramente se había visto obligado a utilizar sus manos durante un combate, pero tendría que apañárselas.

—No sé a qué te refieres —terció la profesora—. Pero, como quieras. Os permito que continuéis.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, él rompió la parálisis. Cuando Pyrrha intento golpearle en el plexo solar, el intercepto el golpe agarrando el arma con las dos manos. Y lucho por arrebatársela. Era lo más básico de lo básico. Si te encontrabas con un enemigo que te superaba en poder o habilidad, lo primero era arrebatar sus ventajas. Fueran cuales fueran.

Gracias a su semblanza, que ganara la disputa por el arma era poco probable, claro. Solo cabía esperar que no pudiera hacer uso de ella con demasiada frecuencia. Y sino…

Resulto que podía. O al menos todavía podía. Dentro de poco, iba a perder su agarre.

Jaune soltó la lanza antes de que ella le obligara a soltarla y le dio un puñetazo en la barbilla. El golpe ascendente no solo la dejo aturdida, sino que además casi hizo que se cayera. Solo casi.

Eso le lleno de confianza, le convenció de que aun podía hacer esto. De que nunca debería haber dudado, para empezar. Después de todo, su cuerpo era un arma. Había mutado de niño estúpido a un guerrero en aquella sucia oscuridad en la que pocos seres vivos, ya fueran humanos o faunos, se atreverían a vivir.

¿Qué era ella, en el fondo, en comparación con las sombras y el humo de su pasado? ¿En comparación con la insondable oscuridad de su futuro?

Nada. Si no podía superar esta prueba, mejor sería suicidarse, ya que lo que estaba por venir estaría muy, muy por encima de él.

Por un segundo creyó que Pyrrha le había atravesado con su lanza. Se encogió como si le hubiera golpeado, pero al final se dio cuenta de que no sentía dolor, de que tan solo le había desgarrado la tela de su camisa. Se quedó allí atrapada, prácticamente flotando en el aire, gracias a que su aura no estaba del todo destruida.

La agarro para sacarla. Solo entonces se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía, de que había cometido un grave error. Demasiado tarde.

Salió volando hacia atrás y se estrelló contra una pared con casi la fuerza suficiente para hacer que perdiera el conocimiento. O quizá si lo hizo, pero solo por unos segundos, ni de lejos tiempo suficiente para que se hubiera dado cuenta.

¿Qué importaba eso?

Su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su agitada respiración, la cabeza le daba vueltas. No podía oír siquiera el latido de su propio corazón por encima de los vitorees de la multitud. La lanza ya no estaba clavada en su hombro, más o menos, se había perdido por ahí.

Oyó pasos acercándose. Poco después las botas de Pyrrha entraron en su campo de su visión.

—¿Estás bien? Lo siento, deja que te ayude.

Jaune trato de levantarse. Ella le ofreció su mano, pero él la empujo sin miramientos.

—¡No me toques!

Se alejó de ella apresuradamente, con torpeza, como si estuviera en llamas, como si su mera presencia le arrebatara el aire.

Cayó contra una pared. De no ser por ella, habría acabado en el suelo, ya no podía confiar en sus propias piernas. Todo su cuerpo temblaba erráticamente, como si el shock de la derrota hubiera estropeado algo vital en su cerebro.

Era solo vagamente consciente de que Ruby había bajado de las gradas y ahora estaba muy cerca de él. Tanto que podría tocarla, si eso quisiera.

Pyrrha le había derrotado. Es más, nunca había tenido alguna posibilidad contra ella. A pesar de la sangre, sudor y lágrimas que había puesto en hacerse digno de proteger a Ruby Rose, durante una década entera, quizá un par de años más. A pesar de todos aquellos días y noches de absoluta agonía, cada grito propio que se había grabado a fuego en su mente, de las veces que había estado, literalmente, bañado en su propia sangre.

¿Todo para esto? ¿Para acabar así?

Jaune se mordió la mano con fuerza y aulló salvajemente, como un lobo moribundo, mientras el sabor de la sangre llenaba su boca. Resonó el feo estallido de uno de los huesos del dedo.

( _¡no estoy muerto!_ )

Ruby se detuvo, bajo la mano. Su expresión era completamente indescifrable para él. En ese momento no tenía aspecto de desconocida, sino de que era un ser vivo distinto.

Oyó que en alguna parte caía una gota de agua.

Jaune se dio la vuelta. Y huyó despavorido.


	8. Capítulo segundo - IV

**IV**

Ruby le siguió hasta los vestuarios. Estuvo a punto de echar la puerta abajo inmediatamente, pero se lo pensó mejor. Y no por esa pequeña inconveniencia que era el daño a la propiedad.

¿Y si se estaba quitando la ropa para darse una ducha, pues quería enfriarse después del intenso combate? Ay, ¿y si se lo encontraba desnudo, tal y como vino al mundo?

Ella sacudió la cabeza violentamente, como si así pudiera expulsar esa clase de pensamientos de su cabeza para siempre.

Debía concentrarse en cosas más importantes.

Jaune. Como había actuado después de perder el combate, el grito de dolor y de rabia salvaje que había liberado. Había sido un espectáculo humillante, tenía que admitirlo, pero no tanto como para provocar una reacción así. No estaba segura de que algo lo fuera.

Desde el principio había sospechado que algo le pasaba, pero ahora no podía negarlo. Si esto hubiera pasado el día en que se conocieron, probablemente habría huido de él. Pero ahora no podía, no quería, pues era su amigo.

Su amigo y… nada más. Al menos por ahora.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que había estado perdiendo el tiempo discutiendo consigo misma cuando podría haber estado reconfortándole, sintió el repentino y poderoso impulso de golpear la cabeza contra la pared hasta que se le aclarasen las ideas.

En el último momento, la salvo la aparición de Pyrrha.

—Humm… Creo que no es buena idea—dijo Ruby—. Deberías irte y dejar que yo me…

Se atraganto con sus palabras.

Pyrrha tenía una expresión extraña y vacante en el rostro, como si algo hubiera devorado su alma. El dolor que sentía era casi palpable.

Le recordó a los ojos de Jaune en el último momento, antes de que echara a correr.

Le recordó a su propia expresión en los primeros años tras la muerte de su madre.

Ruby trago saliva con esfuerzo.

¿Qué debería decir? ¿Qué podía decir para arreglar algo que la había afectado tan profundamente? Ni siquiera la conocía. Hasta esta misma mañana, cuando busco su nombre en el pergamino por pura curiosidad, no había sabido ni que ella luchaba en torneos y tenía cierta fama por eso.

—Deberías irte—repitió. No fue su momento más locuaz, pero, al menos, con eso consiguió decir lo único que tenía que decir.

—Tengo que hablar con él—respondió. Quiso rodearla, pero ella se lo impidió—. No lo entiendes, yo…

—Pyrrha, cálmate. Tú eres la que no entiende. Si entras ahí, corres el riesgo de ponerle nervioso. Puede… —Se mordió el labio inferior—. Puede que incluso se ponga violento.

Pyrrha la miro a los ojos. Por primera vez desde que había llegado, se dio cuenta.

Ella quería apartar la mirada de la preocupación que veía allí, pero no podía. Su naturaleza se lo prohibía.

—Es mi compañero—dijo Pyrrha con voz suave, como si le estuviera suplicando. Y completamente destrozada.

—Y él es mi amigo. —Solo después de decirlo se dio cuenta de que podría retorcerle el cuchillo en la herida. Sugerir que en realidad no eran amigos, que quizás nunca lo serían, después de esto. Se llevó las manos a la boca, avergonzada de sí misma—. No quería decir eso. Sabes a lo que me refería, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad?

Cayó el silencio. Un silencio incómodo y sofocante, como una vieja manta.

Pyrrha la empujo a un lado con suavidad y se dirigió hacia la puerta de los vestuarios.

Ella se limitó a observarla.

No se atrevía a negarle eso. Aunque sabía que Pyrrha probablemente lamentaría esa decisión.

* * *

—Lo siento.

Le costó varios segundos recordar a quien pertenecía esa voz y más tiempo aún despertarse y ponerse en situación.

Se llevó una mano al corazón. Sus latidos eran como los golpes de un martillo sobre el hierro. Lentos y dolorosos.

Pyrrha estaba aquí. ¿Desde cuándo?

¿Acaso importaba eso?

Su armadura estaba en el suelo, a unos metros de él. Creía recordar haberla arrojado contra uno de los casilleros, prácticamente haberla arrancado de su cuerpo, pero sus recuerdos eran borrosos e inciertos, como imágenes de un sueño. No sabría decir si había pasado así de verdad o si tan solo se lo había inventado.

Pasos acercándose.

Se tensó como un arco, puso una mano sobre el pomo de la espada, o lo intento, pues tampoco la llevaba encima.

 _Concéntrate_ , pensó.

—De verdad que lo siento—insistió esa mujer. Como si las palabras pudieran arreglar algo así.

—¿Lo siento? ¿Acaso sabes siquiera porque lo sientes? Venga, dime.

—Por hacerte daño. Con eso es suficiente para mí.

Jaune se llevó las manos a la cabeza, se tiró de los pelos. En algún momento logró calmar su agitado corazón.

—Me humillaste. Delante de Ruby. A pesar de todo lo que te conté. Has echado a perder mi confianza, Pyrrha. Y eso no se recuperó con la facilidad que quieres que se recupere.

—Lo siento—repitió. Cada vez que lo decía, más furioso se ponía, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por controlarse. A este paso corría el riesgo de que la atacara para hacer que se callara. No lo sentía. Sabía que no lo hacía—. No pensé que sería para tanto. Solo hice lo que tenía que hacer. El ejercicio de clase.

Ya está. No podía más.

Lamentable, había alcanzado y traspasado su límite en cuestión de segundos, y no había una manera a la vista de volver sobre sus pasos. Aunque la hubiera, sospechaba que no la tomaría. Porque ya estaba harto.

—No me mientas a la cara, hija de puta.

Pyrrha reacciono como si la hubiera golpeado.

—Jaune. Por favor, explícate. No sé qué crees… Que he hecho mal.

—Si me hubieras derrotado normalmente—dijo con un tono peculiar, como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo—, lo habría aceptado. Pero, ¿de esa manera tan humillante? ¿Lanzándome fuera de la arena como si fuera el palo de un perro?

Pyrrha no respondió. Claro que no. No se podía discutir con la voz de la razón.

—Dijiste que estabas cansada de tu fama. Que querías empezar de nuevo como una cazadora más. —Jaune hizo una mueca—. Mentiras. Si no, ¿porque utilizarías tu semblanza hasta ese punto? ¿Por qué no dejar que la pelea se resolviera solo mediante nuestra habilidad e ingenio? Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer. Sí, y bastante más. Sabes que es la verdad, ¿Pyrrha?

»La verdad es que quieres ganar a toda costa.

—Tienes razón—dijo ella, despacio y al cabo de un rato.

—Claro que la tengo.

Pyrrha bajo los ojos por primera vez. Nunca antes la había visto hacerlo.

—Cómo te dije en el bosque, luchar es lo único que se me da bien, desafortunadamente. He pasado seis años de mi vida yendo de una lucha a otra, y eso se convirtió en lo único que tenía. Jaune… todo lo que soy, lo bueno y lo malo, especialmente lo malo, se desprende de eso. Quiero cambiar, créeme. Pero tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de arrojar todo eso a aún lado, derribar la fachada que he ido construyendo, y… descubrir que no hay nada al otro lado. Que no hay esperanza para mí.

»Por eso tengo que ganar. Por eso me aferro a la victoria como si fuera mi salvavidas. Estuviste apunto de derrotarme, y por eso sentí que me estaba muriendo. Que el mundo se estaba acabando.

Dicho de otro modo, estaba rota por dentro, y había perdido de vista su identidad como ser humano. Al igual que le había pasado a él. Eso debería haberle hecho sentir cierta simpatía por ella, pero, por alguna razón, no fue así.

—Perdóname. Intentare cambiar, te lo prometo. Mejorar.

—Te perdono—respondió. Pero fueron solo palabras. Quizá ella también lo supo, aunque aún era incapaz de mirarle a la cara. Vio algo en su rostro que sugería eso.

—No te creo—dijo ella alta y claramente—. No te creo—repitió, sonando al borde de las lágrimas—. Pero al menos esto es un comienzo, o eso espero. Así que te dejare en paz de una vez.

Escucho hasta que el ruido de sus pasos se desvaneció.

Poco después, oyó que la puerta volvía a abrirse. Jaune se puso en pie, se dio la vuelta. Pero allí no estaba Pyrrha otra vez, sino que Ruby. Ella le miraba como si no supiera que estaba viendo. Parecía casi… asustada.

Se le cayó el alma a los pies.

Claro que estaba asustada. En la arena, delante de todos, había montado un terrible espectáculo. Había dejado claro, sin lugar a dudas, que era un lunático. Que no había un lugar para él entre las personas normales.

Que no era ningún caballero.

Jaune se llevó la mano al corazón, temeroso de que se parara de repente. No lo había hecho, claro, pero sus latidos no eran tan fuertes como los de hace un segundo.

Ruby empezó a acercarse. Sus pasos eran seguros, su expresión se volvió más neutral, aunque su recelo aún era visible.

Sí…, recelo. Eso sonaba mejor que miedo, ¿verdad?

 _Deja de mentirte a ti mismo_ , le susurro desde lo más profundo de su mente una vez que se parecía terriblemente a la de -. Acusadora, insidiosa, pero no por ello menos cierta.

Mentiras. Nada más que mentiras, allá donde mirara.

 _¿Quién soy?_

No lo sabía.

Ruby llego hasta a él, le hizo sentarse de nuevo en el banco, se sentó a su lado y le abrazo sin el menor indicio de duda o vergüenza. Con fuerza. Jaune cerró los ojos y disfruto de su calor. Se sentía como un niño, pero no era una sensación del todo desagradable.

—Jaune…—dijo Ruby lentamente—. Creo que va siendo hora de que hablemos.

El permaneció en silencio.

—Oí todo lo que hablaste con Pyrrha—confesó—. ¿A qué te referías con «lo que le dijiste sobre mi»? ¿Porque te importo tanto, Jaune?

La apretó con más fuerza. Como si fuera su salvavidas.

—Acaso… ¿Acaso nos conocemos de antes?

Se lo pensó un momento. Asintió.

—¿De verdad? Lo siento, pero no me acuerdo de eso. ¿Cuándo fue?

—…No nos conocemos en el sentido estricto, pero se de ti desde bastante antes de entrar a Beacon.

—¿Y eso que significa, exactamente? Jaune, quiero ayudarte, pero sino me cuentas nada, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

Le sorprendía que eso no le hubiera inquietado, pero, pensándolo bien, no era tan extraño. No sabía toda la verdad. De hecho, apenas le había dado un bocado de la verdad.

¿Se atrevería a revelarlo todo aquí y ahora? ¿Y sería capaz de soportar las consecuencias que eso acarrearía?

—No preguntes—le suplico—. Deja de indagar. El pasado no importa. Lo único que me importa, lo único que debería importante, es que te quiero. Que te necesito. ¿No puedes dejarlo estar, Ruby? Por favor. Por mí.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué tienes que ocultar?

Lentamente, Jaune abrió los ojos. La oscuridad bailó en los bordes de su visión y desapareció.

Viendo que se quedaba callado, ella añadió:—Me estas pidiendo mucho, Jaune.

—Lo sé.

—Me gustas, y no creo que seas una mala persona, pero apenas nos conocemos. No sé si hago bien al confiar en ti tan ciegamente. Y además, quiero saber lo que sea que escondas. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? ¿Entiendes que no puedo simplemente pasarlo por alto después de todo lo que he visto?

—Sí. No te preocupes, te lo contare.

—¿Pero?

—Pero no ahora, no hoy. Cuando llegue el momento adecuado.

—¿Cuándo?

 _Cuando ya no sea capaz de seguir adelante_ , pensó.

—Lo sabrás cuando llegue.

—Eso… Está bien. Veo que no voy a poder sacar nada, así que me rendiré por hoy. Soy una cabezota, pero también sé cuándo debería darme por vencida.

—No tanto, si de verdad piensas seguir con esto mañana.

Ruby se rió secamente—Eso también es por tu bien, ¿sabes?

—Sí. Lo sé.

Sabía que se estaba acercando el punto de inflexión que había temido incluso desde antes de conocerla, y todo lo que hiciera no sería más que un intento de retrasar lo inevitable. La verdad saldría a la luz.

A la fea y sucia luz.

Se avecinaba una tormenta.

Jaune cerró los ojos de nuevo.

* * *

 **Notas**

Para que no haya espacio para la confusión, decidí publicar los capítulos según los acabe de editar. Dicho de otro modo, que haya publicado el segundo capítulo no significa que tenga los demás editados. No sabría decidir cuánto tiempo me va a costar acabar de editar el tercero, especialmente porque el proyecto personal que mencione se ha alargado más de lo que esperaba.

¿Mes? ¿Mes y medio?


	9. Capítulo tercero - I

**Nota del autor**

Os debo una explicación. No os preocupeis, será corta.

El proyecto personal del que os hable, titulado Pájaro de invierno, contaba con 40350 palabras cuando os dije que estaba a punto de terminarlo. Para cuando la termine, en el mes anterior, tenía más de 120000 palabras. Lo que la convierte en la historia más larga que he escrito en mi vida hasta ahora. No puedo poner excusas al respecto. Se me da mal desde siempre estimar cuanto tiempo me va a costar hacer algo, así que no debería haber dicho algo tan específico como que la terminaría en un mes.

Después de eso, releí lo que tenía de _Un ramo de rosas_ con nuevos ojos y me di cuenta de que aunque era bueno, también era una historia demasiado típica.

Después de una espera tan larga, no podía publicar un material con el que yo mismo estaba insatisfecho, así que decidí rescribir esta historia empezando desde el tercer capítulo.

Y aquí está. Al menos su primera parte.

Publicare las restantes partes de este capítulo diariamente y a la misma hora, más o menos. Para dejarlo claro, más allá de este capítulo no tengo nada escrito todavía. Pero por el momento estoy plenamente concentrado en esta historia.

* * *

 **Capítulo tercero**

 _En el que Jaune Arc pierde una batalla y la mayoría de sus esperanzas._

 **I**

Al crecer, sus padres le habían enseñado sobre la importancia de llevarse bien con la gente y aprender a olvidar. Enterrar el hacha de guerra.

Sin embargo, había cosas que no se podían perdonar ni olvidar.

Entumecido, como si no tuviera nada que ver con él, Jaune vio como su padre fue partido por la mitad justo delante de él. Oyendo su último grito, vio cómo su sangre salía volando en grandes cantidades, como sus órganos se desparramaban por el suelo.

Por supuesto, se había interpuesto entre él y el Grimm para defenderle, así que acabó literalmente bañado en las entrañas de su padre.

La sangre era cálida.

Solo cálida. Y, aun así, la sentía lo bastante caliente para quemarle la piel y dejarle en los hueso.

Si no hubiera vomitado cuando empezó la masacre, al ver a una de sus hermanas, cuyo nombre ya había olvidado, yaciendo en la caravana como una muñeca rota, lo habría hecho entonces.

Afortunadamente, o desafortunadamente, se dio cuenta de que estaba por encima de esas cosas.

No había tristeza ni miedo en los ojos de su otro yo. Si había algo ahí, entonces solo podía ser descrito con la palabra: «inhumano».

Aullidos y gritos a su alrededor.

Una cacofonía. Un caos total.

Estoy soñando. Ese pensamiento se alzó por encima de todos los demás, pero ni siquiera con eso consiguió romper la ilusión en la que estaba atrapado. Tan solo era un espectador impotente.

Impotente. Otra vez.

Los fragmentos de la luna estaban dispersos por todas partes, pero ni siquiera su luz podía hacer que la nieve pintada de rojo por la sangre pareciera hermosa.

Corre hijo mío hermanito me hace daño me hace daño ayudame

Sálvame.

Su otro yo se revolvió desesperadamente. El de verdad también lo hizo, estaba seguro.

Pero ¿qué podía hacer?

Era tan pequeño, tan frágil, y ni siquiera sentía las piernas. Ya había visto lo que le pasaba a las cosas pequeñas y frágiles entre los dientes de un Grimm.

Ojos rojos relampaguearon.

Cientos de ellos miles. Por todas partes. De todas partes. Y sabían que él era la última presa disponible.

Podía oírles gruñir y aullar.

Podía sentir el aliento de cada una de esas bestias, caliente, sobrecogedor.

 _No quiero morir_ , pensó. Un eco de un recuerdo.

 **¡NO ESTOY MUERTO!**

Todo termino en un instante. O quizá duro más tiempo, y simplemente no lo percibió porque se había apagado.

En cualquier caso, de un momento a otro vio a los Grimm despedazados y desapareciendo. Noto que en vez de salir sangre negra de sus heridas, de ahí florecían y volaban rosas irrealmente rojas. Y al caer al suelo formaron un campo de rosas que no se marchitarán nunca, como si en ese pequeño trozo del mundo sería verano por toda la eternidad. Volvió a sentir paz y calor y seguridad, y los brazos de alguien alrededor de él.

 _mama_

En el mundo real, sus manos se estaban abriendo y cerrando inconscientemente.

 _Prometo…_

 _Prometo que…_

Abrió los ojos.

Su visión estaba empañada, distorsionada.

Levanto la mano con esfuerzo y acaricio la mejilla de la persona que estaba encima de él. La persona que más le importaba en el mundo.

—Te prometo…—dijo y se detuvo casi inmediatamente, asustado por el sonido de su propia voz.

Algo no encajaba. Había algo muy malo en esto.

Pestañeo.

Oh.

Había vuelto a la realidad.

La mujer a la que estaba mirando era Ruby Rose, su protegida, y estaba en uno de los dormitorios de la Academia Beacon, no desangrándose en la nieve.

Lo repitió para sí mismo, como si el acto le ayudaría a distanciarse de los recuerdos de los que no había podido escapar en más de una década.

Se sentía enfermo.

—¿Jaune? ¿Te sientes mejor?

El asintió. Aunque odiaba mentirle.

La forma en la que nació su sonrisa, en la que sus ojos se iluminaron como estrellas por el alivio, le hizo sentir más culpable.

—Me alegro. Me alegro, pero… Te he oído hablar en sueños. Todas te hemos oído.

El corazón se le paro.

Volvió a latir, claro, pero lentamente y con demasiada intensidad. Como si lo estuvieran golpeando con un martillo para hacerlo funcionar.

—¿Y?

—Solo… Si no quieres hablar de ello, me parece bien, no te preocupes, pero… ¿Por qué gritaste «no estoy muerto»?

Se sintió aliviado. Pero por supuesto, tenía que comprobar si de verdad había esquivado una bala.

—¿No dije nada más? ¿Estás segura?

Preguntar eso dejaba claro que había algo más, algo peor. Ruby se dio cuenta, y eso hizo que se preocupara aún más de lo que ya estaba.

Debería habérselo pensado mejor. Pero ya era un poco demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

Ruby asintió débilmente.

—Vale. Deja que me levante, que me prepare para ir a clase. —Por mucho que me guste estar contigo así, tenemos ciertas obligaciones.

Jaune hizo ademan de levantarse y ella no se lo impidió.

No había esperado que fuera tan fácil.

Se dirigió al armario.

—Jaune —le llamo Ruby. Tan suavemente que al principio pensó que se lo había imaginado—. Por favor. Sé que es un paso muy difícil de dar, pero confía en mí. Quiero ayudarte.

Se preguntó si estaba intentando luchar contra las lágrimas. La sola idea le rompió el corazón. Lo último que quería era que se preocupara por nada, y mucho menos por él.

—Y confió en ti, pero la confianza no basta. Es más complicado de lo que piensas.

—Podrías contármelo a mí —dijo Blake, justo cuando se había olvidado de que no estaban solos en la habitación. Quizás por la mirada que le hecho, se apresuró a dar explicaciones—: Ya que no te importo en particular, pensé que podrías contarme lo que fuera sin que te suponga un gran esfuerzo. Pero parece que me he equivocado. Lo siento, ya me calló.

De no ser porque le preocupaba que se lo contara a Ruby poco después, esa chica habría dado en el clavo.

—Te contare…—dijo Ruby—. Lo de la otra noche. No quiero un quid… un quid pro… Que hagas lo mismo por mí. Solo espero que eso nos acerque un poco más, ya sabes, que puedas abrirte conmigo después de eso.

Que directa. Pero bueno, ese era su estilo.

Jaune trago saliva. Se sentía acorralado.

—Está bien. No es una gran historia, pero te la contare. Os la contare. Al menos creo que tenéis derecho a oír porque he interrumpido y voy a interrumpir vuestro sueño la mayoría de las noches.

Ruby asintió. Aunque dudaba que fuera una respuesta a su última frase, sino más bien un «Si, si, lo he conseguido» que estaba conteniendo para parecer más madura.

¿Qué podía decir?

La conocía bastante bien, a pesar de que solo llevaban unos días juntos como compañeros.

—Pero ahora no, de camino a clase. A este paso vamos a llegar tarde.

* * *

—Como dije antes, no es una gran historia, ni muy larga.

A pesar de que lo había prometido, ahora no podía encontrar las palabras para describir la pesadilla que había vivido hace tantos años. Simplemente estaba intentando ganar tiempo, y no de una forma muy sutil.

—Soy el último miembro vivo de mi familia. —Decidió lo más sencillo: ir al grano—. En cuanto a cómo murieron, creo que os lo podéis imaginar. Grimm. Muchos Grimm. Y eso es todo. Se complica porque como me ha afectado. Pero es una historia deprimentemente común dentro de los reinos y, especialmente, fuera de ellos. No tiene nada de excepcional.

Por supuesto, eso no era todo, ni mucho menos.

Miro de reojo a la chica que caminaba a su derecha, muy pegado a él. A Ruby y sus ojos plateados.

—Lo siento—dijo ella.

—No te preocupes, paso hace mucho tiempo.

—Pero aun te afecta. Como debería. Quiero decir, que es normal. —Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza—. Ah, no sé ni lo que quiero decir.

»Lo siento, ¿vale? Por insistir tanto. Estaba muy preocupada por ti, pero no debería haberlo hecho. Debería haberlo pensado dos veces. Así que lo siento.

Pyrrha y Blake estaban extrañamente calladas. Pyrrha se había puesto un poco pálida. Normalmente Blake siempre tenía un libro en las manos, y hoy no era la excepción, pero se veía que no le estaba prestando atención. Solo fingiendo.

A saber si eso era por lo que había contado o porque esa historia había despertado recuerdos incomodos en su mente.

No la conocía. A penas habían hablado dos o tres veces.

—No hace falta que te disculpes. De verdad. No ha sido para tanto.

—¿Al menos te sientes mejor?—Lo hizo una pregunta.

—Sí. —El mismo se sorprendió con el hecho de que no hubiera tenido necesidad d mentirle para decir eso—. Un poco sí, la verdad.

Una sonrisa más sincera que la anterior se deslizo por su rostro.

Ruby se pegó a él, le cogió del brazo. Su sonrisa era quizás la más grande que había visto desde que se conocieron.

—Bien. —Le apretó con más fuerza. Si alguien les viera así, probablemente se harían ideas equívocas sobre ellos.

Se sonrojo.

—Bien—repitió con no menos entusiasmo—. Es un buen comienzo.

Comienzo. Principios y finales.

Por alguna razón, no pudo evitar que sus palabras suscitaran una mala premonición, anunciada en humo y llamas, en sombras y sombras aún más profundas.

Principios… y finales.

Mientras caminaba a clase junto a ella, perdido dentro de su cabeza, su otro yo observaba su agonía desde lo alto. Anticipando el momento en el que todo se vendría abajo.


	10. Capítulo tercero - II

**II**

—Weiss, necesito tu ayuda. Es sobre Jaune.

—¿Qué pasa con él?

—Odio decirte esto, pero me gustaría que utilices tus contactos para, ya sabes, comprobar su historial.

—Yang… es cosa de Ruby si quiera aceptar los sentimientos de ese chico o no. No creo que debas entrometerte demasiado.

Yang frunció el ceño.

No por lo que acababa de decir, sino que por como lo había hecho. A pesar de que habían hecho las paces y se habían hecho amigas. Pero de vez en cuando la hablaba como si fuera un socio comercial o algo así. Era una Schnee, así que desde pequeña había sido criada para codearse con los de la alta sociedad. Entendía muy bien porque se comportaba de esa manera. Sin embargo, eso no evitaba que se sintiera como si estuviera hablando con alguien que tenía el doble de su edad.

En fin.

—No es eso. Jaune nunca ha mirado a Ruby con lujuria, que yo sepa. Cielos, creo que podría hacerle un striptease y él ni pestañearía. O Ren, ya estamos. O quien sea. Da igual. A pesar de lo que me dijo, mira a Ruby como si fuera una diosa, como si quisiera besarle los pies. Eso, por extraño que parezca, me preocupa más que qué estuviera enamorado de ella.

Cruzó los brazos por encima de sus pechos. Se sentía exhausta, como si llevara varios días sin dormir.

—Eso es… extraño.

—Muy elocuente, copo de nieve. Y muy cierto. Pero no me he acercado para que me des la razón. Por favor, Weiss. Ayúdame.

—No puedo. —Agacho la cabeza.

—Te lo suplico. Es mi hermana. Si algo le pasara, nunca podría perdonarme a mí misma.

—No es eso. Haré todo lo que este en mi poder, créeme, pero no estoy en posición para irle pidiendo favores a mi padre. Vine a Beacon con su aprobación, pero me la gane a regañadientes. Y de todos modos —hizo una mueca—, no querría que sus empleados perdieran tiempo siguiendo un «capricho» de su hija menor.

Yang apretó los puños.

—¿Estás segura de que no hay nada que hacer?

—Lo intentaré —dijo despacio y al cabo de un rato—. Pero no puedo prometerte nada. Los demás suelen pensar que tengo mucha suerte. Que estoy en la cima del mundo, que puedo tener lo que quiera. Pero en realidad solo soy un pájaro en una jaula. Y hasta que Jacques… hasta que mi padre muera, no seré nada más que eso.

No pasó por alto que había tenido que corregirse.

Claramente, no le tenía ningún cariño a su padre. Ella no podía entender eso. Aunque a veces papa le sacaba de quicio, incluso más que su tío, le quería desde el fondo de su corazón.

Al mismo tiempo, era consciente de que a pesar de lo mucho que había sufrido, no todos habían tenido tanta suerte como ella en cuanto a la familia.

Tenía que agradecer que su madre simplemente no estuviera, porque sería aún peor conocerla y saber que era una persona que no se merecía el amor de nadie. Por eso mismo, a veces, dudaba sobre si seguir adelante con su búsqueda.

—Oye, Yang… Lo siento —murmuró Weiss. Su voz realmente era como la de un pajarillo.

Tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta de a qué se refería.

La iniciación. El encontronazo que tuvo con su querida hermana pequeña.

—No tienes porque. Entiendo cómo te sientes, más o menos, y porque actúas como actúas. Ya te he perdonado y lo he olvidado. Seguir atormentandote con eso no tiene sentido.

—Pero…

—Déjalo, en serio. Además, aunque aún estuviera molesta, ahora tengo más problemas que tu desagradable personalidad, como te he dicho antes. —Hizo un gesto despreocupado con una mano—. Olvídalo.

—¡Estoy hablando en serio!

—Y yo también. —Viendo que estaba perdiendo la compostura, suavizó su voz—: Mira, aunque no te lo creas, hubo un tiempo en el que Ruby fue como tú.

—¿Desagradable?

Yang no pudo evitar sonreír, pese a todo. La princesita tenía uñas y dientes cuando quería.

—No. Llena de desconfianza y miedo hacia los demás. Miedo a ser juzgada y que no diera la talla. Todavía no ha podido dejarlo atrás, pero ha mejorado mucho. No sé qué te falta dentro del corazón, pero no es demasiado tarde para ti. Nunca es demasiado tarde para nadie.

 _Haz caso de tus propias palabras, Xiao Long,_ pensó con cierta amargura.

—Puedes encontrar la paz —prosiguió—. Puedes volver a ser feliz otra vez. No hay nadie que te lo impida, excepto tu misma.

Weiss se mordisqueó los labios. Apartó la cabeza, pero no antes de que viera el brillo de las lágrimas en sus ojos.

La atrajo hacía sí, y ella no se resistió. Por supuesto que no. Esto era lo que quería, aunque se negaba a admitirlo y no sabía cómo aceptarlo. Esto era gran parte de lo que necesitaba tan desesperadamente.

 _Es bueno que Nora no esté aquí_ , fue el primer pensamiento que se le pasó por la cabeza. _Probablemente le habría roto tres o cuatro costillas al abrazarla._

Yang se forzó a sonreír.

Ella había criado a Ruby prácticamente sola durante muchos años, demasiados, y ahora que podía dejar que saliera del nido y extendiera sus alas, lo primero que hacía era buscarse otra hermana pequeña a la que cuidar. Sí que era estúpida. Pero…

Simplemente no podía apartar la mirada cuando veía un pajarillo con un ala rota. Tenía que cuidar de ese tipo de personas.

Weiss empezó a temblar en sus brazos.

—Tranquila —le susurró al oído—. Tranquila. No tienes porqué avergonzarte de llorar. No has metido la pata. No tiene nada de malo aceptar tus propios sentimientos.

* * *

Oía gotas de agua… de sangre, cayendo continuamente.

Oía risas estridentes, que se le clavaban en el alma.

No le gustaban las multitudes. Se sentía como si estuviera a la deriva en el mar, sin puntos de referencia, sin nada a lo que aferrarse. Pero debía soportarlo. No le quedaba otra opción.

Aun así, deseo que más estudiantes tuvieran por costumbre desayunar fuera de la cafetería.

A estas horas, siempre estaba repleta. Siempre.

Desafortunadamente, se olvidó de eso en cuanto alcanzo la mesa en la que siempre se sentaba el equipo de Ruby y el de su hermana. Sí, desafortunadamente, a causa del motivo.

Ruby estaba cabizbaja, alicaída.

Los demás le estaban susurrando cosas, probablemente en un intento de reconfortarla, pero claramente no estaba funcionando. Podía ser incluso que solo estuvieran agravando el problema.

Fuera cual fuera.

Apretó los puños, retorciendo el metal de la bandeja.

Le gustaría decir que era debido a la rabia, a que se estaba preparando para luchar por ella.

Pero en realidad sentía miedo.

Era sobrecogedor pensar que podría estar sufriendo por un problema que era incapaz de arreglar. Si la fallaba, su vida perdería todo sentido. Le invadió el impulso de darse la vuelta y echar a correr.

Se resistió.

Se acercó y se sentó en su lugar como si no pasara nada. Algo que los demás no estaban dispuestos a pretender, porque inmediatamente se callaron y clavaron la mirada sobre el como si fuera un completo extraño. No le importaba nadie excepto Ruby, pero… no le gusto esa sensación.

No debería evitar el asunto. Así que decidió ir directo al grano.

—¿Pasa algo, Ruby?

Ella levantó la cabeza. Le miró a los ojos.

Parecía que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. El corazón se le encogió, se le partió en mil pedazos.

Su hermana… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Yang puso una mano encima de la suya.

—No quieres contarme lo que pasa. Vale, pero deberías contárselo a alguien, quien sea. No es bueno embotellar tus problemas. Así que adelante, hazlo. Te daremos privacidad si te decides.

—Deberías hacer caso a tu hermana —dijo Jaune. Se inclinó hacia delante—. Ruby, soy tu protector… Tu amigo. Puedes contarme lo que sea. Yo no juzgo, solo acepto. Y ayudó. Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano por ti…

—Basta. Basta, no tienes que convencerme. —Se enjugó las lágrimas con el dorso de las manos—. Sé muy bien cómo eres. Pero no me pasa nada, así que no me mires de esa manera. No hables así.

—Ruby, sé que no nos conocemos desde hace mucho, al fin y al cabo. Por lo tanto, aprovechare para dejarte claro una cosa. Nunca trates de mentirme. Tu cara es como un libro abierto. No solo para mí, para todo el mundo.

—Sí, bueno. —Se rió amargamente—. No me culparas por intentarlo, ¿eh?

—No seas cabezota. Si no quieres contárselo a nadie, entonces dilo. Pero no finjas que no tienes un problema.

Se había olvidado de la presencia de los demás.

Ahora, en esta mesa, solo existían él y Ruby. No, desde el principio los otros personajes solo habían sido parte del decorado para él. No le importaba si se divertían o sufrían.

Ruby apartó la mirada.

Sabía que tenía razón, aunque no quería admitirlo. Esa era una buena señal. Siempre y cuando pudiera manejar bien lo que seguía. Ya le sorprendía bastante que sus pobres intentos de hacerla sentir mejor aún no le hubieran explotado en la cara.

—Te conozco —dijo él. Un empujoncito más—. Tú no eres así. Cuando te hacen daño, confías en tus amigos, tu familia. No les das la espalda. Ni siquiera se te pasa por la cabeza.

—¿Y cómo es que me conoces tan bien, cuando solo llevamos juntos unas cuantas semanas? ¿Quién te crees para decirme como pienso, quién soy? Me gustaría saberlo. Yo, en cambio, no sé nada de ti. Siempre estás hablando de protegerme, que es tu deber. O algo así.

Jaune se quedó sin palabras. Sin aire.

La mirada de Ruby, llena de furia, le tenía clavado al asiento. Nunca pensó que pudiera expresar esa emoción convincentemente. Y si lo hubiera hecho, se habría esperado algo como la rabia de su hermana, que al fin y al cabo venía de su gran corazón. Pero esos ojos…

Era como los de Weiss cuando se enfadaba. Lagos helados.

Estaba completamente indefenso bajo la rabia de la única persona que le importaba. Si le clavaran un cuchillo, ni sentiría la hoja deslizándose entre sus costillas.

—Hasta ahora lo he pasado por alto —prosiguió—. Pero ya no puedo. ¡Estoy harta de fingir que no veo lo extraño que eres! ¿Por qué dices esas cosas? ¿Quién eres en realidad? Jaune… si es que ese es tu verdadero nombre.

Trago saliva. Los bordes de su visión bailaban como si fueran a desprenderse.

Esta, sin duda, era la peor situación posible.

Y ni siquiera había pensado en cómo salir de esta. Ahora no podía. Tenía la mente en blanco.

( _no quiero morir_ )

—¿Qué? ¡Vamos! —Ruby golpeó la mesa con los puños, se levantó de repente. Lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas—. ¿Por qué te importo tanto? ¡Dilo!

—Porque te amo.

Las palabras se deslizaron de su boca antes de que se diera cuenta. Pero no podía y no quería retirarlas. Mientras las decía, descubrió que eran ciertas.

Amaba a Ruby Rose.

Ella dio un paso atrás, tropezó con la mesa y casi se cayó al suelo de espaldas. Era imposible distinguir su rostro de su capa por el color.

—Sí, te amo —repitió como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo—. Entonces es lo más natural del mundo que quiera saber que te tiene triste y que quiera protegerte. Pero solo seré capaz de hacer eso si me dejas.

Ruby no reaccionó perceptiblemente. Le miraba como si no estuviera segura de que estaba viendo.

Jaune se levantó.

Camino hasta ella y la arropó en sus brazos. Ruby no reaccionó de ninguna manera, pero tampoco se apartó. Su cuerpo era suave y cálido como un campo de rosas. Con la cabeza sobre su hombro, siguió llorando. Parecía que no iba a parar nunca.

La mitad de la cafetería les estaría mirando, pero no le importaba. Podían apuntar con el dedo, reírse y cuchichear todo lo que quisieran.

—Te lo suplico —le susurró al oído—. Déjame ser tu caballero, aunque solo sea por esta vez.

Su propia voz estaba a punto de romperse.

El dolor en su corazón era imposible de describir.

Ruby levantó las manos y las puso sobre su pecho. Para apartarle de un empujón, pensó. Pero no. Apretó la camisa, haciendo la tela un ovillo. Le temblaban las manos.

—Cardin y su equipo… CRDL, me han estado… molestando.

—Acosando. —Apenas pudo evitar que la rabia se le notara en la voz.

—…Sí. Llevan haciéndolo casi un mes.

Antes pensaba que sabía lo que era el dolor, pero se equivocaba. Esas cinco palabras, tan sencillas como eran, le dejaron medio muerto.

¿Tanto tiempo y no se había dado cuenta?

¿Dónde había estado mirando? ¿Qué coño le pasaba?

 _¡Eres un puto inútil!_

Acarició la cabeza de Ruby, aunque no se sentía del todo como el mismo. Y tenía la sensación de que su cuerpo pertenecía a otra persona y el solo lo estaba tomando prestado.

¿Temblaba?

Sí. No podía parar.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? —Lucho por reprimir las ganas de llorar.

 _Tienes que ser fuerte._

 _Tienes que estar ahí para ella_ , le dijo una voz familiar. Una que nunca podría olvidar. _Siempre._

—Porque es humillante. Ya no soy una niña. No vivo con miedo e inseguridad. No miro para ver si hay un monstruo debajo de la cama cada vez que voy a dormir. Mi trabajo es luchar contra los monstruos de verdad. Se me da bien. De hecho, soy mejor que la mayoría. Y, aun así, cuando me ponen a otra persona delante… Cuando tengo que enfrentarme a burlas, empujones y tonos feos, me tiemblan las piernas, se me para el corazón y no puedo decir ni una palabra.

»Soy tan patética…

Apartó a Ruby de sí lo justo para secarle las lágrimas con la punta de los dedos. Cariñosamente.

—Eso no es cierto —murmuró. Sus palabras eran por y para ella—. Eres más fuerte que nadie. Pero todo el mundo tiene sus debilidades. Me ocupare de ellas por ti. Te lo aseguro. Cuando lo hagan, no volverán a pensar en hacerte daño. ¿Cómo es? ¿Ese Cardin?

—Alto y corpulento. Lleva armadura de cuerpo completo y su arma es una simple maza de guerra. Pero no hagas nada. Por favor.

—¿Por qué?

—Solo lo empeorarías. No les expulsaran, y luego… luego…

Se desquitarían con ella. Eso quería decir.

—No. Terminare con esto.

—Prométeme que no harás nada y te contare lo que quieras saber sobre mí. Cualquier cosa que se te ocurra.

Tentador. Pero no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados cuando su felicidad estaba en juego, aunque ella se lo pidiera.

Sintió un hormigueo en la nuca.

Levantó la mirada por encima del hombro de la muchacha. Busco a su objetivo entre la multitud y lo reconoció inmediatamente, aunque ella le había dado una descripción imprecisa.

Cardín les estaba mirando.

Sonriendo abiertamente, como un rey observando la muerte de unos vagabundos al lado de la carretera. Creía que tenía el control.

Eso no duró mucho.

Su horrible sensación de satisfacción se transformó en preocupación. Normal, había visto su verdadero rostro, uno que ni siquiera le había mostrado a Ruby.

El rostro de un animal. Una criatura no menos brutal y salvaje que los Grimm.

 _Espera._

 _Tú espera ahí, qué te mostrare de lo que soy capaz en realidad._


	11. Capítulo tercero - III

**III**

La arena de combate. Los espectadores en las gradas, a su alrededor. El aire que entraba y salía de sus pulmones.

Tenía que concentrarse en los elementos del mundo que le rodeaba para que no perdieran su significado. La rabia no le permitía ni un instante de relajación, pero no podía perder la cabeza hasta que comenzara la batalla.

—Señor Arc —dijo Goodwitch—, hoy lucharas contra…

—Que sea Winchester, del equipo CRDL. ¿Le importa?

—No. —Frunció el ceño—. Como quieras. —Lo anoto en su agenda electrónica—. Cardin Winchester, prepárese y baje a la arena.

No podía esperar.

Temblaba de excitación. Le enviaría a la enfermería con todos los huesos rotos y la lengua corta. Entonces, solo entonces, ese hijo de puta aprendería la lección.

Busco a Ruby en las gradas.

La miro a los ojos durante un largo momento, luego asintió con la cabeza. Mensaje mandado.

Ella se miró el regazo.

* * *

Ruby le había dicho la verdad.

El arma de Cardin era ciertamente una simple maza. No contenía Dust ni nada especial. El arma de un cazador le representaba, era algo así como su tarjeta de negocios, y esta no podía ser más apropiada. Era tan simple como el orangután que la utilizaba.

Sí poseía inteligencia, era una inteligencia animal. Como la de todos los acosadores.

Goodwitch marco la cuenta atrás.

O bien no se había dado cuenta de la animosidad que había entre ellos, lo sería que era, o no le importaba.

Probablemente se trataba de eso.

Tres.

Pasaron a la acción. Se encontraron en medio de la arena y sus armas chocaron, provocando una lluvia de chispas. No quería admitirlo, pero ese Cardin era bastante fuerte. Más que él.

No podría ganar en un forcejeo.

Así que no iba ni a intentarlo. Como debe ser.

Se echó hacía atrás y blandió a Crocea Mors inmediatamente. Pensó que su oponente no iba a perder tiempo en avanzar y aplastarle con su maza, pero se equivocó. Se quedó ahí, en su sitio.

Sonriendo como una hiena.

Apretó los dientes. Simplemente mirarle a la cara era como una tortura para él. Por hacerle daño a Ruby, por disfrutar de su dolor, no merecía poder ponerse de pie ni por un segundo más.

Cardin agarro la maza con ambas manos, la levantó por encima de su cabeza y… ¿la arrojó?

Sí. No podía creerse que incluso alguien como él pudiera ser tan estúpido, pero no podía negar la evidencia que tenía delante de sus ojos. Lo vió venir desde kilómetros, así que se quedó mirando la maza tranquilamente. Dio dos pasos hacia la derecha poco antes de que le alcanzara, y el mazo pasó de largo. Cayó, seguramente, fuera de la arena.

Pero no se molestó en mirar.

Se lanzó a por Cardin, con la espada en una mano y el escudo en el otro. Pese a todo, Cardin parecía confiado. Estaba firme, con las manos en la cintura. Y una mirada desafiante.

Jaune se lanzó hacía un lado, confiando en sus instintos. Por eso evito, aunque por los pelos, que la maza se hundiera en su costado como el puño de un gigante.

El arma volvió a las manos de su portador tras hacer una vuelta completa.

Chasqueo la lengua.

Vale, así que su arma no era del todo normal y corriente. No volvería a subestimar a Cardin. Por mucho que le odiara, se había ganado su lugar en Beacon, y eso era innegable.

Dio dos pasos hacía delante, medio vuelta y ejecuto una voltereta. Todo tan rápido que Cardin fue apenas capaz de reaccionar a tiempo.

Parecía sorprendido. No… asustado.

¿Acaso se creía que había demostrado su verdadero potencial en los combates de entrenamiento hasta ahora? Para el, esas peleas eran comparables a juegos de niños.

Esta no era ningún juego.

—¿Por qué estás tan enfadado, Arc? —preguntó, sonriendo—. ¿Por esa chiquilla? La sigues como un perrito faldero a pesar de que eres obviamente más fuerte y todo… ¿por qué? ¿Por amor, por su cuerpo? Qué estupidez, humillarte así por una chica que ni siquiera sabe defenderse a sí misma.

—Cierra la puta boca.

—¿Sabes que? Después de que te de una paliza, yo y mi equipo la llamaremos al bosque. Para disculparnos. Pero la tiraremos al suelo y nos la follaremos de uno en uno, o quizás de dos en dos. Disfrutaremos de todos sus agujeros antes de que tu puedas siquiera cogerla de la mano. Por supuesto, no habrá nada de protección. Haremos… que florezca una pequeña rosa.

»¿Qué te parece?

Cardín estalló en carcajadas.

Jaune paró su siguiente golpe y casi consiguió arrancarle el arma de las manos.

Una lastima.

Había apuntado a su brazo.

—¿A qué viene esa cara? ¿Te estás poniendo nervioso? Ah, Jauny, no seas así. Esto es un entrenamiento amistoso.

Jaune le dio un cabezazo con todas sus fuerzas.

La nariz estalló, la sangre fluyo libremente. La maza se deslizó entre sus manos. Tuvo que recogerla del suelo, pero no aprovechó esa oportunidad. Observó como la levantaba con manos temblorosas.

No porque quisiera, sin embargo.

Se concentró en su respiración, que se había escapado a su control. No puedo permitir que «eso» pase aquí. Si lo hago, estoy acabado. Y Ruby también.

Sintió como algo en su espalda se expandía como un tumor cancerígeno, como sus huesos se partían y se retorcían para encajar en nuevas configuraciones. Luchó contra el dolor. Lucho por reprimirse.

Un gruñido se escapó de entre sus labios.

Cuando cesó, estaba llorando de frustración y por el dolor. Solo unas pocas lágrimas, pero era humillante.

Se preguntó sí alguien se habría dado cuenta de lo que casi había pasado.

—¿Y ahora lloras? Que…

Jaune le rajó una mejilla. Sangró un poco. Pero no era suficiente, ni mucho menos.

Cardin se concentró en defenderse.

Era un maldito orangután, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que eso era lo único que iba a poder hacer de ahora en adelante. Jaune no tenía intención de retroceder ni un solo paso más. Y, por supuesto, tampoco pretendía contenerse. El ruído repetido del choque del acero parecía representar los gritos que oía en su interior.

La bestia que habitaba en su interior se había despertado.

Él se había despertado. Así era en realidad, aunque le gustara pretender lo contrario.

—¡Callate! —Su voz se asemejaba a la de un animal moribundo—. Ruby Rose es mía, ¿lo entiendes? De la cabeza a los pies, su cuerpo, su corazón y su mente, ¡todo mío! Y no permitiré que alguien como tú la mancille con sus sucias manos. Cumpliré con mi deber. Mi misión. Tu no eres más que otro obstaculo, niño estupido.

»¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Quién coño te crees que eres? He matado a cazadores mucho mejores que tú sin derramar ni una gota de sudor. No eres nadie. ¿Crees que conoces el significado de la fuerza?

»Ahora te mostrare lo equivocado que estás.

Otro impacto.

El aura de Cardín se rompió como un papel de vidrio. Oyó vagamente a alguien diciéndole que parara, que la pelea había terminado.

No paró.

Enterró a Crocea Mors en el pecho del enemigo con sencillo, fluido y letal movimiento. El niño abrió la boca, tenía los ojos muy abiertos. Tosió. Gimió de dolor. Y escupió sangre.

—Has sido tan ruidoso, tan molesta en la vida, que al menos deberías morir en silencio. Eso sería lo único de lo que puedes estar orgulloso.

Algo se enredó alrededor de la mano con la que sujetaba la espada. Una fusta. Tiró con todas sus fuerzas para romperlo, pero no se movió ni un centímetro. Glynda. Esa mujer…

Jaune aulló. Su sed de sangre hizo temblar el aire.

Con tu telequinesis, Glynda le arrancó la espada de las mano, le tiró al suelo y empezó a arrastrarle hacía ella. Jaune se resistió a la tracción, intentó volver ponerse en pie. Sin éxito.

La sangre de Cardin cayó sobre su espalda como el agua de una fuente. Le dio una sensación desagradable.

—Ríndete —le ordenó la cazadora—. Si piensas continuar con esto, podrías obligarme a hacer algo que ambos lamentaremos. Pero defenderé a mis estudiantes, cueste lo que cueste.

Escucho sus palabras, pero no tenían ningún significado para él. Tampoco su dedicación.

Había herido gravemente a Cardín, pero no estaba seguro si le había dado de lleno en el corazón o había fallado. Le daba igual que hicieran con él por el crimen. Pero sólo si lograba quitar de en medio a ese hijo de puta.

—¡Ozpin! —gritó Jaune, sorprendido porque su garganta aún pudiera formar sonidos humanos como ese—. ¡Se que puedes oírme! ¡Ven aquí y haz que me suelte! Tengo que matarle. Que proteger a Ruby y cumplir mi promesa. Fallaste a Summer Rose, ¡así que me debes esto! ¡Se lo debes!

Nunca podría retirar esas palabras. Pero había traspasado la linea de no retorno cuando apuñalo a Cardin. ¿Por qué tendría que temer que Ruby supiera eso ahora?

Glynda dejo de tirar. Le estaba mirando, muy pálida, quieta como una estatua.

Parecía como si el mundo se hubiera venido abajo encima de ella.

No le importaban sus razones. Pero, como no, aprovecho esa oportunidad. Agarró la fusta con la otra mano y se libró de ella en una gran demostración de fuerza. El trozo arrancado cayó al suelo mientras echo a correr para recuperar su espada. Estaban en el suelo, bañada en la sangre del enemigo.

El resto del equipo CRDL, o eso asumió, había bajado de las gradas y congregado alrededor de su moribundo líder. No les prestó atención.

Extendió la mano y se inclinó hacia delante.

Sus dedos no alcanzaron el pomo. La fusta de Goodwitch salió disparada y le golpeo en el pecho a medio camino. El golpe, de alguna manera, fue lo bastante fuerte para lanzarle contra una pared.

Oyó cómo se agrietaba a su espalda, como los escombros caían a su alrededor.

Y los gritos, mientras los estudiantes que estaban en ese lado se apartaban de él. O quizás habían estado sonando desde que apuñalo a Cardin y acababa de darse cuenta.

No importaba.

Se levantó de algún modo, dio un paso hacia delante y volvió a caer. No le quedaban fuerzas en el cuerpo. Es más, la piel de las manos, al menos, se estaba retorciendo, hinchando y desinflando, y burbujeando.

Si se descuidaba, le pasaría algo peor que perder la consciencia en un momento como este.

Antes de terminar con su trabajo.

Se arrastró hacía la espada ayudándose con las manos. Podían romperle el cuerpo, pero su espíritu era indomable. Mientras estuviera vivo, seguiría luchando.

Los latidos de su corazón sonaban como el batir de las alas de una mariposa.

Crocea Mors. La muerte amarilla.

Si se hacía con ella, podría salir de esta. Estaba convencido. Tenía que creer en ello.

Al final se detuvo antes de llegar, pero no porque su cuerpo le hubiera fallado. Ruby se arrodillo junto a el y le puso la cabeza sobre su regazo. El dolor en sus ojos fue como una puñalada.

Se sintió aún peor cuando pensó que al menos esa emoción no era odio hacía el.

En realidad lo habría preferido mil veces.

Sabía por experiencia propia que el odio y la rabia podían funcionar como un bálsamo.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué?

Jaune abrió la boca para responder y descubrió que no podía. El dolor había cerrado su garganta.

—Y mi madre… Summer. ¿Qué sabes de ella? ¿Qué te dijo? ¡Mantén los ojos abiertos! Por favor, por favor, cuéntame la verdad. No se como sentirme ni que hacer.

La consciencia se deslizó de él como piel muerta.

 _Esto es como hace diez años_ , pensó antes de que se desvaneciera por completo.


	12. Capítulo tercero - IV

**IV**

—Ruby, ¡aléjate de él!

Una voz la llamó. Pero ¿a quién pertenecía esa voz? ¿Acaso importaba siquiera? No.

Jaune estaba… inconsciente. Podía sentir los latidos de su corazón bajo su mano. Así que se recuperaría con el tiempo. O quizás no. No sabía porque estaba en ese estado, ya que Cardin ni siquiera había conseguido golpearle una sola vez. Y la profesora Goodwitch se había concentrado en capturarle, no en hacerle daño.

En otras palabras, podrían estar pasandole cualquier cosa. Y ella no podía hacer nada.

En cualquier caso, la había dejado sin respuestas. Sola y sufriendo.

Durante los años posteriores a la muerte de su madre, se había esforzado para enterrarla poco a poco. Para enterrar el dolor en algún oscuro recoveco de su corazón. ¿Cuántas horas, cuantos días, cuantos años habían pasado desde la última vez que oyó el nombre de su madre?

Visita su tumba al menos una vez al año para hablar con ella. Para reunir fuerzas.

Pero siempre se refería a ella como mamá. Así que esas seis palabras grabadas en la lápida eran su primer y último recuerdo del nombre de su madre desde aquel día de pesadilla.

Al darse cuenta de eso, se echó a llorar sin saber muy bien porque. Y, en vez de cubrirse la cara con las manos, abrazo a Jaune contra si con más fuerza. Le temblaban los brazos.

 _Debería odiarle. Se que, en cierto modo, tiene razón. Si su familia no hubiera corrido peligro, si él no existiera, mama aún estaría conmigo. Y lo que le hizo a Cardin, aunque no es una persona que merezca mi compasión. Pero no puedo._

—…señorita Rose, señorita Rose…

Manos en sus hombros.

Levantó la cabeza.

No podía ver claramente a través de la cascada de lágrimas, pero…

—Ozpin. Quiero decir, director.

No sabía que decir.

—Tienes que soltarle —dijo con una voz muy suave, como si tuviera miedo de cómo iba a reaccionar.

—No pienso permitir que le hagáis daño.

—Y yo tampoco le deseo ningún mal. Es necesario que le llevemos a la enfermería. No se que le pasa, pero podría estar en peligro de muerte. Jamás podría perdonarme si dejara morir a dos de mis estudiantes en el mismo día.

Ella no se movió.

—Ruby...

—Vale. —Le solto—. Esta bien.

No creía al Director, pero ¿qué podía hacer sino? ¿Sacar a Rosa Creciente? ¿Amenazarle, atacarle y huir con Jaune de la policía de todos los reinos durante el resto de sus vidas?

Sabía que dejar a Yang sería lo mismo que matarla. A ella y a su padre.

Además, no era una persona capaz de hacer daño a otros aunque tuviera un buen motivo. Algunos se habrían reído de ella. Le habrían dicho que era una hipócrita. Y quizá tendrían razon.

La profesora Goodwitch levitó el cuerpo de Jaune y salió de ahí junto con Ozpin.

Ruby se quedó donde estaba, mirandose la manos. Su querida hermana llegó hasta ella y la envolvió en sus brazos como si no quisiera soltarla nunca más, pero apenas lo noto.

* * *

Era como si le hubiera pasado a otra persona en algún mundo lejano.

Estaba flotando en la oscuridad.

Las cosas habían dejado de tener sentido. Delante de sus ojos se encontraba un caleidoscopio de imágenes rotas, que giraban, giraban y no paraban de girar.

El pasado y el futuro.

Las dos mitades del espejo llamado presente.

No podía ver lo que iba a pasar, no podía ni imaginárselo. Por lo tanto, el caleidoscopio era inútil para él. Estaba atrapado en un elaborado laberinto, sin entradas ni salidas.

Al fin y al cabo, una puerta no era una puerta sino había nada al otro lado.

Quería muchas cosas, pero no sabía cómo obtenerlas. No era como los demás, eso sí que lo sabía. Él era una extraña criatura nacida entre la sangre y vísceras de otra especie, arropado en los brazos de su segunda madre, que no tardó mucho en morir también.

Jaune extendió la mano hacía la luz y la vida, los colores, los cristales rotos de su esperanza. Y encontró algo allí.

El otro yo que dormía dentro de él aulló de placer.

Abrieron la puerta de su oficina.

Ozpin no necesito levantar la vista del escritorio para saber que la persona que se metió en la sala era Glynda Goodwitch. Sentía su Aura, una marca tan distintiva para un cazador como las huellas dactilares.

A veces incluso eso, algo que podría hacer cualquier estudiante de primer año con un poco de práctica, le resultaba difícil, pues la suya ardía como una hoguera. Eclipsaba a las demás. Pero no había vivido tanto tiempo por nada. Se las podía apañar con ese pequeño problema.

—¿El señor Winchester? —pregunto.

—Vivo. Aunque a duras penas. La enfermera no está segura si volverá a despertarse algún día, y tendremos que trasladarlo al hospital central de Vale de todos modos.

Ozpin frunció el ceño. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

No quería ver sufrir o morir a nadie, pero mucho menos a un niño. Era la gran ironía de su trabajo. Una cruz con la que tenía que cargar todos los días de su vida.

Por muy terrible que sonara, se había acostumbrado a muertes en el campo, contra las criaturas de Grimm. Pero esto… que dos de sus estudiantes lucharán a muerte en su propia escuela…

Ni siquiera un hombre como él podía acostumbrarse a algo tan retorcido.

—Director, yo…

Ozpin levantó una mano para indicarle que se callara.

—Siento que hayas tenido que ver eso. Y hacer lo que hiciste.

—No tienes que disculparte. —Su voz era muy suave, como si le estuviera hablando a alguien a punto de tirarse al vacío. ¿De verdad estaba tan mal?

Se dio la vuelta para mirarse en el cristal de la ventana.

Si… probablemente.

Le castañearon los dientes. Si esto le afectaba, ¿cómo pretendía librar al mundo de Salem? Para conseguir eso tendría que cometer actos muchos más terribles.

—¿Sabía lo de su conexión con Summer? —pregunto Glynda.

La miro a los ojos.

—No —respondió sinceramente—. En realidad no supe ni se prácticamente nada sobre él. Debería haber sido más precavido, pese a todo. Podría haber…

Suspiro.

Bebió un poco de café de la taza que tenía en una esquina del escritorio. Se había quedado frio hace tiempo, pero no le importaba. No bebió para saciar su sed, sino que para hacer algo con las manos y la boca, para fingir que no se sentía completamente fuera de lugar.

—Para cuando el señor Arc se despierte, estará en una celda.

»¿Sabes qué? Dijo que falle a Summer. Y tenía razón, pero a él también le he fallado.

Se hizo el silencio.

* * *

Jaune abrió los ojos de golpe.

El alivio de estar vivo no duró mucho. Se encontraba en una cama, probablemente de la enfermería de Beacon, y no entre rejas. Pero lo importante era que sabía que no había asestado el golpe de gracia.

Por lo que veía, estaba solo en la habitación. Lo cual era normal, si lo pensaba bien.

Se miró de arriba abajo.

Le habían arrebatado la armadura y la habían sustituido por una delgada bata de hospital que ni siquiera era de su talla. Crocea Mors no estaba a la vista, pero tampoco lo había esperado.

Cardin también estaría en la enfermería. Tendría que encontrarle, y rápido. ¿Pero cómo? La enfermera no hacía algo tan conveniente como colocar a sus pacientes por orden alfabético, y no podía preguntarle donde estaba a nadie después de lo que hizo.

Le estaba dando vueltas a un asunto resuelto.

Sabía que era su única opción, aunque no le gustara. Aunque fuera peligroso.

 _Vale. Vamos allá._

Se irguió. Agarró los barrotes a los lados de la cama con las fuerzas que le quedaban y los uso como apoyo para izarse.

Lo consiguió.

Poco a poco. Paso por paso.

Todo le dolía. Por humillante que fuera admitirlo, levantarse de esa cama probablemente era lo más duro que había hecho en su vida hasta ahora. Como todo lo demás, esto también lo superó. Sólo para derrumbarse inmediatamente.

Esperando que nadie hubiera oído el golpe, se arrastró. No hacía la puerta, sino que a la ventana.

Si Ozpin no era estúpido, y no lo era, tendría a alguien vigilándole fuera. Quizá incluso se ocuparía de esa tarea el mismo. No se creía capaz de enfrentarse a uno de los afamados profesores de Beacon en su estado, así que esa era la única salida viable para él.

No tardó mucho en encontrar Cardin, y nadie le vio. No estaba muerto, pero su cuerpo era como un cadáver. Su otro yo le susurraba que no volvería a despertarse. Que siempre estaría atrapado dentro de su propia mente. Toda mente enferma se convertía, con el tiempo, en una cárcel.

 _¿No es así?_

Sacudió la cabeza.

Podía dejarla aquí. Dejarle sufrir dentro de su prisión. Pero nada le garantizaba que no se despertaría algún día, por mucho que el otro dijera lo contrario … a menos que tomara cartas en el asunto.

Por lo tanto, no tenía elección.

Cogió la almohada y le asfixió casi con cariño. Ahora que todo estaba a punto de llegar a su fin, no podía odiarle. Su muerte alimentaria una parte de él que necesitaba el alimento, así que podría decir que le estaba bendiciendo. ¿Cómo podía odiarlo sabiendo eso?

—No tengas miedo —susurró como si pudiera oírle—. No tengas miedo…

* * *

—No volvamos a hacerle nada a ese chica —dijo Dove, rompiendo el silencio en el que había estado sumido la habitación del equipo durante… ¿Quién podría saberlo?

—¿En eso estás pensando cuando Cardin esta medio muerto en el hospital? —le acuso Russel.

Dove frunció el ceño.

—No podemos hacer nada por él. Pero si por nosotros. Estoy siendo realista… o tratando de serlo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ese Jaune… está loco —dijo, despacio y al cabo de un rato—. Puede que sea una tontería, pero ni siquiera parecía humano desde que empezó su contraataque hasta el final.

Se detuvo. Ninguno de ellos protestó, y eso decía mucho.

—Le arrestaran —dijo Sky—. Ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por él.

—Sinceramente, no estoy seguro de que sean capaz de hacerlo. Y entonces si tendremos que preocuparnos. Porque él no se detendrá ante nada. Ya le habéis oído. —Se pasó una mano por el pelo—. A lo mejor no es capaz de hacernos nada aquí, en Beacon. Pero no pasamos todo el tiempo en la academia. Cuando salgamos a Vale nos encontrará y nos matara por lo que hemos hecho. Si nos mostramos arrepentidos, si ayudamos a Ruby…

Russel estalló en carcajadas.

—¡Mírate! No puedo creer que estés hablando así. Si viene a por nosotros, le matamos. Así de sencillo. Derrotó a Cardin, vale, pero sii luchamos juntos, definitivamente podremos con él. ¡Deja de hablar como si ya estuviéramos muertos, joder!

Dove negó con la cabeza suavemente.

—¿Qué significa eso? —le exigió.

—Sabes que no tenemos ninguna oportunidad contra él.

—Le llevaron a la enfermería —dijo Sky—. Busquemos su habitación y matémoslo mientras está inconsciente.

—Eso es asesinato.

—¿Y qué? Tal y como lo pintas, no tenemos ninguna otra opción… Y tienes razón. Todos vimos cómo luchaba. Es un monstruo con piel de humano.

Algo se movió de arriba y abajo.

La ventana.

Dove se giró hacía la ventana sintiéndose vacío por dentro, como un fantasma. Allí estaba Jaune. La última vez que le vio parecía estar al borde de la muerte, a pesar de que no tenía heridas, pero ya no era así. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de poder. Tenía las manos desnudas, pero eso no le hacía menos peligroso. Antes al contrario.

Saltó de la cama, miro alrededor. Su arma… ¿dónde estaba, dónde la había dejado?

Allí. A un lado.

 **¿Por qué está tan lejos?**

—Buenos días. —El monstruo sonrió. Y extendió los brazos a los lados como si quisiera darles un abrazo—. Permitid que os de la bienvenida a esta maravillosa cámara de matanza.

Los ojos de Dove se abrieron mucho. Prácticamente se le salierón de las órbitas.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que se le había parado el corazón por el miedo.

* * *

Velvet se sobresaltó al oír los gritos.

Intento convencerse de que se lo había imaginado, pero sabía que no era cierto. Solo los había oído porque era una Fauno. Sus compañeros de equipo ni siquiera se habían percatado.

Aunque no hiciera nada, alguien que estuviera más cerca seguramente se acercaría para ayudar a esas personas.

Puede que no fuera nada importante.

Y aunque lo fuera, nadie la culparía por no hacer nada si mantenía la boca cerrada.

Visiones de pesadilla bailaron en su cabeza.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza.

No. No era esa clase de persona.

Se levantó de la mesa y echó a correr, haciendo caso omiso de las voces de sus compañeros. No podía perder tiempo. Los conejos podían alcanzar una velocidad de setenta kilómetros por hora. Ella no era tan rápida, por obvias razones, pero casi. Y tendría que bastar.

Había estado allí para ver caer a Cardin, atravesado por la espada de ese chico… Jaune.

Cardin la había atormentado desde siempre, tan terriblemente que era una presencia constante en sus pesadillas, pero ni siquiera había podido sentirse feliz por eso. Coco diría que era demasiado blanda. Quizá tendría razón.

Yatsuhashi habría dicho que esa compasión demostraba la fuerza de su carácter, pero se equivocaría rotundamente.

Era débil, eso lo tenía claro. Era la persona más débil del mundo.

No podía soportar las lágrimas de nadie.

No podía soportar el dolor de nadie.

Ese era el único motivo por el que estaba corriendo tan desesperadamente. No para salvar a personas que ni siquiera conocía personalmente, sino para salvar su propio corazón.

Rezaba porque ese chico no hubiera atacado a otra persona. Porque no fuera nada serió.

Llegó al lugar.

Los gritos se habían apagado hace tiempo, pero su oído era varias veces superior al de los humanos y tenía una buena memoria, así que conocía la disposición de la academia como la palma de su mano.

Dicho lugar era la puerta del equipo CDLR.

Lo sabía.

Lo que sea que hubiera pasado en esta habitación ya había terminado. Y teniendo en cuenta que _ellos_ eran el objetivo, sólo podía tratarse de una cosa.

Extendió la mano hacia delante. Hacía el pomo.

 _No abras esa puerta,_ le susurró la voz de la razón.

Trago saliva.

 _Aunque entres, no podrás hacer nada por ellos. ¿Qué quieres conseguir con esto? ¿Acaso crees que alguien te lo va a agradecer?_

Agarró el pomo. Lo torció.

Le costó un tiempo procesar lo que vio al otro lado. Segundos. Un minuto. Quizás horas enteras.

¿Quién iba a saberlo?

¿A quién le importaba?

La habitación entera estaba cubierta por una capa de pintura roja. Y sobre la pintura había lo que parecía partes de una escultura.

 _Eso…_

Se detuvo a contarlas detenidamente y llegó a la conclusión de que había demasiadas una única escultura con forma humana. ¿Cuántas podrían hacerse con esas partes?

 _Eso no es…_

La cabeza le dio dos vueltas de campana, y tuvo que agarrarse al marco de la puerta para mantenerse en pie.

Cabezas. Brazos y piernas.

Los cadáveres mutilados de personas que veía todos los días.

Velvet lanzó un grito. Grito hasta que la garganta se le quedo en carne viva y perdió la consciencia por la falta de oxígeno.

* * *

—¡Atrapadle!

Se le había acabado la suerte. Como no podía ser de otro modo. Francamente, le sorprendía más que no hubiera pasado antes. Pero aún podía escapar. No iba a rendirse después de haber llegado tan lejos. Solo un poco más y se ganaría su libertad sin verse obligado a hacer algo desagradable.

…No, no lo haría aunque se viera entre la espada y la pared.

Había matado a Cardin, aunque por una buena razón, y Ruby le había mirado como si le hubiera arrancado el corazón del pecho. Después de eso, de ninguna manera podría matar a una persona inocente.

Supondría traicionar a Summer. Romper su promesa.

Sin embargo, esa promesa había perdido gran parte del peso que tenía sobre su alma antes de que se diera cuenta.

 _Lo siento_ , pensó. Como si ella pudiera oír su voz interior.

La bomba había estallado y el caos se estaba propagando como un incendio, devorando todo lo que había a su paso. Cuando le veían, una parte sorprendentemente grande de los estudiantes gritaban y corrían en busca de algún lugar seguro. Como si tuviera algún motivo para perseguirlos y matarlos.

Todos ellos eran cazadores. Armas diseñadas para matar a los Grimm.

Aunque se suponía que iban a dedicar su vida a luchar contra esos monstruos, que incluso se sacrificarían por el bien de la humanidad, ahora estaban huyendo de un ser humano como otro cualquiera. Es más, un estudiante de primer año. Pero no tenía nada de extraño.

Después de todo, a sus ojos había dejado de ser humano en cuanto apuñalo a Cardin.

Dudaba que ese cabrón tuviera amigos fuera de su propio equipo, pero eso no importaba.

Los seres humanos eran muy similares a los animales, por mucho que les gustara diferenciarse de ellos, de los Grimm y de los faunos. Cuando el mundo se les caía encima, retrocedían a la seguridad de sus propias manadas, gruñían y ladraban, intentando aparentar que eran más grandes y más fuertes. O simplemente hacían los muertos.

En el fondo, todo era dolorosamente simple.

Jaune Arc se rió como si se estuviera divirtiendo, como si se estuviera burlando de ellos.

En realidad el objetivo de su risa era el mismo.

Hablaba como si se considerara distinto al resto de la raza humana y, sin embargo, ¿qué era está desesperada huida sino el resultado de un animal siguiendo sus intentos?

Es más, si hubiera sabido controlarse, esto no tenía por qué haber pasado.

Había más maneras de encargarse de Cardin que matarle. Podría haber hecho… ahora mismo no le ocurría un método efectivo, pero debía existir otra solución.

Aunque ya era demasiado tarde para lamentarse. Para pensar en posibilidades alternativas.

Sí quería salir de esta, debía concentrarse en escapar.

Los estudiantes se estaban manteniendo al margen de esto, incluso aquellos a los que su presencia no les había hecho a actuar como animales… pero los profesores de Beacon iban tras de él, intentando darle caza.

Los árboles y otras cosas le servían de cobertura, pero no estaba seguro de que pudiera aguantar mucho más.

No podía moverse como era debido.

Se sentía como si alguien le hubiera cortado los tendones de los brazos y las piernas con un cuchillo y una gran precisión, y ahora tuviera que mover sus extremidades como un titiritero movería a su muñeco.

 _En resumen, estoy jodido._

No. No.

Ya había muerto una vez. No le temía a nada ni nadie, porque había experimentado lo peor que el mundo podía ofrecer y había conseguido salir a la superficie.

¿Qué era esto en comparación?

¿Quién se creían, como se atrevían a pensar que podían intimidarle? ¿Hacer que se sometiera como un cachorro apaleado?

Arrastrándose a cuatro patas, cubierto por la sangre de otras personas, Jaune aulló.

Por un momento pensó que se le iba a parar el corazón. Pero empezó a latir con más fuerza.

Le estaban tratando de decir algo, o eso lo parecía. Era difícil prestar atención a las veces, captar el significado de esa discordante mezcla de sonidos en la que se había convertido las voces humanas. ¿Acaso importaba? Seguramente le estaban maldiciendo y llamándole un monstruo.

No podía hacer nada para que cambiaran de opinión. Nadie estaba de su parte. Incluso Ruby había…

Trago saliva. Se esforzó por contener las lágrimas.

Que ella le… odiara no importaba. Su misión, su promesa, consistía en mantenerla segura y feliz. Mientras pudiera asegurar eso, no importaba que método utilizara ni lo que ella pensara de él. De hecho, cuanto más lo pensaba, esta estaba entre las mejores situaciones posibles.

El odio se desvanecía más rápido que la desesperación o la tristeza.

Y cuando esa emoción escapara de ella, no derramaría lágrimas por él, una extraña criatura que carecía de un corazón humano aunque era casi idéntico a ellos.

 _Ese tendrá que ser su final feliz._

 _No soy un caballero, así que no puedo darle el otro. Un final más clásico y dulce._

Sintió un dolor en el costado. Algo le había alcanzado.

Incapaz de soportarlo, cayó al suelo, gimió de dolor. Pero lo que de verdad quería era gritar por la frustración. Tan cerca y ahora, precisamente ahora, le iban a atrapar.

La sangre se escurría entre sus dedos. Caliente, como el aliento de Ruby. Caliente como sus manos. Caliente como su suave cuerpo.

¿Estaba llorando? ¿Acaso estaba llorando?

Sí. El monstruo, al final de todo su sufrimiento, no pudo hacer más que compadecerse de su destino.

Que patético. Que… extrañamente humano.

Echo la vista atrás.

Glynda Goodwitch. Peter Port. Peach. Y, en el centro de ese pequeño grupo, el Director.

 _El brujo._ Un eco de un recuerdo.

Faltaba alguien. No recordaba cómo se llamaba, pero sí que existía. El profesor que hablaba demasiado rápido. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Dónde demonios se podía haber metido en un momento como este?

 _No. Calma._

 _Debe haberse quedado atrás para asegurarse de que no pueda utilizar a los estudiantes como rehenes. Eso es perfectamente normal, lo que yo habría hecho u ordenado en la misma situación. No está fuera de mi vista, esperando el momento más oportuno para atacar…_

Se había echado a llorar sin previo aviso, y ahora tenía ganas de reír. ¿Por qué?

Bueno, eso era evidente. Aunque ni siquiera había visto venir el ataque que le había derribado, el hecho es que estaba derribado, derrotado. Aún no estaba listo para rendirse, pero una parte de él —la parte más humana y racional— sabía que podía hacer poca cosa en estas circunstancias.

Empezó a arrastrarse hacia atrás con una mano. Hacía el borde.

Había dejado de sentir dolor en algún momento, pero, aun así, su cuerpo se negaba a cooperar con él. Era como el alma hubiera abandonado su cuerpo. Nadie sabía dónde se guardaba, así que ¿quién podía asegurarle que seguía donde debía estar?

Un cometa rojo aterrizo en medio del camino.

No podía describirse con otras palabras. El impacto agrieto la piedra y su fuerza se trasmitió por el suelo, haciendo temblar la tierra.

Su corazón se saltó un latido.

Había llegado Ruby. Vestía su atuendo de combate, portaba a Rosa Creciente en sus manos. Pero no podía ver su usual determinación en su postura. Ni el valor en sus ojos. Además, ahora que pensaba en ello, la punta de la guadaña rozaba el suelo mientras caminaba.

Estaba preparada para luchar, pero no quería hacerlo. Sí había cogido su guadaña era porque, por muy buena que fuera, no era estúpida.

—…tienes que irte de aquí —dijo alguien.

—Esto es entre él y yo. —Dio un paso adelante. Un solo paso—. Jaune…

Ella trago saliva.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Ruby?

—Creo que ya lo sabes. Solo hay una razón: que respondas a las preguntas que te hice la última vez, antes de que perdieras la consciencia. Por favor. Necesito saberlo, Jaune.

Se intentó levantar. Y lo consiguió, de algún modo.

—No… me mires… con esos ojos. Ya tienes todas las piezas necesarias. Es solo que no eres capaz… no, que no quieres juntarlas. Fui el único en sobrevivir a aquel ataque. Uno en el que perecieron mi padre y mi madre, que se encontraban entre los mejores cazadores de su generación. ¿Por qué es eso? ¿Gracias a su sacrificio? No.

»Así es. Summer… tu madre murió por mi culpa.

Ruby se quedó blanca como el papel.

Y Rosa Creciente, su más querida posesión, su bebe, se escurrió entre sus dedos. Rodo por el suelo destrozado.

—¡Soy la razón de tu tristeza y tu sufrimiento! —Jadeo. Tosió varias veces, con fuerza. Y acabo vomitando sangre—. Ella murió abrazándome y tapándome con su capa, para que el frio no consiguiera lo que no pudieron los Grimm. Y para escudarme de los horrores que había alrededor. A pesar de que sus órganos estaban desparramados por el suelo y apenas podía respirar.

Ruby cayó de rodillas. No había indicio de expresión o emoción alguna en su rostro.

Y no podía apartar la mirada de él.

—Al final me hablo sobre ti. Le prometí que te protegería. ¡Que siempre estaría a tu lado! Y por eso… por eso, a pesar del dolor, a pesar de que iba a dejar sola a su querida familia, murió con una sonrisa en la cara. No quería traicionar esa esperanza.

La expresión de Ruby tembló.

—Jaune… Tú…

—Por eso he estado luchando desde entonces. Todo el tiempo. Para cumplir mí promesa. Para ser digno de mi misión. Iba a las tierras de los Grimm día tras día, como si buscara la muerte, apostándolo todo para ganar poder. E hice todo lo necesario para sobrevivir en este agujero de mierda que llamamos mundo.

»Soy un ladrón, un mercenario y un asesino. ¡Un asesino! —Trato de controlar su respiración—. Y todo lo hice por ti. Cada vez que pensaba en ahorcarme o cortarme las venas, tu imagen era lo que me empujaba a seguir adelante.

»Eres mi única razón para vivir. Te amo desde el fondo de mi corazón, porque mi corazón, mi cuerpo, lo que quieras o necesites de mí, es tuyo desde aquel día.

Jaune dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

Ruby reacciono a eso. Se levantó de repente y camino hacía el. Había dejado atrás su arma, pero no pareció importarle.

Extendió una mano tras pararse a cierta distancia de él.

—Vale. —Respiro hondo—. Si eso es cierto, demuestra que confías en mí. Detén esta locura y dame la mano. Aún no es demasiado tarde. La enfermera sanara esa herida y luego… pensaremos en algo, ¿vale?

Jaune sonrió como el niño que fue, no una bestia.

Dio un paso atrás. El ultimo. Dejándose caer por el borde del precipicio.

El grito de Ruby resonó en sus oídos.

Cerró los ojos.


	13. Capítulo cuarto - I

**Capítulo Cuarto**

 _En el que Jaune, solo Jaune, tras perder a Crocea Mors y la piedra angular de su vida, decide ser más proactivo para cumplir su promesa. Mientras Ruby, su equipo y su hermana se dedican a reunir los trozos de lo que se rompió aquel día._

 **I**

Caminaba por Vale.

Esas debían ser calles por las que había cruzado innumerables veces, pero, por alguna razón, tenía la sensación de que había entrado en un mundo paralelo. Parte de la razón, seguramente, recaía en que no tenía donde ir. Y que por primera vez en diez años no había una misión que le impulsara hacía delante.

Sin duda, el ambiente no le ayudaba a combatir esos turbulentos sentimientos.

La pobre iluminación, combinada con lo espesa que era la oscuridad esta noche, hacía que las pocas personas que se encontraban parecieran espectros. O barcos distantes, visibles entre la niebla.

Sí. Tenía la poderosa sensación de que si estiraba la mano para tocar a una de esas personas, sus dedos la atravesarían sin más.

 _Estoy solo._

 _Hoy y hasta el día de mi muerte, de ahora en adelante._

Recordó la sonrisa de Ruby, el calor de su cuerpo… y su grito desesperado al creer que había elegido suicidarse porque no veía otra salida.

Abrió la boca, la cerró.

Se lamió los labios.

Ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza. Las alturas no eran un problema… en ese aspecto, al menos. No podía evitar marearse por mucho que lo intentara. Uno de sus primeros recuerdos era ser arrancado de los brazos de su madre por enorme Nevermore, que luego alzo el vuelo para llevarle a su nido.

Aún recordaba la fuerza de sus talones, sus negras plumas pintadas de otro color por la sangre de su moribunda madre, que había intentado salvarle de la bestia hasta el último segundo. Y había pagado el precio por ello.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Apretó con fuerza, como si quisiera aplastarla.

Lo primero es lo primero: necesitaba un lugar en el que pasar la noche por el momento. No sabía orientarse, así que tendría que preguntar por ahí.

Vio a una mujer parada en la acera, quizás esperando a que el semáforo se pusiera en blanco para cruzar la calle, a pesar de que no había vehículos a la vista. O quizá solo estaba borracha.

…Sí, tenía pinta.

Vio cómo se acercaba. Le clavo la mirada. Seguidamente, giro sobre sus tacones y echó a correr, incluso soltó un pequeño grito. Al principio su reacción le pareció sumamente extraña, pero eso no duro mucho.

Se dio cuenta de que no debía tener el mejor aspecto. Que estaría sucio y manchado con su propia sangre. Añade eso al alcohol u otras drogas, puede que una mezcla insana de ambas cosas y, bueno, era inevitable que el encuentro acabara mal.

Abrió la boca, la cerró.

Se lamió los labios.

Lo haría por su cuenta. Había sido así desde el principio, no tenía por qué cambiar ahora.

Y lo hizo. Encontró un almacén en el que cobijarse del frio, la policía y los seres humanos, en general. Ahora que se había ocupado de eso, su mente se dedicó a perseguir otras cuestiones.

Por extraño que pareciera, lo primero que le vino a la mente fue Pyrrha Nikos, no el nombre o el rostro de Ruby Rose.

Cuando se conocieron, ella llevaba su característica armadura, ¿no es así? A pesar de que el resto de los estudiantes llevaba uniforme o ropa normal para escuchar el discursito de Ozpin, como era de esperar. Seguramente porque quería pelear con él. Medir su fuerza… o lo que fuera.

Le había estado juzgando y manipulando desde el primer momento. No le importaba quien era ni lo que quería. Debería hacer que pagara.

 _¡No! ¡No!_

Pyrrha Nikos no le importaba. NI ella, ni sus sentimientos, ni sus intenciones. Así que no existía una razón para ir tras ella, incluso ahora.

Se hizo un ovillo colgando del techo y gruño de frustración. Ahogo un grito solo por miedo a que le encontraran por ello. Llegar tan lejos para fallar por algo así sería un mal chiste.

Otra cosa, otra cosa…

Al matar a Cardin, había perdido de golpe a Crocea Morse y a la piedra angular de su vida: Ruby Rose. Pero… aún tenía su misión. Mientras ella siguiera respirando, podía protegerla. Aunque tuviera que hacerlo de lejos. En el fondo, nada había cambiado.

No podía entrar a la academia.

En ese caso, lo segundo mejor era Vale. Ruby bajaría más de una vez a la ciudad durante su estancia en Beacon. Era inevitable.

Matar a Roman Torchwick, la cabeza de la serpiente que era el mundo criminal, le parecía un buen primer paso.

Jaune Arc estalló en carcajadas.

No pudo controlarse. Y tampoco quería.

* * *

—Ruby, ¿seguro que estás bien? —pregunto Yang—. Sino, puedes quedarte aquí el resto de la mañana. Estoy segura de que los profesores lo entenderían. Y yo me quedare contigo.

Aunque Yang ni siquiera estaba en su equipo, había venido a primera hora de la mañana para visitarla. Algo muy propio de ella.

En otras circunstancias, lo habría agradecido.

Si, en otras circunstancias…

Ruby se dejó caer sobre su cama de espaldas, con los brazos extendidos a los lados. Taladro el techo con una mirada sin vida. Se sentía… vacía por dentro. Se sentía como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón del pecho y su cuerpo aún no se había dado cuenta de que estaba muerta.

—Ruby… —la llamo suavemente, dulcemente.

—Vete. —Se tapó los ojos con un brazo, como si el sol la cegara—. No quiero ver a nadie ahora mismo, lo siento. Ni siquiera a ti.

Durante segundos pareció que su hermana iba a irse sin más, siguiendo el ejemplo de Pyrrha y Blake. Pero no fue así.

—No puedes culparte de que este… Quiero decir…

Le entraron ganas de gritar. Fue sorprendentemente difícil contenerlas.

—No es eso. No empieces con eso.

—¿De verdad? Si es así, sabes que tampoco puedes culparte de todo lo demás. Es culpa de… ese chico.

—¡Jaune! —Se irguió—. ¡Se llama Jaune!

Yang dio un paso atrás.

—Está bien. Jaune.

—Y no digas que… No digas eso, porque… —Tenía un nudo en la garganta. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

—Ayúdame a entenderlo.

Y en ese mismo momento, Ruby comprendió que era la bola de ansiedad, dolor y miedo que había reemplazado a su corazón.

—Le necesito.

Yang hizo una mueca dolorosa.

—Te gustaba. Lo entiendo, pero…

—No. No entiendes nada. Antes de que saltara, me dijo que mama le salvo. Que ella murió protegiéndola. Si murió ayer, entonces me dejo sola por nada. Así que Jaune tiene que estar vivo. De algún modo. Le ayudare a superar lo que se le vendrá encima. Estaré siempre, siempre a su lado. —Entrecerró los ojos—. Aunque el mundo entero le dé la espalda.

No pudo más.

—Ay, Ruby. —La estrechó entre sus brazos—. Mi hermana. Mi dulce y querida hermanita. Lo siento tanto…

* * *

Se despertó con la luz del amanecer.

Jaune abrió los ojos y durante largos momentos no recordaba donde estaba, como había llegado hasta aquí ni porque. La ola de recuerdos fue un gran golpe para él. Sospechaba que le iba a pasar lo mismo durante muchos días. Quizá para siempre.

Su instinto le alertó de algo. No estaba solo en el almacén.

—Si te das la vuelta, lo lamentaras —dijo el intruso.

A Jaune le recorrió un escalofrío. Reconocía esa voz. Como no. Era una voz que no podría olvidar hasta el día que muriera.

—Summer.

Apoyo la barbilla sobre su hombro. Los labios rozaron su oreja.

—Me fallaste, Jaune. —Arrastro cada sílaba de su nombre.

—Lo siento.

No podía negarlo, por mucho que quería.

Summer le envolvió la cintura con sus brazos—. Pensé que mi niña estaría a salvo contigo. Por eso pude morirme tranquila. Intercambie mi vida por la tuya, te confié mi mayor tesoro… ¿y así es como me lo pagas? ¿Dónde está el honor de los Arc, monstruo?

—Lo siento.

Puso dos dedos bajo su barbilla y giró su cabeza para que la mirara.

Sus ojos… Ella no tenía ojos. Se habían convertido en nidos de gusanos. Su piel había adquirido un tono verde enfermizo. En la mejilla izquierda se podía ver el contorno de un hueso.

—Las palabras no bastan. No pueden ayudar ni salvar a nadie. Tienes que prometerme que lo harás mejor. Que pagarás la deuda que me debes. ¿Entiendes?

Summer le beso.

Mientras jugaba con su lengua, sintió que algo húmedo y largo se arrastraba adentro de su boca. Un gusano, sin duda. No… docenas de ellas.

Querían hacerle daño.

Querían vaciarlo y hacer de su cadáver otro nido.

A pesar de que se había dado cuenta de algo tan horrible, no pudo resistir. Soporto el infernal beso como si su vida dependiera de ello. Estaba muy fría. Le daba miedo.

 _¡No! Yo la amo. La amo._

Sus bocas se separaron al fin. No pudo evitarlo, se dobló y por todo el suelo del almacén vomito sangre y cientos de gusanos que reptaban y se retorcían. Se bañaron en su sangre como si eso también les sirviera de alimento. Como si fuera suficiente. Por ahora…

—Lo que hiciste a Cardin estuvo bien —dijo Summer. Estaba detrás y a un lado de él, pero su voz venía de todas partes—. Haz así con todos los demás. Mata a cualquier persona… o cosa que pueda amenazar a mi pequeña, monstruo.

Jaune levantó la cabeza. Un hilillo de sangre y vomito le corría por la comisura de la boca.

Miro las puertas del almacén, que estaban entre abiertas.

—Sí. Sí, lo haré. Te lo prometo… sobre la tumba de mi familia. Por Ruby y por mi vida.

Pero todavía no. Le estarían persiguiendo, así que le daba miedo salir a cazar a la luz del día. Mejor esperar a que volviera a caer la noche. Después de todo, eso era lo básico de lo básico en lo que se refiere al combate, ¿no?

Si puedes escoger, lucha en tu elemento.

* * *

Ozpin guardo el periódico que había estado leyendo junto con los demás. Ya sabía lo suficiente. La información que necesitaba, que deseaba, no estaba ahí. Había sido estúpido pensar que unos reporteros iban a haber visto algo que sus agentes no, pero había mantenido la esperanza.

No habían visto un cadáver que recuperar. Contra toda lógica, Jaune Arc había desaparecido como un espejismo. No podía evitar sentirse inquieto cuando pensaba en eso. Esa caída incluso le habría matado a él, y aun así…

Tenía que estar vivo. Nadie tenía motivos para recoger su cadáver, menos aún sin decirle nada a nadie.

Que el supiera.

Dio un golpe en la mesa por la frustración. Durante las últimas horas —en realidad, desde que vio caer a Jaune — su cabeza había estado recorriendo incesantemente esos mismos carriles. Una y otra vez. A pesar de que sabía que eso no le iba a llegar a ninguna parte. A pesar de que no era ningún niño.

Por el momento, decidió asumir que Jaune Arc había sobrevivido a la caída usando su semblanza. Muchos tipos de habilidades le habrían sido útiles para eso. No estaba conforme, pero mientras no tuviera algo más con lo que trabajar, tendría que concentrar sus fuerzas en otras cosas.

Como la academia. Sus diversas responsabilidades.

* * *

—Dame el dinero.

La dependienta se sentía como si estuviera volviendo loca. Como si todo esto formara parte de un elaborado sueño. Los hombres enmascarados, la lluvia que golpeaba el cristal de la ventana. Y, sobre todo, el frio acero de lo que era indudablemente una pistola. La luz de la luna bailaba alrededor de su contorno, hacía que pareciese un juguete.

Así que no reaccionó. No se movió ni para ir sacando el dinero ni para presionar el botón que avisaría a la policía del atraco.

Incluso se había olvidado de respirar.

¿Quién podría culparla? Este mundo, oscuro y violento, no era el suyo propio. Aquella chica era una madre soltera que trabajaba a media jornada en una tienda cualquiera. Lo que conocía era la sonrisa de su madre, el rostro de su bebe y la incómoda sensación de que la vida era un reto para el que no estaba preparada.

Cosas como estas no pasaban a personas como ella.

¿Moriría si ese desconocido apretaba el gatillo? ¿Incluso si le iba a la mano a causa de las drogas que sin duda tomaba?

Ridículo. No merecía la pena ni contemplar esa idea.

Tenía que sobrevivir. Tenía que seguir adelante. Si ella no estaba, ¿quién cuidaría de su hijo? Pero parecía que esos hombres enmascarados no entendían algo tan sencillo.

La embargó el impulso de agarrar de la camisa al tipo que la estaba amenazando con la pistola y gritarle eso a la cara, gritarlo hasta que la garganta se le quedara en carne viva. Hasta que por fin lo entendieran todos.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás sorda o ciega? Disculpa, deja que te ayude a entender la situación.

Empujo el cañón de la pistola dentro de su garganta.

Si apretaba el gatillo, le volaría la tapa de los sesos. Lo que quedara de su cerebro bañaría la pared de atrás, el poster de aquella cantante cuya nombre no alcanzaba a recordar ahora. Los dientes destrozados se le clavarían en la garganta. Probablemente sentiría el dolor antes de morir. Había oído que el cerebro tardaba segundos o incluso minutos en morir después de que el corazón se parara.

Estaba temblando.

Y gritó.

No… eso era imposible. Con la pistola en la boca, solo habría podido dejar escapar un jadeo lastimero como el de un perro apaleado.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que el cristal de la ventana había explotado en miles de trozos. Dos de ellos se habían quedado fuera, vigilando. Ahora estaban al otro lado, tirados en el suelo. Y un tercero atravesado por la mitad, convertido en un kebab humano.

La chica seguía temblando, pero ahora era por la risa que no podía reprimir.

Dé eso tampoco podría culparla nadie. Es que… había tanta sangre. Y los órganos se estaban deslizando de su pecho como la lluvia por el cristal hace unos segundos. Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más gracia lo hacía. Era como si estuviera contemplando un espectáculo sobre un escenario.

Los matones gritaron.

No comprendía porque. Debían saber que nadie estaba en peligro de verdad. Que «morir» no era más que su papel en esta extraña actuación.

Oyó explosiones como la del cristal al romperse. Pequeñas, insignificantes. Si las balas hicieron algo a la sombra que se había metido en la tienda, ella no lo pudo percibir.

Vio cómo los ladrones eran atravesados por… algo, uno tras otro. Como moscas. Como bichos.

Y también vio como desaparecían tras la espesa cortina de la lluvia. Como la noche los engullía como una bestia. Tras de sí dejaron únicamente seis gruesas líneas de sangre.

 _No seré yo quien limpie ese estropicio_. Ese fue el primer pensamiento que se le cruzó por la cabeza.

Cuando volvió el silencio, la chica cayó de rodillas, se tapó la cara con las manos. Y lloro profundamente y sin reservaciones, como una niña pequeña.

Juraría que podía oír como su cordura se derrumbaba.

* * *

Minutos después, en el mismo almacén abandonado y en ruinas de antes, se podía ver una telaraña que iba de lado a lado. Una cosa así solo podía haberlo hecho una araña gigante, pero esa teoría podía ser rápidamente descartada.

Después de todo, las 'cosas' envueltas en la telaraña no eran moscas o insectos, sino seres humanos.

Muchos de ellos estaban muertos, o como mínimo no se movían. Unos pocos luchaban con todo lo que tenían para liberarse. Pero al igual que pocas presas podían escapar de la tela de una araña a tiempo, los esfuerzos de esas almas condenadas no dieron fruto.

La luz de la luna iluminaba sus batallas como un foco. Parecía saber que el banquete estaba a punto de comenzar. Que pronto se abriría el telón sobre un juego nocturno de locura.

Volvamos a la criatura sin nombre que hilo esta red.

En el centro de la telaraña había algo muy grande. Incluso encogido como estaba era evidente que podría el almacén que había convertido en su guarida con unos pocos golpes, si así lo quisiera. Sus cuatro patas, acabadas en punta, acariciaban la aterciopelada oscuridad.

Parecía estar dormida, y quizá eso fuera cierto, en un sentido. La araña estaba concentrada en la red. Solo podía ver esa obra de arte de su propia creación. Solo los sonidos que venían de ella llegaban a sus oídos. Nadie podría entender que pasaba por la mente de aquella criatura, que no era ni un hombre ni un animal, puede que ni siquiera un Grimm. Pero si alguien hubiera estado ahí para observarla con atención, quizá habrían llegado a la conclusión de que la araña sabía algo que ellos no. Que no estaba a merced del futuro, sino que se encargaba de tejerlo.

También habrían visto que en el centro de esa masa de oscuridad y pelo, había un rostro humano.

El rostro de Jaune Arc, un caballero. Un niño sin hogar y sin familia.

Sus ojos azules, prácticamente lo único visible después de su transformación, ardían como candelabros en aquella sucia oscuridad que apestaba a muerte.


	14. Capítulo Cuarto - II

**II**

Jaune se puso en movimiento.

Ya había oído suficiente, y la sed de sangre de su otro yo amenazaba con volverle loco, así que no estaba seguro de si habría podido contenerse aunque tuviera una buena razón para hacerlo.

…Sí, no había una buena razón.

Bajo al suelo deslizándose por una tubería. Piso un charco de agua al aterrizar, pero ninguno de los hombres pareció darse cuenta del ruido. No era extraño. Las cuestiones de vida o muerte eran mucho más importantes que un pequeño sonido entre los miles del mundo nocturno.

—Esto no es juego —dijo uno, haciendo girar una navaja en su mano. Tenía aspecto de no estar cuerdo—. No lo es, y por tratarlo como tal pagaras las consecuencias. Que niño más tonto eres.

Cinco en total, más el hombre que tenía que salvar.

Agarro al hombre más cercano a él de un hombre y la cintura, lo levantó sobre su cabeza como si fuera un niño pequeño y lo lanzo contra una fila de cubos de basura. Cayeron como bolos, el criminal se quedó en el suelo, retorciéndose y jadeando. Puede que se hubiera roto algo. Claramente no tenía aura.

—¡Pero qué coño!

Los que quedaban se volvieron hacía él. Llevaban cuchillos, bates de beisbol. Uno de ellos le apunto con una simple pistola.

Le entraron ganas de reír. Se reprimió solo porque no valía la pena perder el tiempo con eso. Por fin había encontrado lo que quería. Ahora no iba a dejar que se escurriera entre sus manos.

Uno —calvo, con bate de beisbol— se lanzó a por él.

Le agarro la muñeca. Como si estuviera hecho de cera, se la retorció, le obligó a ponerse de rodillas. Y al final le estampó la cabeza contra la pared unas cuantas veces. Con ello le rompió la nariz, lo dejó inconsciente.

—¡Cuidado!

Tres pequeñas explosiones, inmediatamente después. Las balas le atravesaron la espalda. Puede que una de ellas le perforase un pulmón. Pero incluso si lo hubieran hecho, no lo habría sentido.

Jaune se dio la vuelta, con sangre brotando de sus heridas.

—¿Qué coño? ¿Es un cazador?

—No seas idiota. Si lo fuera, no estaría sangrando.

—¿Entonces como sigue en pie? —pregunto, casi chillando.

Echo de menos mi armadura, pensó distraídamente. No le dolía, pero era una sensación increíblemente incomoda. Nauseabunda.

Por un momento pensó caminar lentamente hacía ellos para dejar claro que las balas no podían hacerle nada, para meterles miedo de verdad. Pero no iba a dejar que ninguno de ellos se fuera. Pretendía matarlos a todo, sin excepción. Tácticas como esa podrían dejarse para después de que consiguiera su objetivo principal.

Así que simplemente se lanzó sobre ellos como una pantera. Al tirador le abrió la garganta de un mordisco.

La sangre llenó su garganta. Sintió ganas de vomitar, pero se obligó a tragar. Era necesario para él. Para su cuerpo. Por muy desagradable que fueran, algunas cosas no se podían evitar.

Alguien pego un grito.

¿El tirador?

No, con la garganta en ese estado, como mucho podía balbucear. Los otros dos habían echado a correr en algún momento. Contempló seriamente dejarles ir. Pensó que ya era más suficiente.

Pero no.

No. Sabía muy bien lo que había que hacerse.

Era un asesino y un fracaso, pero al menos no huía de sí mismo ni de sus responsabilidades.

Al menos podía enorgullecerse de eso.

Los alcanzo y los mato a la vez. Sus cuellos crujieron como ramas secas. Y al final solo quedaron él, la lluvia que no paraba de caer, y el premio que se había ganado.

—No sé qué eres ni lo que quieres. Pero, por favor, no me hagas daño.

—Acabo de salvarte la vida. O como mínimo las piernas. Mi intención no es hacerte daño, más bien al contrario. Mientras cooperes, eso sí.

—¿Qué coño es lo que quieres?

—Información. Esos hombres mencionaron algo sobre que debías dinero. ¿Es a Roman Torchwick, verdad?

El tipo se rió secamente.

Tuvo una breve visión en la que se vio arrancándole el corazón del pecho por su insolencia. Estaba tentando por hacerla realidad, pese a todo.

—Se ve que eres nuevo en la ciudad. Todo le pertenece a Roman. Y si no lo hace aún, entonces pasa por él, así que es prácticamente lo mismo. En tan solo cuatro años, aunque no todo el mundo es consciente de ello, Roman ha hecho de Vale su guarida personal.

»Si tienes alguna clase de problema con él, te aconsejo que salgas corriendo. Muchos otros han intentado matarle. No serías ni el primero ni el último.

—Preocúpate de ti mismo, no de mí. Como acabo de demostrar, me las apaño solo. Si sigues haciéndome perder el tiempo, puede que decida adelantarme al curso de los acontecimientos y matarme como a los demás. No quieres eso, ¿verdad?

—Vale, lo pillo. ¿Quieres saber dónde está Roman? ¿O al menos que te de una pista sobre su paradero? En ese caso, deberías haber dejado vivir a esos hombres. Te habrían sido más útiles que yo.

Jaune frunció el ceño.

Sabía que tenía razón…, pero no había podido contenerse. El monstruo en su interior quería sangre. Y lo que quería lo conseguía, aunque no fuera lo mejor para ambos.

—Solo dime una cosa: ¿dónde se supone que debías dejar el dinero?

—En un buzón de la calle Crimson. El que está cerca del ayuntamiento. Antes de que digas nada, no me dijeron cuando pasarían a recogerlo ni nada de eso.

Él asintió con la cabeza. A pesar de que eso era algo que no hacía falta decir.

—Lárgate —Jaune le ordenó.

Observó cómo se iba, pensando en matarle. Pensando en cómo sabría su sangre. En el sonido que harían sus huesos al crujir. En lo que diría, cómo se enfrentaría a su inevitable muerte.

Se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared una, dos, tres veces.

Había perdido completamente su forma humana de nuevo, así que ahora era más difícil de lo normal mantenerla. Si se descuidaba, perdería el control sobre sí mismo. Eso era lo último que quería. Ruby podía estar ahí fuera, en cualquier parte, y… se suponía que era un protector.

En realidad no quería hacerle daño a nadie. Ese era su secreto.

Jaune se permitió llorar. Pero no por mucho tiempo.

* * *

Espero. Y espero…

Vino a la plaza un hombre normal con ropa normal, del tipo que no le haría daño ni a una mosca, por su aspecto. Se fijó en el por alguna razón. Quizá porque su monstruo notaba que olía a sangre.

Se acercó al buzón. Metió la mano, rebusco.

Tenía el dinero.

Le siguió a través de las sombras, por los tejados, para que nadie le viera. Pasaron por dos calles.

Su objetivo se metió en un coche que pasaría desapercibido en cualquier parte. No podía huir de él, fuera donde fuera.

Si no les estaba siguiendo hasta Roman, entonces descubriría su escondrijo haciéndoles desear la muerte. Todo el mundo tenía su punto de quiebre.

* * *

Hizo su entrada por el tragaluz.

Su aterrizaje destrozó el suelo. Sus puñetazos doblaron el metal, arrancaron la protección de sus Auras. Hubo caos y confusión. Gritos y disparos a ciegas, muy literalmente.

Se bañó en su sangre. Sus entrañas.

Se sentía como si estuviera soñando. Después de todo, ya había visto esto. No era muy distinto de las muchas matanzas que había cometido en el pasado. Pero, además, sabía desde el principio que no podían impedir que se saliera con la suya.

Transformó el interior de la guarida en un matadero.

Incluso dejó cachos de carne colgando de clavos. La sangre se escurría, gota a gota formaba un charco en el suelo.

Al final consiguió lo que quería. Los cadáveres de sus enemigos, un hombre roto, sollozante y moribundo a sus pies, y palabras que señalaban un lugar.

Jaune se acercó a una ventana en el último piso. Destrozó el cristal con el codo y se posó sobre el borde de la ventana, sus manos aferrando cada lado del marco. Las patas de araña le proporcionaban puntos de contacto con la pared exterior.

No recordaba en qué momento habían vuelto a salir, pero no merecía la pena preocuparse por eso.

Estaba húmedo por la lluvia y los restos de sangre. Había intercambiado la bata de hospital por la ropa de uno de sus numerosas víctimas.

Sonrió. Solo un pensamiento resonaba en su cabeza.

 _Esta noche…_

—¡Esta noche! —aulló desde el fondo de su corazón.

Una amenaza.

Una promesa.


	15. Capítulo cuarto - III

**III**

—Justo como pensaba —dijo Ozpin.

—Entonces, ¿sabías que esto era posible? ¿Un híbrido entre un Grimm y un ser humano, o lo que sea esa criatura? —Por mucho que intentara esconderlo, notaba rabia al acecho en su tono sencillo y directo.

Glynda era una mujer dura, leal por encima de todo. Pero todo el mundo tenía sus límites. Y sus debilidades. Los estudiantes de Beacon eran como hijos e hijas para ella. Estaría sufriendo la pérdida del equipo CRDL y el camino que el joven Jaune Arc había seguido incluso más intensamente que él mismo.

Quería oír buenas noticias, no más problemas, más dudas. Y menos si se centraban en el hombre en el que se suponía que tenía que confiar.

—El potencial de la humanidad es ilimitado. No me cabe duda de que, con el tiempo, algo así se hará posible. Pero no me refería a eso. —Dejo el periódico sobre la mesa, vuelto hacía ella. Señaló la imagen con el dedo—. Míralo bien.

Ella lo hizo, a pesar de su rabia y frustración. Lo cual era digno de admiración.

—No sé qué quieres que vea —admitió al cabo de un rato.

—Sus ojos, Glynda. Se dice que los ojos son la ventana al alma. Como la mayoría de los dichos populares, es algo muy cierto. Por eso, al conocer a Ruby en persona y mirarla a los ojos, supe que esa joven era justo lo que necesitábamos. Y ahora, de la misma manera, he descubierto algo que no debería ser cierto en un mundo bueno y justo.

—Tiene los ojos azules.

—Así es. Los ojos de Jaune Arc, mucho me temo.

—¿Cómo es esto posible? Dijiste «Justo como pensaba». Eso significa que al menos tienes una teoría al respecto, ¿verdad? Dímela.

—Jaune Arc es la nueva Doncella del Verano.

—¡No es momento para bromas, joder!

Ozpin pestañeo.

Conocía a Glynda desde hace… ¿Cuánto? Casi una década. Y nunca la había oído maldecir, ni siquiera fuera del trabajo. Su comportamiento era intachable en todo momento, como si quisiera dar ejemplo a sus estudiantes incluso cuando no podían verla. Ese pequeño desliz demostraba lo profundamente que la había afectado la situación.

Sintió frustración. Su amiga estaba dolida y entendía su dolor, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. No era esa clase de persona. Solucionaba sus problemas con el hacha y la espada. Sus palabras eran usadas más frecuentemente para dañar y manipular que para ayudar a otros.

En otras palabras, no estaba debidamente equipado para la tarea.

De hecho, aunque la consideraba una amiga, no se conocían demasiado bien. Glynda probablemente no le tenía en tan alta estima como él a ella.

—No bromearía sobre algo como esto. Piénsalo bien. Yang ni Ruby no han mostrado indicio alguno de que Summer les pasara su poder, a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado desde entonces. Es lógico que una mujer como ella tuviera al niño que acababa de salvar en sus pensamientos mientras moría.

—Aun así, Jaune Arc es, como mínimo, físicamente un hombre. No puede recibir el poder de una de las Doncellas de las Estaciones. Es imposible, ya lo hemos confirmado en el pasado. Sin importar lo intensamente que… Summer pensará en él.

—No he dicho que el proceso de transferencia se haya completado sin problemas. Más bien al contrario. Lo que dices es cierto, en circunstancias normales. Pero siempre hay excepciones, siempre hay fallos imprevisibles.

Los dos se callaron durante largo rato.

—Un fallo que le infecto. Que le ha transformado en una especie de Grimm. ¿Qué dice eso, Ozpin, sobre las Doncellas?

—Es mi culpa que Salem exista en este mundo. Las Doncellas, Salem y sus criaturas vienen de la misma fuente. ¿Qué tiene de extraño que mis regalos puedan dar luz a aberraciones de la misma naturaleza que los Grimm? No me gusta pensar en ello, pero es de lo más normal.

Glynda no tuvo nada que decir.

Lo cual, pensándolo bien, era más que suficiente como respuesta.

* * *

Sacudidas.

La luz. Demasiado brillante. Se le clavaba en los ojos, reptaba hasta su cerebro. Brillante… y sucia.

Sacudidas.

Estaba tumbando sobre algo duro y frió. Ese chirrido metálico que oía debía ser de unas ruedas oxidadas. No podría soportarlo por mucho más. Le volvería loco.

Oscuros pasillos. Suciedad, polvo. Fantasmas bailando a la luz de los faroles, de la sinuosa luz de la luna. A uno de ellos le creció un rostro. El rostro de, a lo mejor, alguien que conocía. Su mente buscó desesperadamente la respuesta en el mar de la memoria, pero salió con las manos vacías.

 _¿Quién eres? ¿Quién eres?_

 _¿Quién… soy yo?_

Los fantasmas estaban empujando el objeto sobre el que se encontraba. Jaune intento moverse, pero no pudo. Sus manos y sus pies estaban atadas a la cama, y no era lo bastante fuerte en el momento para romper sus ataduras. De hecho, sentía la cabeza embotada, sus pensamientos no fluían como era debido. Seguramente le habían drogado.

Drogado. Atrapado.

Encerrado.

Se pararon de repente. Eso no podía ser una buena señal.

Sonidos detrás de él. Una puerta abriéndose. Y de repente lo comprendió todo, los recuerdos golpearon su mente como las olas se rompían contra la costa. Jaune quiso gritar. Su boca no estaba tapada por nada, al menos que pudiera ver. Pero, aun así, fue incapaz.

Removieron sus ataduras. Agarraron su cuerpo, que era como un cadáver, y le tiraron en esa habitación.

Cerraron la puerta. Le condenaron a la oscuridad.

Con gran esfuerzo, movió las manos para aporrear la puerta. La única manera que tenía para pedir socorro. Pero sabía que aunque alguien lo oyera, esa persona no le dejaría libre. Estaba condenado. Condenado. Las sentencias no se podían revertir con tanta facilidad.

 _Cuando mi padre murió, cuando mi madre…_

 _Oh, ¡madre!_

Jaune se miró las manos. Los mate. Los maté con mis propias manos, ¿no es así? A toda mi familia. Mis padres, mis hermanas. Incluso a Sapphire, que no era más un bebé. Yo soy el monstruo. Yo soy la araña.

Lloró amargamente.

Lo había perdido todo, y el resto de su vida la pasaría dentro de su mente, hilando una fantasía en la que era un caballero. Alguien merecedor de respeto, de amor. De sentir el calor de otra persona.

( _tan oscuro_ )

Araño la puerta de metal, como si así pudiera echarla abajo. No se detuvo cuando se rompió las uñas, ni siquiera cuando empezó a salir sangre.

(¡ _no estoy muerto_!)

Las paredes desaparecieron. La puerta, también. Pero la oscuridad se quedó. Oyó la risa de alguien que no era él.

—Eso no era real —murmuró para sí mismo—. No era real.

—¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que esto sí lo es? —le pregunto Summer desde algún lugar de la oscuridad.

 **TENGO TANTO MIEDO.**

—Lo sé. —Luego lo repitió con más fuerza, como intentando convencerse a sí mismo—: Lo sé. Lo tengo en la cabeza. Diez años. Lo recuerdo todo. Eso no se puede falsificar, no puede ser un sueño pasajero.

Le picaban los ojos. Se sentía enfermo.

—Y, a pesar de lo que dices ahora, pareces creer que lo es. Qué curioso.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Es obvio. Me prometiste que matarías a Roman Torchwick. Oí tu grito. ¡Esta noche! Sentí el temblor de tu corazón. Y sin embargo la noche ha pasado y Roman vive. ¿Cómo me explicas eso, Jaune Arc? Mi juguete. Mi pieza.

—No era el momento adecuado.

—No me mientas. ¡No te atrevas a mentirme! —Salió de la oscuridad, permitiendo que la viera. Su rostro no estaba descompuesto. No había gusanos anidando en las cuencas vacías de sus ojos. Pero no era un alivio. De hecho, le costaba decir cuál era una imagen más dolorosa. —Me arrebataste a mi hija, a mi marido. El tiempo que podría haber pasado con ellos. Y, ¿aun así, te atrevas a burlarte de mí? No tienes vergüenza, sucio asesino.

»Dime la verdad. Dímela.

—Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo.

—¿Eso porque? Roman Torchwick no es más que un ser humano, al fin y al cabo. Tú, en cambio, eres un monstruo excelente. No tienes nada que temer de alguien como él.

—No. No de él. De mí mismo. Siento como si estuviera a punto de perder algo muy importante para mí, que no puedo seguir así. Y me da miedo. Claro que sí. Soy lo único que tengo.

Summer se rió. Con suavidad, con extrema crueldad.

El corazón se le retorció, se le lleno de plomo.

—Tu vida no vale nada. ¿Entiendes? Es mía para hacer lo que quiera con ella. Y si debes ponerla en riesgo por mí, si debes desecharla, lo harás.

Jaune cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Tú tampoco eres real. Solo eres un fragmento de mi imaginación, lo que pienso que esa mujer me diría si estuviera viva para verme ahora. La forma cristalizada del odio que creo que me merezco. ¡No eres nada! —Dio un puñetazo en el suelo—. Nada. Menos que un fantasma: un espejismo.

—¿Y que eres tú?

Jaune se miró en un pequeño charco de agua que quizá estaba allí desde anoche o la noche anterior. No importaba, en realidad.

Allí debería haber visto su propio rostro, sus ojos. Pero no. Era el rostro del pálido extraño en el espejo. Su fría mirada, que parecía anunciar la muerte. Sin darse cuenta, había sido remplazado. Así, sin más.

Grito.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, hundió sus dedos en la piel como si de ese modo pudiera asegurarse de que seguía siendo él mismo.

Las lágrimas no paraban de caer.

—Soy lo único que tengo, dijiste —continuó Summer—. Te equivocas. Yo soy todo lo que tienes. Aunque sea un espejismo. Aunque solo exista en tu retorcida mente. Por mí, harías cualquiera cosa. Por mí, te lanzarías al abismo sin dudarlo. Abrazarías al monstruo que llevas dentro, aullando, golpeándose contra las barras de su prisión. ¿Sabes porque? Yo lo sé, pero quiero oírlo de tus labios. Quiero que te des cuenta de que clase de persona eres y no puedas huir de ese hecho.

—Porque te amo —dijo él, despacio y al cabo de un rato. Cerró los ojos—. Te amo.

—Un monstruo como tú no puede amar —respondió con una convicción devastadora—. Pero es el equivalente más cercano, así que aceptare tu respuesta.

Jaune se puso de pie, aunque no sin esfuerzo.

Para entonces, Summer se había ido. Y su voz. Solo quedaban él y la criatura. La Araña. Esta le susurro algo al oído.

 _ES HORA DE CAZAR._

* * *

Ruby estaba caminando sin rumbo por Beacon.

Se suponía que tenía que ir a la cafetería para comer con sus amigos, pero no tenía ganas de comer, y Yang estuvo dispuesta a darle el espacio que tanto necesitaba por una vez. En realidad, no tenía ganas de nada en particular. Por mucho que quisiera pretender lo contrario, por mucho que las demás quisieran que lo intentara, nada era lo mismo sin Jaune.

Apenas se conocían, pero en poco más de un mes se había convertido en una presencia indispensable en su pequeño mundo.

Curioso. Y un tanto aterrador.

Jaune se había ido de repente, sin dejar rastro. Al igual que mama. Tenía la terrible sensación de que estaba destinada a perder lo que más le importaba. Pensar de esa manera hizo que quisiera encontrar a Yang, abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas y no soltarla, para asegurarse de que no compartiera el mismo destino.

Choco contra alguien. Ese alguien llevaba algo en la mano y, por supuesto, acabo en el suelo.

La cartera. Los contenidos de dicha cartera.

—Lo siento —dijo Ruby—. Deja que te ayude.

Se agacho para ayudar al chico a recoger sus cosas, pero él la miro, abrió mucho los ojos, se levantó y huyó despavorido.

Como no.

Ruby suspiro.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde que Jaune… se fue. Su reputación estaba incluida entre ellas.

A excepción de su equipo y el de su hermana, ninguno de los estudiantes de Beacon se atrevía a acercarse a ella o siquiera saludarla. Como si temieran que Jaune se enteraría de eso de algún modo y les hiciera lo mismo que al equipo CRDL. Francamente, le sorprendía que nadie hubiera abandonado la academia aún, con esa reacción.

Alisando los bordes de su falda tras levantarse, Ruby adopto una expresión de rabia muy impropia de ella.

 _Ojala fuera tan fácil. Ojala Jaune apareciese por arte de magia para defenderme._

 _Si estás ahí, si me oyes… ven._

 _Me estas partiendo el corazón._

Se froto los ojos. No lloraría, estaba harta de llorar. Aunque estaba empezando a pensar que a lo mejor estaba muerto de verdad. Aunque quería darle la respuesta y parecía que nunca iba a volver a tener esa oportunidad.

Se encamino al comedor.

Con el curso de los días se había ido familiarizando con la academia. Ahora, sin embargo, tenía que concentrarse para no perderse por el camino. Como si hubiera viajado a otro reino por primera vez. O a otro mundo, ya puestos.

Pero no se perdió.

Las mesas que buscaba saltaban a la vista. Había mucho espacio alrededor, al fin y al cabo. No habían terminado de comer.

Se colocó enfrente.

—Todas las tardes y alguna que otra noche, iré a buscar a Jaune en Vale. Nada de quejas. Me vendría bien ayuda…, pero si tengo que hacerlo sola, lo hare sola.

Yang puso una mano sobre la suya. Apretó.

—Sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado.

Ruby sonrió. Era cierto.

Aunque el resto del mundo le diera la espalda, siempre podría contar con su hermana mayor. Pero ¿qué hay de los demás?

Miro alrededor.

—No lo sé —dijo Pyrrha—. Cardin y su equipo… no eran las mejores personas, pero, aun así, el los mato. Ruby, el…

Yang le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa.

—Se lo que quieres decir. Despedazo a los otros tres. Pero eso no cambia nada, al menos no para mí. ¿Sabes qué? Se nota que has luchado en el torneo de Mistral y otros similares, que estas acostumbrada a luchar sola. Porque puedes apuñalar por tu espalda a tu compañero sin miramientos. Bien hecho.

Pyrrha reacciono como si le hubiera dado una bofetada.

Solo quedaba una persona.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? Tu también tienes voz y voto en este asunto.

—Iré —terció Weiss sin vacilar—. Jaune Arc debe pagar por sus crímenes. Y… bueno, nada.

—Mírame bien. Si intentas hacer algo malo para él, te matare. ¿Me oyes, Weiss Schnee? Terminare el trabajo que él empezó.

Ruby frunció el ceño.

No le gustaba esa mirada de lastima.

—¡No me mires así! Acabo de amenazarte.

—¿Cómo puedo enfadarme si pones esa cara?

Estaba al borde de las lágrimas. No, ya estaba llorando. Su visión se había empañado de repente. Cuando movió una mano para secarse los ojos, tuvo la sensación de que su cuerpo y su mente estaban desincronizados.

Yang se levantó para abrazarla, y ya no pudo contenerse.

En sus brazos, lloro como cuando había perdido a su madre hace todos esos años.

Con el tiempo, ambos equipos se unieron al abrazo.

Para su sorpresa, Weiss lloro con ella.

* * *

La noche era oscura y profunda como el mar en tormenta. La luna rota y sus estrellas se habían escondido. En esa oscuridad casi absoluta, Jaune era una criatura más en aquel nido de monstruos.

Sabía dónde estaba Roman.

De hecho, ya podía olerle. Ese tenía que ser su olor. No podía esperar a hacerse un festín con su carne y su sangre.

Entro en el edificio por una ventana, sin necesidad de romperla.

Se arrastró por el techo como una araña.

Se dejó llevar por el olor.

 _Premio._

Roman Torchwick solo, sentado en una mesa de oficina. ¿Haciendo qué? No le importaba. Los asuntos pendientes de un hombre muerto carecían de significado.

 _Con cuidado, con mucho cuidado._

Quería terminar con esto de un solo golpe, a ser posible. Solo estaba parcialmente transformado. Las cuatros patas habían salido, pero por lo demás parecía un muchacho común y corriente.

—Sal y toma asiento —dijo Roman, con una mano descansando sobre el pomo de su bastón. Su arma—. No seas grosero.

Todo su cuerpo se tensó.

¿Un farol? No, sabía que estaba ahí. Había perdido el elemento sorpresa. Bajo al suelo, rodeo la mesa con cuidado.

—¿A qué se debe la visita, extraño?

Jaune salió de las sombras.

—Ya veo —continuó—. Debes de ser uno de los engendros de Salem. No sé qué haces aquí. Ni ella ni su mascota tiene motivos para quejarse. Mis planes están yendo sobre ruedas y eso beneficia a ambas.

¿De qué estaba hablando? Salem. No había oído ese nombre en su vida.

 _Mátalo._

 _Los asuntos de un hombre muerto carecen de importancia, ¿verdad?_

—¿Qué pasa? —Roman sonrió—. ¿Te otorgó una boca y no sabes usarla? Que chiste más malo. Ni siquiera yo tengo un sentido del humor tan desagradable.

Con dos de sus patas, Jaune volteo la mesa. El ordenador se estrelló contra el suelo, la pantalla estalló, y todo lo que había encima acabo desperdigado por ahí.

—Ah, ya veo. Así que estás aquí para matarme. Debería haberlo visto venir.

Roman levantó su bastón con un movimiento sencillo, fluido y mortalmente rápido. Apuntándole con un extremo.

No reaccionó a tiempo.

El impacto de la bala y la subsecuente explosión le lanzaron contra una pared, agrietándola. El dolor le dejo aturdido, atontado, indefenso por unos segundos que el otro hombre aprovechó para de verdad entrar en acción.

Era rápido. Demasiado rápido y certero, sin duda era un hombre de gran experiencia. ¿Y Ruby había impedido que atracase una tienda? Le sorprendía que no la hubiera matado.

Ruby. Muerta.

Esas dos palabras conjuro una imagen demasiado clara en su mente, como una visión del futuro. O una foto del pasado.

Ese era el impulso que necesitaba. Redobló sus esfuerzos. Salto por encima de Roman, aterrizó justo detrás de él, lo agarró con todas las patas y le lanzo contra la misma pared. La atravesó como si estuviera hecha de papel mojado, cayó sobre la plataforma que había al otro lado y rodó por ella hasta golpearse el hombro en la barandilla.

—Mierda, ¡esa pared no! —se burló Roman—. Acababa de pintarla. O eso creo. Puede que no.

Jaune levantó las patas para ensartarle con ellas, pero no pudo completar el movimiento. Sintió una punzada de dolor en la parte de atrás de su cuello, el calor y la viscosidad de la sangre.

Mientras se llevaba una mano a la herida, se tambaleó hacia delante y cayó contra y por encima de la barandilla.

Por suerte, la distancia al suelo no era muy grande. La caída no le habría hecho gran cosa de todos modos, pero cuanto más tardara en subir a la plataforma, más tiempo tendría Roman para huir. Si tenía un mínimo de sensatez.

No huyó.

A su lado había una chica diminuta, incluso aunque llevaba botas con tacón. Sonreía de oreja a oreja. No tenía problemas en admitir que tenía una presencia agobiante y perturbadora. De inmediato entendió porqué. Roman era un ladrón y un matón, un señor del crimen del tres al cuarto, pero esa chica era un verdadero monstruo. Como él.

Ella le había apuñalado en el cuello con la precisión de un cirujano. Su sangre goteaba de la espada que sostenía en una mano.

—¿A qué estáis esperando? —gritó Roman—. ¡Matadlo!

Había caído en una sala espaciosa, llena de los lacayos de ese hombre. Y todos ellos cogieron sus armas y se le echaron encima, para su sorpresa. Pensó que se acobardarían.

Les enseñaría que habían cometido un grave error.

—¡Te mataré! —Rugiendo y aullando, despezado a todos los que vinieron a por él. Tenían el Aura desbloqueada, pero eran simples matones, al fin y al cabo. Ratas callejeras de la clase que se podía encontrar en cualquier parte. ¿Y a qué se dedicaban? A intimidar a civiles indefensos y a pelearse por influencia y territorio con personas como ellos.

En resumen, no tenían ninguna posibilidad.

Ellos no tardaron en darse cuenta. Y tomaron la decisión más inteligente: correr.

Roman y su chica bajaron de la pasarela.

—¡No eres más… que una común rata callejera!

—Sí, sí —respondió el, escondiendo su tensión detrás de una máscara de indiferencia—. Me lo dicen mucho, créeme. Ahora que sé que sabes usar esa boca, hablemos como dos hombres hechos y derechos. ¿Por qué quieres matarme? Quizá podamos llegar a un acuerdo.

—Eres una amenaza.

Roman frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué coño quieres decir con eso? No tengo intención de ir en contra de Salem y sus perros falderos. No soy tan estúpido.

Jaune se puso a cuatro patas, tenso el cuerpo entero, como un lince, y se lanzó a por él. Pero no iba a ignorar a la chica. Sabía que era una amenaza mayor que Roman.

Ella detuvo su golpe con el parasol. Aunque obviamente estaba reforzado por su Aura, eso fue algo humillante. Como si se estuviera burlando de él.

¿Cómo sí?

Era obvio que lo estaba disfrutando. Que no le tomaba en serio.

 _Puta asquerosa._

La rabia aceleró su transformación, y se dejó llevar en vez de contenerse. ¿Qué importaba que un día a lo mejor no podría recuperar su forma humana? No necesitaba el cuerpo de un ser humano para proteger a Ruby.

Pronto era más bestia que humano, y les estaba abrumando. Era evidente. No un truco para darle una falsa sensación de seguridad.

Roman dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Se pasó la mano por la boca. Mirándola la sangre que ahora la manchaba, frunció el ceño, escupió.

—Neo, ve.

La chica, Neo, le miro a los ojos.

—No estoy bromeando. ¡Largo! Yo me ocuparé de él.

Que estupidez. Si esa chica no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra él, entonces él aún menos. Debía saberlo tan bien como él. Pero no iba a echarse atrás. En cierto sentido, era admirable.

Jaune no les dio tiempo para terminar su conversación.

De un modo u otro, se merecía morir. Tenía que morir. Y no solo por el bien de Ruby. Hombres como él, que destrozaban la vida de personas inocentes por su propio beneficio, eran basura. Peor que basura.

Neo desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estallando como cristal. Que semblanza más extraña.

No podía bajar la guardia, pese a todo. A lo mejor se había escondido en la oscuridad, esperando la ocasión perfecta para atacarle por sorpresa de nuevo y nivelar la balanza. Seguramente se trataba de eso.

—Te voy a… matar —gimió casi ininteligiblemente—. EsssstúPIdo.

—¿Crees que estoy sacrificando mi vida para salvar a esa chica? Tú sí que eres estúpido. No tengo ninguna intención de morir. Te destrozare y volveré con ella. Después de todo, le prometí que la protegería. Y que nunca volvería a estar sola. Tú no eres más que un estorbo.

Jaune se agachó, esquivando el disparo que habría borrado un buen trozo de su cabeza. Al transformarse, su aura perdía fuerza hasta desaparecer por completo. Obviamente. Porque el alma era algo que sólo poseían los seres humanos.

Cargó contra él, tratando de ensartarle con las patas.

Roman las esquivo en el último momento, rodando por el suelo. Se puso de pie fluidamente, disparo dos veces y acertó los dos disparos. Le arrancaron un buen trozo del torso, como si una gran bestia le hubiera mordido. Dificultaría su movimiento, pero por lo demás no era nada por lo que preocuparse. Aunque ya carecía casi por completo de Aura, se regeneraba con gran rapidez.

—Gusssano.

Junto las manos, levantó los brazos y golpeó como si se trataran de un martillo. Pero Roman fue más rápido, así que solo consiguió agrietar el suelo. Era como intentar aplastar una mosca. Le castañearon los dientes.

Roman corrió, desapareció detrás de una puerta cercana, esquivando los cadáveres repartidos por el suelo con habilidad.

No dudo ni un momento en seguirle.

—Vayasss donde vayasss, te escondasssss donde te esssconDAS, te encontrare. Y te MATARE.

Mesas. Contendores. Estanterías.

Oscuridad.

Se puso a cuatro patas, acercó la nariz al suelo, olisqueo. No podía engañar a sus sentidos. Estaba cerca.

Jaune dejó escapar una especie de grito ahogado.

Por el esfuerzo, y quizá por algo más, acabo vomitando sangre. Roman no le había disparado desde su escondite. Nadie le había hecho daño. Paso porque su cuerpo se resentía por los cambios, aunque la mente estuviera dispuesta.

Se lanzó contra la estantería tras la que estaba escondido, derribándola con la fuerza del impacto. La atravesó, siguió adelante como si no hubiera nada en su camino. Trozos de madera caían a su alrededor como cristales rotos, como proyectiles. Extendió los brazos y las patas para agarrar a Roman.

Consiguió escapar.

Compararle con un gusano parecía más acertado con cada segundo que pasaba.

Primero rompería ese juguetito suyo. Luego su cuello. O quizá lo haría durar, quizá saborearía cada uno de sus gritos y arrastraría su cadáver la distancia que hiciera falta para poder enseñarselo a aquella chica.

Su mano se convirtió en la de la Araña, y ya no era capaz de formar sonidos humanos. Pero ¿qué podía haber dicho para comunicar lo intensamente que deseaba su muerte?

Le arrancó el bastón de las manos. Lo retorció, lo arrojo a un lado, ya inservible. Y le apuñaló con una pata justo debajo del corazón.

—Deberías… —murmuró Roman, con la boca llena de sangre—. Mirar detrás de ti.

No sabría decir que, quizá su tono de voz, pero algo hizo que girara la cabeza ciento ochenta grados para mirar. Allí había un suministro de Dust… y un explosivo plástico pegado al contenedor.

 _Mierda._

Ese fue su último pensamiento antes de perder la capacidad de pensar.

* * *

Se despertó en la oscuridad, con algo muy, muy pesado amenazando con aplastarle las costillas. El dolor era insoportable. Apenas podía respirar. Tenía la sensación de que si se movía aunque solo fuera un centímetro, se le pararía el corazón. Pero no podía permanecer aquí, enterrado vivo, para siempre. Debía salir.

Salir a la luz. Respirar aire puro.

( _tan oscuro_ )

No quería morir. No así y de ninguna manera. Era demasiado pronto. Al menos quería contemplar el rostro de Ruby en sus últimos momentos.

Movió los escombros con sus patas, se arrastró hacía delante como un gusano. Cada uno de esos movimientos tenía el potencial de hacer caer más escombros sobre él, eliminando la posibilidad de que escapara de esa trampa mortal. Tuvo que luchar contra ese miedo para seguir adelante.

 _Dame fuerzas, Ruby. Dame fuerzas. ¡No quiero perderte!_

Saco el torso y un brazo de entre el polvo, la sangre y los escombros. Sus pulmones volvieron a llenarse de aire.

El cielo aún estaba oscuro. No debía haber pasado mucho tiempo desde la explosión.

Las múltiples explosiones y el colapso del edificio se habrían oído por todo Vale. Debía irse antes de que llegara alguien, o la policía. Pero no. Todavía no podía, por mucho que quisiera.

Busco a Roman Torchwick entre los escombros. Y lo encontró.

Muerto.

Daba igual. Lo devoro, al principio lentamente, como cautela, luego con voracidad. Como si llevara años sin probar bocado. Se dio el festín que había deseado. Cumplió la promesa que había hecho bajo la lluvia, loco de rabia. Su cuerpo se llenó de su sangre y sus órganos. Su mente, de sus recuerdos.

Ahora tenía lo que buscaba. Y más de lo que había pensado que necesitaría.

Roman había diseñado un plan para esa tal Salem que no solo pondría en peligro a Vale, la ciudad, sino que también a todo el reino. Se suponía que iba a llevarlo a cabo personalmente, pero era un peón como otro cualquiera. Seguramente no tendría en problemas para encontrar a alguien que ocupara su lugar.

De pie entre los escombros, pensó en ir detrás de la chica del pelo multicolor para asegurarse de que no fuera un problema. Pero a estas alturas ya habría desaparecido, y no tenía ni la más mínima pista sobre su paradero.

Oyó las sirenas de la policía.

Cerca. Demasiado cerca.

Huyó del lugar del crimen.


	16. Capítulo cuarto - IV

**IV**

Ruby se revolvió en el sitio, incomoda. El ascensor se movía hacía su destino. No sabría decir si iba demasiado lento o demasiado rápido. No todos los días tenías que ir al despacho del director, al fin y al cabo. Además, tenía otras cosas en mente. Cosas de las que merecía la pena preocuparse.

Puede que hubieran encontrado a Jaune. Eso no era malo. Estaría entre rejas a estas alturas, pero cualquiera cosa era mejor que qué estuviera muerto. Lo visitaría tanto como pudiera, intentando ayudarle. Y cuando saliera…

Pensaría en ello en el futuro.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Mierda, demasiado rápido. Aún necesitaba prepararse.

Entro en la oficina.

Las puertas se cerraron tras ella.

Ozpin estaba sentado en su silla. Se había dado la vuelta y ahora estaba mirando por la ventana. Parecía que no la había oído venir, que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. No le extrañaba. Cuatro estudiantes habían sido asesinados por uno de ellos. Estudiantes que estaban bajo su protección.

Beacon soportaría las olas de escándalo producidas por esa tragedia…, pero puedo que él no. Aunque no tenía la culpa de nada.

—¿Director? ¿Señor?

Paso tanto tiempo que pensó que no iba a responder. Que se había quedado dormido, incluso. Pero al fin volteó la silla. Y la miro de una manera extraña, algo así como la primera vez que le vio en persona.

No lo admitiría, pero la verdad era que esa mirada la inquietaba.

—No te hare perder mucho tiempo —dijo Ozpin—. Solo quiero decirte un par de cosas y hacer una petición. La primera es que se lo que estaís haciendo, tú y tus amigos. No tengo ninguna queja. Es obvio que el señor Arc no os haría daño, así que no tengo que protegeros de él.

—Entonces, ¿crees que está vivo?

—Lo sé. Esa era la segunda cosa.

—¿De verdad?

Ozpin asintió. Y le enseño una foto. Ruby se acercó a la mesa para poder verlo mejor. Era una foto de noche, con mala iluminación, y en general mal tomada, al menos desde su opinión como persona que sabía poco o nada sobre la fotografía. Pero no podía culpar al fotógrafo.

En la foto aparecía un Grimm que nunca había visto. Ni en libros ni en persona. No se había descubierto una especie nueve en cientos de años, pero ahí estaba.

—Interesante… Pero, ¿qué tiene esto que ver con Jaune?

—Me temo que le estas mirando ahora mismo.

Ruby se quedó helada. Debía haber oído mal. Podía aceptar una nueva especie de Grimm, pero eso era definitivamente imposible. Tenía que serlo.

—¿Cómo?

—Mírale a los ojos. Si eres honesta contigo misma, admitirás que lo reconoces. Por no mencionar que no creo en las coincidencias, Ruby Rose. Que esto aparezca menos de un día después de la huida de Jaune me parece motivo más que suficiente para pensar que se trata de él.

Tenía cierto sentido

 **NO**

, por horrible que fuera. Ruby trago saliva.

—¿Me estás diciendo entonces que todo está perdido? ¿Qué no debería ni intentar salvarle?

—Nada más lejos de la verdad. Si tengo razón, esta así por un evento que sucedió hace diez años. Es decir, no es la primera vez que se transforma en esa… criatura. Recuperó su forma humana y puede volver a hacerlo de nuevo.

—La muerte de mi madre… y toda su familia —murmuró como si estuviera hablando consigo misma—. Incluso un niño de siete años descubriría su semblanza después de eso. A mí me paso lo mismo, al fin y al cabo. Y no vi nada. —Asintió con la cabeza—. Podría habérmelo dicho así desde el principio. Me diste un susto de muerte.

Ozpin no respondió a eso. Quizá se había enfadado porque le había hablado como si fuera un estudiante más. Bueno…

Él se levantó de la silla.

—Queda la petición.

Ahora que lo decía, se había olvidado por completo de eso. Se acercó a una pared y puso la mano encima, abriendo así un compartimento secreto. Allí estaba escondida una espada familiar. El arma de Jaune.

¿Cómo la había llamado?

Ah, sí. Crocea Mors. La muerte amarilla.

Ozpin le presentó la espada.

—Toma. —Su tono era un poco como el de papá cuando le dijo que Summer se había ido y no volvería jamás—. Cógela.

—No se luchar con una espada.

—Lo sé. Pero no te entrego esto para que luches. Un arma puede ser más que una herramienta para matar, para hacer la guerra. Tú, que sientes verdadero afecto por tu Rosa Creciente, deberías entenderlo mejor que nadie. A veces puede simbolizar una conexión, especialmente para personas como nosotros.

Ruby se mordió el labio inferior.

Sabía de lo que estaba hablando, por supuesto. Es decir, además de en términos generales.

Había basado su guadaña en el arma de su madre como manera de honrar su memoria. Eso estaba claro. Lo llevaba grabado a fuego en su corazón, y no podría olvidarlo hasta el día que muriera.

El vínculo entre Jaune y ella era nuevo, más débil, nebuloso. Pero tenía la sensación de que podría ponerle nombre cuando sus manos agarraran la espada.

Tomó a Crocea Mors de sus manos. Entonces supo cuál la respuesta que quería darle, que debía darle antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—Salva su alma, Ruby Rose. Si hay alguien que puede hacerlo, esa eres tú.

 _Sí._

Apretó el mango con fuerza.

—Lo hare.


	17. Capítulo quinto

**Capítulo Quinto**

 _En el que cosas llegan a su fin. Y el final resulta ser el principio._

La ventana, detrás de él, explotó.

Ozpin no reaccionó de ninguna manera, ni siquiera se apartó de la lluvia de cristales que caería sobre él. Había previsto que esto iba a pasar. No… nada tan seguro e inteligente. Lo había deseado. Aunque usualmente era el quien concedía deseos, no el que los pedía.

El visitante agarró su silla y la giro para que le mirara.

Jaune Arc. Lo único que le sorprendió de esto es que se veía casi completamente humano, a excepción de las cuatro patas como las de una araña que ya había visto en la foto.

Y sus ojos…

Bueno, no. Eso no había cambiado. Él solo miraba a Ruby Rose con cariño, amor, calor humano. Para él, los demás eran como decoración, parte del escenario. Y él no era una excepción.

—¿Quieres tu espada, verdad?

—…Sí.

Se sobresaltó.

Su voz sonaba cascada, sonaba como si no la hubiera utilizado durante años. Aunque eso era obviamente imposible.

—Entrégamela y me iré sin más. Rápido.

—Me temo que eso no es posible. —Dos de sus patas le rodearon el cuello. Suavemente. Una amenaza, no un acto de violencia—. Se la di a una de mis estudiantes. La señorita Rose.

Jaune retrocedió varios pasos hacia atrás, tambaleándose. Como si alguien le hubiera atacado. Y lo había hecho, aunque no físicamente.

Ozpin agarró su bastón, se levantó de la silla.

—Ven conmigo. Te llevare hasta ella, os dejaré hablar y… te dejaré marchar, cuando estés listo para ello. ¿De acuerdo?

Jaune calló durante largo rato. Luego negó con la cabeza.

—Entiendo que no confíes en mí, pero puede que esta sea tu última oportunidad de sostenerla en tus brazos en varios años.

—No puedo verla. Todavía no.

—¿Por qué? —Estaba realmente desconcertado. Ruby era su mundo. No podía ni imaginarse la razón de que no quisiera verla.

—Es demasiado pronto.

Jaune se dio la vuelta. Se acercó al borde. Con las patas, aferro los lados del agujero que había hecho al romper la ventana.

—Espera —dijo él, entre los murmullos y los sonidos de pánico que llegaban de afuera—. ¿Dónde estás? Dímelo no por mí, sino por Ruby. Está muy preocupada por ti. No soporta tu ausencia.

Jaune volvió a tambalearse. Otra puñalada en el corazón.

No le gustaba ver sufrir a sus estudiantes. Pero estaba preparado para hacer lo que fuera necesario.

—Iré a la montaña Glenn. Y después… —Levanto la cabeza, como si pudiera ver el interminable cielo azul y la luz del sol a través del techo—. No lo sé. ¿Crees que hay esperanza para mí? ¿Qué alguna vez Ruby podrá querer a un monstruo como yo? ¿Qué me lo merezco, siquiera?

—Sí.

A pesar de todo, creía que aún podía ser salvado. Pensaba así sobre todas las personas, por horrible que fuera lo que hubieran hecho. Al fin y al cabo, sino era posible para ellos, entonces definitivamente no era posible para él mismo. Había sido un verdadero monstruo.

Sin responder, saltó. Desapareció de su campo de visión.

—Lo siento, Jaune —dijo mucho después de que se hubiera ido, sintiéndose cansando, sintiéndose como el mayor imbécil que alguna vez había caminado sobre la faz de la tierra—. Y adiós.

Glynda y algunos miembros del profesorado entraron con sorpresa y miedo en sus rostros, llamándole por su nombre. Ozpin no miro hacia atrás. No dijo nada. Apenas era consciente de su propia respiración, de lo que estaba viendo. En su mente, imágenes del pasado se sucedían como una baraja de cartas.

 _La vida es una rueda_ , pensó con gran desesperación. _Siempre vuelve al lugar donde empezó a girar._

* * *

—¿Estuvo aquí? —preguntó Ruby, incrédula, aunque quería creerlo—. ¿De verdad?

Detrás de ella estaba lo que quedaba de su equipo y el de su hermana, WYRN. Es decir: guiverno.

—¿Por qué iba a mentir al respecto? —respondió Ozpin.

—Es verdad. Lo siento, es que… ¿Qué quería? ¿Y cómo?

—Su Crocea Mors. En cuanto a cómo, sospecho que no está limitado a única forma. Que se fabricó unas alas. Pero eso es lo de menos, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió.

—Deberías haber dejado que hablara con él. Podría haberle convencido para que se entregara.

A pesar de cómo le había respondido a Weiss, una vez que se le enfriaron los pensamientos se había dado cuenta de que no quería que Jaune fuera un prófugo durante el resto de su vida. Que lo mejor sería que se entregara por su propia voluntad. Así, a lo mejor la condena sería menos severa.

—Lo intente. Pero no quiso.

—Disculpa sino me lo creo.

Weiss le dio una patada en la espinilla. No hables de esa manera al director, o algo así, era el mensaje. Pero ahora mismo le importaba más bien poco su posición.

—Tenía miedo de usted, Ruby. No teme a la sangre y la muerte, no tendría ningún problema en sacrificar su vida. Pero le da miedo ser rechazado por ti. Como es natural. Eres la única persona que le importa en este mundo.

—Yo nunca… —Agacho la cabeza. Trago saliva—. Nunca le daría la espalda.

—Los miedos son sobre todo irracionales. Aunque eso ya lo sabes.

Ella era la única persona que le importaba en el mundo. Y Jaune era lo único que quedaba de su madre, la manera de honrar su memoria de verdad. Hicieran lo que hicieran, pasara lo que pasara, estaban unidos de por vida. ¿Por qué ese chico no podía entender algo tan sencillo?

Aunque todo el mundo le diera la espalda, siempre estaría de su lado.

Aunque los demás le llamaran monstruo y le condenaran aunque no entendían nada, ella siempre le querría.

Eso se había prometido.

Le picaban los ojos por las lágrimas. Frustrada consigo misma, se las limpio con una mano. Tengo que ser fuerte.

Yang le puso una mano en el hombro. Apretó pero no dijo nada.

—¿Algo más? —pregunto Ruby a media voz.

—La razón por la que os he llamado aquí, aparte de contaros la verdad, es que me dijo que iba a la montaña Glenn. Es un poco pronto pero, si estáis dispuestos, esa será la primera misión de ambos equipos. Buscar a Jaune Arc y traerlo de vuelta con vida. ¿Alguien tiene una queja? ¿Algo que decir?

—Vaya donde vaya mi hermanita, allí estaré —dijo Yang con una sonrisa.

—Todos hemos hecho una promesa —añadió Ren, con una convicción sorprendente en su voz.

—Y Jaune es nuestro amigo —dijo Nora, tranquilamente y con seriedad—. Que haya acabado así… las razones posibles son más tristes que aterradoras. No puedo abandonarle. —Se forzó a sonreír—. Además, es una oportunidad excelente de probar las mejoras que le hice a mi dulce, dulce Magnhild. Porque probablemente nos encontremos Grimm por el camino, no porque quiera ablandar a Jaune con mi martillo. ¡No me mal interpretéis!

El resto asintió con fuerza, algunos con pequeñas sonrisas.

De repente Ruby quería echarse a llorar otra vez. Casi sin darse cuenta, sin apreciar su valor, había hecho unos amigos tan bueno… Pocas personas tenían la buena fortuna de tener siquiera un solo amigo de verdad, uno que no te apuñalaría por la espalda a la primera de cambio, que estaría ahí contigo en la salud y en la enfermedad, por así decirlo.

Ella tenía siete.

—Está bien —dijo Ozpin—. Estáis excusados de las clases. Aprovechad el tiempo para prepararos a fondo. El viaje es peligroso. Y, además, tenía que haber un motivo especial para que Jaune quiera ir ahí. Si solo fuera un sitio donde esconderse, lo habría dejado de lado a favor de otros más seguros. Como unirse a una caravana de viajeros fuera de los reinos, por ejempló.

»Tened cuidado.

Ruby asintió y salió disparada de la oficina. Por muy grosero que fuera eso, no tenía tiempo que perder.

Sería terrible llegar ahí y descubrir que ya había hecho lo que quería hacer y se había ido.

O peor aún, encontrárselo muerto.

* * *

Conocía la historia de este lugar.

La montaña Glenn. Un monumento al fracaso de la humanidad. Una tumba gigantesca… no, fosa común. No recordaba los detalles sobre su caída, pero eso era lo de menos. Siempre lo era.

Aunque las personas vivían felizmente dentro de los reinos, el mundo estaba al borde del colapso. Las criaturas de Grimm era una ola interminable de oscuridad. ¿Cómo se podía vencer a un enemigo que no podía morir? Sin importar cuantos cazadores perdieran la vida en la pelea entre la luz y la oscuridad, los Grimm seguirían ahí. Esperando. Hambrientos.

De hecho, las muertes de los cazadores, símbolos de todo lo bueno, de amor y esperanza, no hacían sino alimentar a esas malditas criaturas.

Eso le quedaría claro a cualquiera que pensara en ello. Pero la gente no quería pensar.

Mientras caminaba por el asentamiento en ruinas, por las calles abandonadas, Jaune Arc pensó.

Cientos de personas habían muerto aquí, humanos y faunos por igual. Consumidos por una horda de Grimm. No había rastro de la sangre y las entrañas, en el aíre solo flotaba polvo y un olor que podría ser el que daba la esperanza al morir. Polvo. Suciedad. Impermanencia.

Estaba caminando sobre cadáveres.

Hacía… ¿qué? Si había empezado en una fosa común, entonces lo que había más allá… Quizá era por la falta de sueño, pero empezó a pensar en este viaje como una especie de metáfora para la resurrección.

A lo mejor lo sería.

Si detenía esto, a lo mejor no le meterían en prisión. Debería ser así. Después de todo, ¿qué menos por el chico que había salvado al reino?

Vio una sombra por el rabillo del ojo. Un enemigo…

No. Summer. El fantasma de Summer.

—¿Por qué volviste a Beacon?

Se paró de repente.

—Estás dentro de mi cabeza —dijo, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos. De mirarla siquiera. Le dolía el corazón—. Deberías saberlo.

—¿Por qué volviste?

—Mi espada. Quería recuperar a Crocea Mors.

—Esa no es una respuesta, Jaune.

 _Déjalo. Deja de decir mi nombre de esa manera._

—Quería… pensé que... mi familia.

—Estás hecho un desastre. Ni siquiera puedes articular tus propios pensamientos. ¿Qué pasa con tu familia?

Cerró los ojos. Apretó los puños.

—Quería que me dieran fuerzas —susurro, sonando como si le estuviera confiando un secreto o confesándose—. Esa reliquia es como una cristalización de mis recuerdos sobre ellos.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —le llegó su voz. Demasiado cerca.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, para encontrarse cara a cara con ese espectro.

—¿Qué fuerza pueden darte unos cadáveres? Todos ellos están muertos. Gabriel. Chloe. Alice, Sarah, Adele, Juliette, Olivia, Suzanne… incluso la pequeña Sapphire. Ese dulce bebe. Los muertos no cuentan cuentos. Los muertos no pueden sostener tu mano, guiar tu espada. Ayudarte a ponerte de pie cuando te caigas.

—Por favor, no digas más —le suplico, al borde de las lágrimas.

Summer le abrazó con dulzura y cariño contra su pecho, le acaricio la espalda y el pelo como aquel, minutos o quizás horas antes de que muriera de sus heridas. Sus manos eran cálidas. Ella era real.

—Te quiero. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? —le susurró al oído.

—Yo también.

—Solo nos tenemos el uno al otro. Y a Ruby. Eso también deberías saberlo. No quiero ser dura contigo, pero protegerla es tu responsabilidad. No puedo confiar en Taiyang. Solo en ti.

—Lo sé.

—Tienes que proteger la felicidad de Ruby. Cualquiera que la amenace merece morir. Y lo hará a tus manos, porque eres su caballero. ¿Verdad?

—Lo soy.

Jaune le devolvió el abrazo… o al menos lo intento. Sus manos pasaron a través de ella, no tocaron ni sintieron nada.

—Lo soy —repitió.

Su voz hizo eco en el silencio.

* * *

No le costó encontrar lo que buscaba. No vio nada en la superficie, así que Cinder y el Colmillo Blanco debían estar bajo tierra.

Era una conclusión simple y lógica.

Encontrar una entrada al subsuelo tampoco le supuso un problema, a pesar de que no era familiar con la zona. El asentamiento había sido abandonado, estaba viejo y derruido. Simplemente se metió en el primer agujero en el suelo lo bastante grande que encontró.

Arropado en oscuridad, se escurrió por el túnel, atento a cualquier sonido u olor humano. Él era un monstruo. Era la Araña. Ellos se convertirían en sus presas. No tenía nada que temer. Y aunque lo tuviera… no importaba mientras no le impidiera hacer lo que debía hacer.

( _tan oscuro_ )

El corazón se le encogió. La oscuridad era sofocante. Le recordaba a cuando estuvo rodeado de los cadáveres de su familia en la oscuridad del carro durante minutos que se hicieron horas, le recordaba al olor de la sangre. A los ojos vidriosos, como los de una muñeca, de sus hermanas. De su madre.

¿No podía pasar aunque solo fuera unos minutos sin sentir miedo? Aunque la había buscado desesperadamente durante años, no había encontrado la paz. Ni la felicidad. Siempre le eludía.

Pero a lo mejor eso no era tan malo. Era una persona incompleta. Su dolor no tenía sentido, así que su felicidad sería igual de falsa.

Mejor no obtener algo que solo sería veneno para él.

Oyó susurros. Sangre fluyendo por venas.

Se acercó escondido en la oscuridad. Tres miembros del Colmillo Blanco. Ya no esperaban visita, no se habían puesto sus máscaras.

—Que quede entre nosotros, pero espero que esa mujer acabe como el cabrón de Roman. Es igual o incluso peor que él.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Sus ojos. Roman nos insultaba y denigraba constantemente, pero daba la sensación de que lo hacía por matar en tiempo, no porque nos odiará de verdad. Lo cual es natural. A un hombre como él no le importa de dónde viene el dinero, solo que acabe en sus manos. Pero ella… Cinder… Nos mira como si estuviera viendo montes de mierda. O menos que eso. No me gusta. No me gusta ni un pelo.

—Ya. Pero al menos se queda calladita.

—…Supongo que tienes razón.

Parecía que la conversación había terminado. No estaba de humor para esperar a que soltaran algo que pudiera serle útil, así que se dejó caer del techo.

Agarro a uno de ellos por la garganta y lo arrojo hacía atrás. La fuerza y el ángulo del impacto debería romperle el cuello antes de que tuviera tiempo de usar su aura para protegerse.

Los dos que quedaban no gritaron, ni siquiera pudieron hacer algo aparte de preguntarse que acababa de pasar. En unos segundos, sin hacer ruido, estaba encima de ellos. Despedazándolos.

Devorando su carne.

* * *

Ruby estaba de pie al borde de la colina, observando lo que quedaba del asentamiento por la mira de Rosa Creciente. Le habían hablado sobre lo que paso aquí, hace años, en clase. Pero verlo con sus propios ojos era otra historia. Su mente sabía que ese era una final que se repetía por todo el mundo, que no era nada especial, en sí. Su corazón, en cambio, estaba lleno de dolor.

 _Decidí convertirme en una cazadora para evitar que pasen cosas como esa._ Saco a Rosa Creciente, la desplego. Le temblaban las manos.

 _No. Lo hice para huir de la muerte de mi madre. Aún sigo corriendo._

 _Eso es lo que mi semblanza representa. No podría estar más claro._

Respiro hondo. No podía pensar en eso ahora. Tenía que dar un paso hacia delante, aunque sus dudas y sus miedos no desaparecerían. Sus amigos estaban a su lado. El profesor Oobleck también. Nunca le había visto en acción, pero si Ozpin había decidido mandarle precisamente a él a esa misión, entonces debía ser muy bueno.

Como mínimo, sabía que ningún Grimm conseguiría ponerle la mano encima, aunque solo fuera por su velocidad.

Se río por lo bajo.

—No veo ningún Grimm —dijo Ruby—. Por ahora. Pero estamos bastante lejos, no puedo estar segura.

Blake se puso a su lado.

—Hay una manada entera allí, entre los árboles. ¿Lo ves?

Ruby siguió su dedo.

Chasqueó la lengua. —No. Está fuera de mi alcance. ¿Cómo has…?

Blake levantó una mano. Y se quitó el moño.

Se quedó sin palabras, y dudaba que fuera la única. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Había ido por ahí muchas veces sin su moño y ella no había visto nada digno de mencionar, pero ahora claramente se veía que tenía orejas de gato. Que era una fauno. Un ser humano no podía convertirse en un fauno de la noche a la mañana. De hecho, era imposible hasta donde ella sabía.

—Hostia puta. —Yang corto el silencio de una manera grosera, pero apreciada. Ella no habría sabido que decir—. ¿Cómo las escondiste hasta ahora?

—Eso es lo único que queréis saber, ¿eh? —dijo Blake, con una sonrisa pura, honesta y un poco demasiado para encajar con su personalidad. Eso fue casi más sorprendente que el par de orejas de gato—. Tome una buena decisión. Veréis… no es la clase de cosa que se aprende en los libros, por una buena razón, pero… los apéndices animales de los faunos se regeneran con el tiempo. Supe que levantaría sospechas que siempre llevara un moño… así que, para esconder mi identidad, me cortaba las orejas cada vez que quería salir sin ponérmelo.

A Ruby le entraron ganas de vomitar. Que una persona se viera obligada a hacer eso era horrible, y mucho peor porque se trataba de una de sus amigas. Nadie debería sentir la necesidad de esconderse y negarse a sí mismo por cómo habían nacido.

No quería vivir en mundo así.

—Es horrible.

Por supuesto, no dudo en expresar sus sentimientos en voz alta.

—Es… necesario —dijo Blake—. No soy la única que lo hace. Le hace la vida más fácil a muchos de los nuestros. Pero no quiero esconderme más. Yo… aunque Jaune mató a cuatro estudiantes, la mayoría estáis dispuestos a aceptarle. A perdonar. Yo también tengo sangre humana en mis manos. Siendo lo que soy, supongo que os podéis imaginar el motivo.

»No diré nada más sobre eso. Lo siento, pero me cuesta hablar de ello. Quizá con el tiempo… pero ahora no. No me gusta admitirlo, pero incluso el simple gesto de quitarme el moño fue casi más de lo que puedo soportar. He estado huyendo de mi misma tanto tiempo que me da miedo mirarme al espejo y ver como soy.

Blake se río como si se estuviera burlando de sí misma.

No podía entender cómo se sentía eso. No realmente, no del todo. Pero su dolor era transparente. Algo dentro de ella, puede que la voz de su madre, le pedía a gritos que hiciera algo al respecto. Como siempre.

—Lo siento —dijo ella.

Blake pestañeó.

—¿Por qué? Tú no has hecho nada malo.

—Por haberte fallado. Por no hacerte pensar que podías confiar en mí antes. Soy tu compañera, tu amiga…, pero ni siquiera fui capaz de ver lo mucho que sufrías por dentro.

—Oye, Ruby —dijo Weiss con su típico tono imperioso, pero de algún modo también sonaba gentil—. Si quieres culparte por eso, también debes culpar a todos y cada uno de nosotros. Podíamos habernos dado cuenta. Podíamos haberle echado una mano. Pero no lo hicimos.

—Eso… no es lo mismo. Dormimos en la misma habitación. Se ha estado cortando las orejas todo este tiempo y ni yo, ni Pyrrha, ni Jaune lo descubrimos. Es vergonzoso.

—Por favor, no te culpes —le pidió Blake con voz suave—. Eso no era lo que pretendía. Lo que quería decir es que… No se me da bien hablar sobre mis propios sentimientos, no soy esa clase de persona. Pero quiero que sepáis que os quiero a todos. Y especialmente a ti, Ruby. Debería haber más personas como tú en este mundo. Ojala las hubiera.

Ella se sonrojo. No estaba acostumbrada a recibir elogios, no de ese tipo. ¿Cómo podía responder a algo como eso dicho de corazón?

—Sí —soltó. Se sintió estúpida, como tantas otras veces, pero fue lo único que le vino a la mente. ¿Cómo podía tomar un monto de decisiones tan rápidamente en el combate y ser tan lenta y torpe en lo social? Era súper frustrante.

* * *

Mientras se adentraban en lo que era el asentamiento propiamente dicho, Ruby aprovechó para acercarse a Oobleck. No importaba tanto como otras cosas, especialmente ahora, pero tenía algo que decir.

—Gracias por mantenerte al margen —dijo, sonriendo—. Eres más considerado de lo que pareces.

Oobleck la miró por encima de sus gafas de culo de botella.

—Sí, bueno. —Era tan extraño oírle hablar a un ritmo normal. Y verle inseguro—. No puedo aceptar tu agradecimiento. En realidad me calle no para ser considerado, sino porque no sabía qué hacer. Ni que decir. —Se pasó una mano por el pelo—. Me da vergüenza admitirlo.

Lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza es que no le extrañaba para nada. Pero, por muy torpe que fuera en las interacciones sociales, hasta ella sabía que esa era de la clase de cosas que era mejor no decir.

—Bueno… —Estiró la palabra para ganar tiempo con el que pensar en algo—. Pero no lo supiste porque ella te importa, ¿verdad? Eso es lo que cuenta.

Oobleck asintió después de un momento.

—Gracias. Me hacía falta oír eso.

* * *

Estaban a punto de recoger los frutos de un plan para el que habían estado preparándose durante meses. Harkin lamentaba las vidas que se perderían por ello, pero sabía que era necesario. Que los faunos no podían seguir esperando que la paz y el entendimiento trajeran los cambios que tanto necesitaba la corrupta sociedad en la que vivían.

Así que no podía ser debido a la culpabilidad. Pero…

 _Tambores._

¿Entonces porque tenía tanto miedo?

Sentía que había algo allí, en la oscuridad, observando a él y sus compañeros. Si alguien se hubiera acercado, uno de ellos tenía que haberle oído, aunque no fuera él mismo. Es más, nadie sabía que estaban ahí, a excepción de sus aliados. Aunque su presentimiento diera en el clavo, no debería tener nada que temer de esa persona.

Era inexplicable. Trago saliva con fuerza, presa del miedo. Ahora veía todo y nada en cada sombra. Cada suspiro del viento.

Oyó algo que venía desde detrás de él. Algo como el sonido que hacía la lluvia al golpear el cristal de la ventana. Eso tampoco tenía sentido, por el estado de la zona en la que se encontraban, pero cobre sentido cuando sintió unas suaves manos sobre sus mejillas.

Había algo encima de él... Una sonrisa…

 _Tambores de caza._

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Inútilmente. Un segundo después, el espectro le partió el cuello con esas suaves manos que parecía que no podrían hacerle daño a nadie, ni siquiera al peor monstruo.

Se llevó a la oscuridad el recuerdo de los ojos plateados de aquella mujer.

* * *

—¡Qué coño ha sido…! —Se atraganto con sus palabras. Estaba muerto. Pero ¿cómo? ¿Por qué? En pocos segundos, su mente se transformó en un lío de impulsos contradictorios, como la polilla que buscaba el calor de las llamas aunque una parte de ella sabía que iba a arder.

Una criatura cayó del techo.

No. Un hombre. Un chiquillo, en realidad. De su espalda salían las patas de una araña, pero había cuatro menos. La amenaza de la que les habían advertido. A pesar de eso, nadie pensó que encontraría su camino aquí. Ni que se atrevería a meterse en la boca del lobo estando solo.

El chiquillo levantó la cabeza hacía el, con una mirada vacante. Como si estuviera escuchando algo de otro lugar. Como si su alma no estuviera dentro de su cuerpo.

Después de superar la sorpresa y el miedo, dieron la voz de alarma y le dispararon sin dudarlo. Las balas abrieron agujeros en su cuerpo, pero se cerraron con rapidez. Y al final, con eso solo consiguieron atraer su atención.

No se dieron cuenta de que se había movido.

De un segundo a otro, estaba encima de ellos, entre ellos. Y las patas de araña giraban como las hojas de una sierra.

El chiquillo… no, el monstruo, gritó y su gritó hizo estallar innumerables cristales.

No tardaron en darse cuenta que esa había sido su intención. De los cristales rotos salieron manos fantasmales que les agarraban, les desequilibraban en el momento más idóneo. A veces, de allí salía una mujer con apariencia espectral, envuelta en una capa blanca decorada con imágenes de rosas, y les mataba con la guadaña que tenía en sus manos.

Era una imagen de la mismísima muerte. Un presagio de la calamidad.

Eran muchos, pero no podían con él. Especialmente, con la mujer. ¿Cómo se podía derrotar a un enemigo que carecía de cuerpo? ¿Un enemigo que ya estaba muerto?

* * *

Es todo tan gracioso.

Muchos no lo entenderían, pero apenas puedo reprimir las ganas de echarme a reír.

Yo soy la Araña. Soy un monstruo salido de las pesadillas de la humanidad. Y ellos ya están atrapados en mi red. Lo han estado desde el principio, antes de que atacara, pero no se dan cuenta. De otro modo, no se resistirían. De otro modo, se habrían quedado quietos y callados, con la esperanza de que me acerque reptando y devore y me llene el estómago, y los deje vivir aunque sé que aún les late el corazón.

Solo porque no saben lo que yo sé. Que todos tienen que morir. Que todos ellos se merecen morir.

En realidad no hay escapatoria. Frente a mí, la esperanza se convierte en un espejismo.

De hecho, por ser faunos, nunca deberían haber tenido esperanza. Tristemente, el mundo está diseñado para la mayoría. Sus características animales les condenaban desde el momento de su nacimiento a sufrir.

No deberían temerme.

Deberían amarme, porque les voy a liberar de su prisión. Con el fantasma de Summer a mi lado.

Mi salvadora. Mi madre.

Siempre estaba a mi lado, y hoy no era distinto. Claro que no. Por eso, siento que un final feliz es posible para mí. Que detendré los planes del Colmillo Blanco y volveré a casa, con Ruby. Que podre estrecharla entre mis brazos de nuevo. Oír su voz. Sentir su calor.

* * *

Cinder oyó un terrible aullido.

Eso casi hizo que pegara un salto, pero tenía el suficiente autocontrol para eliminar sus reacciones. Ni siquiera le cambió la expresión. No sabía cómo era posible, pero esa chico del que le hablo la pequeña puta de Roman les había encontrado. Confiar en los matones del Colmillo Blanco para que se encargaran de alguien que Roman y Neopolitan no habían podido matar juntos sería… poco inteligente.

 _Como siempre. Si quieres que algo salga bien, tienes que hacerlo tú misma._

Pensó en perseguirle, pero en nada se dio cuenta de que eso ya no era necesario. Allí estaba, acercándose a gran velocidad, arrastrándose por una pared como una araña. Pequeños escombros caían a su paso mientras sacaba las patas y volvías a clavarla más adelante, en el techo, para avanzar.

¿Acaso era una de las creaciones de Salem?

Podía ser. La señora de los Grimm confiaba en ella, había trabajado duro para asegurarse de eso, pero no se hacía ilusiones. No le contaba todo. Solo que necesitaba saber cuándo necesitara saberlo. En cualquier caso no lo habría enviado para matarla… pero no era tan extraño que uno experimento hubiera escapado a su control, por muy poderosa que fuera.

En fin. No tenía sentido preguntarse sobre eso.

No solo porque no alcanzaría la verdad sin detalles, sino porque en un décima de segundo se quedaría sin tiempo para pensar.

Cinder sonrió. Envolvió sus manos en llamas.

—Poned en marcha al tren —ordenó a nadie en particular. Ahora que lo pensaba, el chico se había presentado justo en el momento correcto. Roman había concebido el plan, pero ni siquiera él sabía todo lo que iba a pasar hoy. Ella había modificado el día y la hora. Le costaba pensar que se trataba de una simple coincidencia.

Se deshizo de los soldados que la rodeaban con facilidad y saltó sobre ella.

Agarró sus patas a unos centímetros de su cara, obligándole a parar en seco. Las llamas se extendieron por esos apéndices como agua derramada, no como fuego de verdad.

La criatura gritó de dolor, la empujo con sus brazos.

El tren se puso en marcha. ¿Su rumbo? Hacía una colisión para la que no estaría presente. Antes de desaparecer tendría que librarse de ese chico, pero no duraría mucho contra ella.

* * *

El Colmillo Blanco les encontró.

No estaban preparados para ello. Al fin y al cabo, se habían esperado encontrar Grimm en los túneles, no otras personas, aparte de Jaune. Pero eran muchos y eran fuertes. Ruby confiaba en que serían capaces de sobreponerse, sin importar cuántos miembros les esperasen más adentro.

Ruby lucho para incapacitar, no matar. Algo la detenía.

El recuerdo de como Jaune apuñaló a Cardin. Se creía preparada para acabar con vidas si la situación lo exigía…, pero no lo estaba. Aún no era lo bastante fuerte.

Una explosión. Había apretado el gatillo otra vez.

Observó como uno de los atacantes enmascarados volaba contra una pared, se deslizaba hasta el suelo y quedaba rígido. Aguantó su respiración, preguntándose si le había matado con eso. Pero no. Aún respiraba, aunque definitivamente ya estaba fuera de la pelea.

Su máscara se había roto por el impacto. Quizá por la bala en sí, no se había fijado.

En cualquier caso, por eso sabía que tenía los ojos azules. Y que era sorprendentemente joven. Casi de su edad.

 _Mi madre…_

Se le echaron encima. Ruby planto una bota en el suelo con fuerza y giro sobre si misma cada vez más rápido, valiéndose de su Semblanza, como unas aspas. Volaron en todas direcciones, como bolos.

 _¿Qué clase de mirada tuvo mi madre al morir?_

Ni siquiera había visto su cadáver, pero Jaune le había contado la verdad. Lo recordaba. Había muerto con una sonrisa en el rostro… y mutilada.

El cuerpo de su madre estaba a dos metros bajo tierra, en una sucia oscuridad. No sabía cuánto tiempo tardaban los cadáveres en descomponerse, pero a lo mejor ya no era más que unos huesos anónimos. O un montón de polvo. Si cometía un error aquí, se uniría a ella.

 _Es demasiado pronto._

Oyó el estallido del aura de uno de sus oponentes. Resulto ser él último.

Sin darse cuenta, la batalla había terminado. Por ahora. Todos los miembros del Colmillo Blanco parecían estar inconscientes, así que podrían recuperarse, levantarse y volver a por ellas luego. Si se atrevían.

—Misión cancelada —dijo Oobleck, hablando muy rápido otra vez—. Es demasiado peligroso. No nos esperábamos esto…

—¡No!

—Señorita Rose, se razonable…

No se detuvo a escuchar sus pobres excusas. Por lo que a ella respectaba, lo único que oía era «vamos a dejar que Jaune muera». Aún no le habían visto, claro. Pero estaba seguro de que lo encontrarían más adelante. Así que salió disparada, dejando solo unos cuantos pétalos de rosa cayendo sobre el sitio donde había estado antes.

Yang intentó atraparla, pero no era lo bastante rápida para hacerlo si ella se ponía en serio. Y debía ser consciente de eso.

 _Solo un poco más._

En unos pocos minutos, como mucho, volvería a ver a Jaune.

No dejaría que nada la detuviera.

No se molestó contra los enemigos que se encontró. Los ahuyento con su guadaña cuando fue necesario, pero por lo demás siguió corriendo. Sin mirar atrás ni por unos segundos.

Se oyó un aullido que le helo la sangre en las venas.

Era como el aullido de un Grimm, pero diferente. Nunca había escuchado algo tan horripilante.

 _Acaso ese es…_

No importaba.

Un poco más. Un tren cargado de… algo pasando por ahí, más del Colmillo Blanco, por supuesto, una mujer vestida de rojo que le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Y la criatura en la que Jaune podía transformarse.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que las manos de la mujer estaban envueltas en fuego, recordó: había estado allí en la noche que luchó contra Roman. Fue quien le permitió escapar. O al menos, eso pensaba. Cualquier persona con la habilidad suficiente podía hacer lo mismo que ella imbuyendo Dust en su ropa.

Pero dudaba que fuera una coincidencia.

Jaune estaba luchando contra esa mujer, y todo apuntaba a que estaba perdiendo. Si le hacía daño porque no llegará a tiempo…

Afortunadamente, su semblanza era velocidad sobrenatural. De otro modo el tren la habría dejado tragando polvo. Y podría haberse olvidado de ayudar a Jaune y mucho menos salvarle.

* * *

Cinder era rápida. Mucho más rápida que él, al menos.

Incluso acercarse a ella era un desafío porque las llamas habían aumentado significativamente, desde el principio de la batalla, en tamaño e intensidad. Sus poderes de regeneración eran fuertes, pero tenían un límite. Todo tenía un límite.

Él, que había estado luchando incansablemente durante diez largos años, seguramente también lo tenía. Por muy ridícula que pareciera la idea.

Quizá hoy conocería su límite.

Quizá hoy encontraría un obstáculo que no podía sobrepasar.

 _No._

Apretó los dientes. Sentía el sabor de la sangre de los enemigos de Ruby en la punta de la lengua, en el estómago. Su olor era dulce como el de un campo de rosas. Su olor era nauseabundo como el de un campo de batalla sembrado de cadáveres. Como si se hubiera convertido en un animal, su mente había sido reducida a una masa de impulsos confusos, a veces incluso contradictorios.

Estaba fuera de sí. De verdad, esta vez.

Era posible que Cinder aún no hubiera mostrado su semblanza. Pero eso estaba bien, él tampoco había enseñado todas sus cartas.

Summer atravesó el cristal de una de las ventanas como si fuera agua y chocó contra Cinder como una bala de cañón, antes de desaparecer. El impacto casi hizo que se cayera del tren.

Oyó una explosión, pero esta vez no fue de cristal al estallar. Una de las bombas que abriría agujeros en los túneles para que los Grimm pudieran acceder a Vale. Oyó gruñidos, aullidos. Las explosiones servirían, además, para guiar a los Grimm hasta su destino. Algo así como el camino de migas de Hansel y Gretel.

Tenía que derrotarla. Rápido.

Si las cosas seguían así, la detendría, pero no a su plan. Y todos sus esfuerzos serían inútiles. Los estudiantes de Beacon serían llamados para proteger a Vale, lo que significaría que Ruby sería puesta en peligro.

Jaune aulló con la fuerza suficiente para que se oyera por encima de los sonidos de una horda entera de Grimm.

Si no podía con ella de esta manera, tendría que cambiar las reglas del juego.

Unos cuantos cristales habían caído encima del techo del tren. Summer aprovechó el momento para inmovilizar a Cinder. Jaune la agarro con sus patas y los brazos, y la lanzo hacía arriba.

Salto detrás de ella, por supuesto.

Cinder aterrizó en el techo. Si, aterrizó. Tenía el suficiente control sobre su aura para pegarse ahí.

Él no podía hacer lo mismo, ya que hacía tiempo que se había quedado sin aura por la transformación, pero no tenía intención de que la pelea se desarrollara ahí durante mucho tiempo. Al fin y al cabo, de ese modo ese techo no era más que otro suelo. Solo ganaría ventaja luchando en el aíre.

Fue fácil.

Con sus patas, la atrapo, desencajo y la mando a una caída libre. Cayó sobre ella, la golpeo con puños, patadas y la cortó con las patas. La caída se terminó unos diez metros sobre él. Como… no perdió tiempo en pensar en cómo. Lo único importante es que era cosa de esa mujer.

Intercambiaron golpes con la ferocidad de unos animales hambrientos. Ninguno de ellos pensó siquiera en defenderse, solo en aplastar al enemigo que tenían delante.

Pronto, el tren se iría.

Quería dejarla aquí para que los Grimm hicieran su trabajo por él e irse a parar ese tren, pero no estaba seguro si era tan bueno idea como le había parecido al principio. Podía salir muy mal, ¿no?

 _Tonterías._

Sus patas se cerraron alrededor del cuello de la mujer.

 _Mátala. Ahora, aquí mismo, y bebe su sangre._

Cinder cambió las tornas en cuestión de segundos. Les dio la vuelta a ambos, le puso las manos en el pecho y con una ráfaga de fuego salieron volando contra él tren. Otra vez estaban encima de él.

Jaune se recuperó rápido del impacto, pero Cinder fue un poco más rápida, y eso basto.

Agarro dos de sus patas. Las prendió fuego.

Mientras eran consumidas por las llamas, aulló de dolor y se revolvió como un insecto atravesado por un palo. La piel de la araña se quemó. Solo quedo el hombre que había debajo. No, el chiquillo. Un niño solo y asustado.

Se arrastró lejos de ella, esperando retrasar lo inevitable. Ya no era la araña. Ya no poseía el poder y la seguridad que eso conllevaba.

Ahora era, como mucho, un caballero sin su espada. ¿Y de que servía alguien así?

 _Tienes que seguir luchando._

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él? ¡Que la atrape otro! No era su responsabilidad proteger al reino, solo a Ruby. Huiría para luchar otro día. Y se aseguraría de que Ruby ni nadie importante para ella muriese en la defensa de Vale. Eso era más que suficiente, ¿verdad?

 _Levántate_.

Pero es que

( _tengo tanto miedo_ ).

—Debo felicitarte —dijo Cinder. Sus tacones hacían ruido sobre el techo del tren mientras se acercaba—. Eres de las pocas personas que han tenido el honor de hacerme sangrar. Júrame lealtad y te perdonare la vida. Alguien como tú me sería muy útil.

Podía oír el dolor en su voz.

Estaba cansada, dolida. La había dejado en las últimas. Casi la había derrotado. Pero eso no servía de nada, ahora que estaba

( _¡no estoy muerto_!)

indefenso.

Alguien apareció de la nada, pilló incluso a Cinder con sorpresa y la golpeó con una velocidad que un ser humano normal no podría alcanzar aunque entrenase todos los días de su vida solo para eso.

Ruby Rose.

Se había colocado entre Cinder y él, aunque se supone que él debía ser su protector. Pero había llegado justo a tiempo. Verla le arrebato el aire de los pulmones. Verla le hizo recordar porque luchaba.

Así que se levantó.

Poco a poco, con gran esfuerzo, apoyándose con una mano en el suelo. Le dolía todo el cuerpo.

—Eres tú —dijo Cinder, limpiándose un hilo de sangre en la comisura de su boca—. La pequeña protegida de Ozpin. Hoy matare dos pájaros de un tiró.

Ruby la ignoró. Le miró de reojo.

Con una mano, saco lo que llevaba en el costado, Crocea Mors, de su vaina y se la tiró.

—Venga. Juntos, como siempre debió ser. Podemos hacerlo.

Jaune asintió. Aferró la espada con las dos manos. Más para asegurarse de que no se le escapara de las manos que porque ella no había traído el escudo.

—No quiero hacerte daño —dijo Ruby—. Ríndete si sabes lo que es bueno para ti. Somos dos y tú estás en las últimas.

—Tu amigo también lo está —respondió con una sonrisa despreocupada—. Además…

Ruby desapareció.

No se había movido por propia voluntad. Un parasol se había metido entre sus piernas, la había arrastrado fuera del borde y lanzado dentro del tren por una de las ventanas. Neo. Eso zorra. Debía haber previsto que tarde o temprano iba a aparecer, por venganza.

—He traído compañía —terminó.

Antes de su aparición, Cinder había mirado hacia la izquierda y sonreído. Debía haberse dado cuenta de lo que iba a pasar.

Ella levantó una mano en llamas.

—Terminemos nuestro baile, caballero.

* * *

Ruby no sabía que había pasado.

Antes de que se diera cuenta se encontró dentro del tren, tirada de espaldas en el suelo y rodeada de cristales rotos. Por la ventana que ahora solo era un agujero, se deslizo dentro una chica bastante más baja que ella. En una mano, llevaba un parasol rosa. En la otra, una hoja que clavar en su corazón.

Ruby se dio la vuelta, retrocedió girando varias veces por el suelo. Al mismo tiempo de terminar el último giro, se puso de pie y levantó la guadaña.

—Apártate de mi camino —dijo ella—. No tengo nada contra ti. ¡Sino me escuchas…!

La otra chica no respondió. Estaba claro lo que había decido.

—Como quieras.

Jaune estaba luchando justo arriba. Solo, moribundo. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa chica a ponerse en su camino en un momento como este?

—Te matare —le prometió como si estuviera hablando consigo misma.

* * *

Cada ataque era una tortura.

Su cuerpo estaba al borde del colapso, no podía soportar el esfuerzo. Pero no le importaba. Había algo por lo que tenía que luchar. Algo más importante que su propia vida. Detrás de cada uno de sus ataques estaba el peso de su alma. De su vida entera. Desde aquel día en la nieve, había estado preparado para hacer un sacrificio como este.

Pero quizás había algo distinto hoy.

Hoy estaba luchando como un ser humano, como Jaune Arc, no como un monstruo. Se estaba matando a si mismo con cada golpe. Eso era indudable. Pero tenía la peculiar sensación de que también estaba recuperando su humanidad, pieza por pieza.

Los caballeros desafiaban lo imposible hasta el último aliento, y eso era lo que había querido ser desde que era pequeño, lo que había querido hacer más que nada en el mundo, ¿no es así?

* * *

Cinder estaba irritada. Casi asustada, aunque nunca lo admitiría.

El chico que tenía delante estaba medio muerto. Por si fuera poco, Sus llamas le habían quemado y reducido a la forma de un ser humano, arrebatándole la única ventaja que tenía sobre ella. Incluso realizar un ataque debía ser más de lo podía soportar su cuerpo moribundo.

Lo viera como lo viera, no tenía ninguna posibilidad. Así que ¿de dónde venía la fuerza en sus brazos? ¿Dónde estaban las señales de su derrota?

Desafiaba a la comprensión.

La única explicación lógica es que estaba alargando esto, jugando con él… pero eso era impensable. Cada uno de sus ataques había sido lanzado para matarle. Si seguía vivo es porque había repelido todos y cada uno de ellos de algún modo que no podía comprender.

 _No pasa nada._

 _Esto no durara. No puede durar._

Pero sus pensamientos carecían de convicción.

* * *

Ruby estaba perdiendo terreno rápidamente.

La otra chica no era ni mucho menos tan rápida como ella, pero sus movimientos eran agiles, precisos y fluidos, lo que la hacía parecer más rápida de lo que en realidad era. Si tuviera su semblanza o una similar, probablemente habría sido derrotada en cuestión de segundos.

Por si fuera poco, las condiciones no eran ideales. Ella luchaba con una guadaña. Es decir, estaba obligada a hacer movimientos amplios. A pesar de que estaban solas, el interior del vagón de un tren era un espacio demasiado estrecho. Y no podía llevar la batalla a un entorno que la favoreciera.

Pero eso no significaba que no hubiera esperanza.

Jaune la necesitaba ahora mismo, pero no podía perder la calma contra un oponente como este. Si se dejaba llevar por la rabia y el miedo, los dos acabarían muertos.

Al entrar en Beacon, le había dicho a su hermana que quería ser normal. Una estudiante como otra cualquiera.

…Pero no era normal.

Era una prodigio que había entrado dos años antes de lo normal en una de las academias más prestigiosas de todo el mundo, y definitivamente la mejor que había en el reino.

De repente, la chica puso distancia entre ellas, guardo la espada en el parasol y lo dejo a un lado, en el suelo. ¿Acaso se iba a rendir?

No.

Agarro las barras que la gente agarraba cuando se tenían que quedar de pie en el tren, a cada lado, las arrancó de su sitio y las arrojo contra ella.

Ruby se dobló por la cintura. La primera barra pasó a escasos centímetros de su cabeza.

Partió la segunda con la mitad con Rosa Creciente, a pesar de que la había reforzado con su aura. Por supuesto. ¿Qué creía que iba a conseguir con eso?

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, le dio una patada en la cara con una de sus batas. La fuerza del impacto la tiró contra la puerta. Su guadaña rozo el cristal, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos.

No por primera vez, Ruby sintió el sabor de la sangre en su propia boca. La escupió mientras se enderezaba y se preparaba para seguir luchando.

—Ahora es mi turno —dijo. Prometió.

* * *

 _Ya no puedo más_ , pensó Jaune.

Era vergonzoso pero cierto. Tenía la sensación de que cada choque entre ellos podría arrancarle los brazos. De hecho, era un milagro que aún se tuviera de pie. Ni siquiera él entendía de dónde venían sus energías. Era como si la espada que sujetaba en sus manos temblorosas poseyera un misterioso poder, independiente de él.

Cada vez era más difícil recordar porque debía soportar esta tortura. Quería rendirse. Descansar para siempre.

Summer había intercambiado su vida con la suya. Sacrificándose a sí misma, había alterado el destino. Así que solo era un cadáver desgastado que esperaba el día de su muerte. Hoy podía ser ese día. Si soltaba la espada…, si admitía que estaba acabado y se dejaba de tonterías…

—Muere de una vez, ¡maldito animal! —grito Cinder.

Si ella no le reducía a cenizas (quemaba vivo), entonces sería devorado por los Grimm. Podía verlo en el ojo de su mente. Casi podía oír el chasquido de sus dientes, sus huesos siendo triturados. Su sangre rociando los alrededor como un aspersor.

Casi se le escurre la espada, pero algo la mantuvo ahí. Las firmes manos de Summer. Podía sentir su cuerpo contra la espalda.

Aunque siempre se había sentido solo y asustado, en realidad ella siempre había estado ahí para él. Había sido su fuerza en los peores momentos. Y su sonrisa… Haría cualquier cosa por verla feliz.

 _Aún no._

Gritó. Un sonido muy humano, muy frágil. Terriblemente débil. Casi como contrapunto, seguía oyendo los aullidos de los Grimm, que cada vez estaban más cerca del tren.

Del exterior.

* * *

Cruzaron sus armas una y otra vez en el estrecho vagón de tren, llenando todo de chispas que se agitaban en el aire. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, Ruby no había podido darle un buen golpe, pero estaba trabajando en reducir el aura de la otra chica a niveles que la permitieran dañarla.

Después de eso, intentaría darle el golpe de gracia. No dudaría. Aunque no le gustaba la idea, era demasiado peligrosa como para dejarla vivir.

Su oponente paró, dio varias vueltas hacía atrás como una bailarina y se lanzó afuera por una de las ventanas. Por varios segundos se permitió pensar que había huido, que por fin podría ir a ayudar a Jaune.

( _si no estaba muerto todavía_ )

Luego la chica volvió por otra ventana, rota, y se estrelló contra ella como una bala. El golpe hizo que su cabeza atravesara una ventana. La acercó a una caída que podría sellar su destino.

Trato de recuperarse, pero ella se le echo encima, le puso el parasol al cuello. Y empujo en dirección contraria.

Le estaba cortando el oxígeno.

A pesar de su tamaño, su oponente era más fuerte que ella. Y la posición la favorecía. Si pudiera mover el cañón para que apuntará a ella y apretar el gatillo… Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, por supuesto. No tenía la libertad para hacer movimientos tan complicados. Ni la fuerza para ganársela.

¿De verdad iba a morir así? ¿De una manera tan ridícula, tan… sencilla? Se negaba a creerlo.

A aceptarlo.

Ruby Rose era una chica, una adolescente, una estudiante y una cazadora. Pero, por encima de todo, era una guerrera imparable. Lo llevaba en su sangre. Nada ni podía hacer que se sometiera.

 _Te voy a mostrar quien soy en realidad._

Puso fuerza en sus brazos. Por el rostro de su enemiga lentamente se arrastró una expresión de indignación absoluta, como si acabara de escupirle en la cara.

Soy más fuerte que tú en todos los sentidos.

No sé qué te llevó a esta clase de vida, pero podrías haberte aferrado al orgullo, la dignidad, la bondad y el amor. Todo lo que hace que valga la pena ser humano. Una persona tan débil como tú no tuvo nada que hacer contra mí desde el principio.

Ruby Rose se libró. Comenzó su contraataque.

En cuestión de segundos, la tenía desarmada y de rodillas a sus pies. Con Rosa Creciente acariciando su cuello.

—Me odias, ¿verdad? —dijo Ruby—. No quieres quitarme del medio solo por tus planes…, sean cuales sean. Quieres verme muerta. Y no lo entiendo. ¿Qué puedo haberte hecho? Es la primera vez que nos vemos.

La chica la miro a los ojos. Largamente. En silencio. Como el resto del tiempo.

Y sonrió con desprecio, como diciendo «acaba con esto de una vez».

—Márchate —decidió. Y bajo su guadaña ligeramente.

Ella no se movió.

—¿Es que quieres morir? ¿U oír mi explicación?

Asintió.

—Está bien, hablaré. Creo… espero que aun haya esperanza para ti. Y estás desarmada. No puedo matarte a sangre fría, cuando ni siquiera puedes defenderte. Es estúpido. Puede que incluso lo lamente pronto. Pero simplemente no soy esa clase de persona.

»Además…, creo que es lo que mi madre habría hecho en mi lugar.

Silencio.

El silbido del viento, el rechinar de las ruedas del tren. Los sonidos de la batalla que aún continuaba en el techo.

En la distancia, pero en realidad no muy lejos, la horda de Grimm que se acercaba.

Su oponente desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Como por arte de magia. Sin decir palabra.

* * *

En vez de intentar matarlo, Cinder había empezado a contenerse. En vez de sentir rabia y frustración, estaba extrañamente fascinada viendo el esfuerzo sobrehumano de ese chico. Como si fuera un video en la pantalla de un pergamino. Como si todo esto le estuviera pasando a otra persona.

Quería ver cuánto duraría.

Quería entender porque luchaba. Durante muchos años, ella se había aferrado a una fría rabia para huir de su desesperación. Aunque falsa al principio, ese sentimiento le había dado fuerzas. Le había permitido convertirse en la persona que era hoy, alguien que estaba a unos pocos pasos de usurpar el puesto de Salem, la reina de los Grimm.

Por eso pensaba que la verdadera fuerza conllevaba arrojar a un lado su alma, como basura.

Que los cálidos sentimientos eran anclas que te arrastraban hacía las profundidades marinas.

Pero al verle al lado de Ruby Rose por menos de un minuto, se había dado cuenta de que estaba irremediablemente enamorado de ella. Así que… parecía que estaba luchando por amor.

Puede que esa fuera la respuesta que buscaba.

Claramente no le importaba él mismo. Así que era el tipo de oponente más peligroso, uno que no temía a nada.

Un pensamiento se escurrió dentro de su cerebro.

Le chasquearon los dientes.

…¿Qué tenía esto de hermoso y noble?

Estaba matándose a sí mismo. Desechando su vida por el bien de otra persona que probablemente, no, _seguramente_ no le quería. Pero era joven. No entendía que el amor era un espejismo, una cruel broma, una moneda de cambió como cualquier otra. La chica no estaría dispuesta a morir en su lugar. Ella lamentaría su muerte al principio, pero pronto se convertiría en un recuerdo, se desvanecería en la nada, sería tan importante para ella como una mosca o el color de las paredes de su habitación. Y por si fuera poco, el pobre estúpido moriría satisfecho por su sacrificio. Pensando que tenía sentido. Peso y significado.

¿Amor? ¿Qué sabía él del amor? ¡Qué sabía del mundo!

Quería borrar ese rostro con sus llamas. Quería sostenerle en sus brazos mientras agonizaba y susurrarle al oído que nada de lo que había hecho en subida tenía sentido.

Pero.

¿No había soñado en su día con esa clase de cosas? Caballeros. Princesas y dragones. Los finales felices, el amor verdadero. Y que las pobres chicas como ella podían escapar de la «torre».

La rabia que había estado intentando reunir desesperadamente se escurrió entre sus dedos como la arena.

Ahora solo se sentía cansada y derrotada.

Quizá por eso… dejo pasar un ataque que podía haber bloqueado fácilmente. La espada del caballero destrozado y sin armadura atravesó su cuerpo, muy cerca del corazón. El chico casi se cayó por el esfuerzo. Tuvo que apoyarse en su brazo para mantenerse en pie.

—¿Por qué?

Cinder no respondió.

Miro hacia abajo. Hacía la herida, hacía la sangre que no hacía más que caer a chorros. Y se la toco ligeramente, con dos dedos.

—Porque… a veces, la esperanza debería ser recompensada.

Por su expresión, parecía que no entendía su respuesta. Pero eso no le preocupaba. No tenía por qué entenderla.

Cinder miro al techo, que se deslizaba frente a su visión a gran velocidad.

Después de tantos años de esfuerzo y sacrificio, su vida había llegado a su fin por un momentáneo capricho. Y, aun así… no era capaz de arrepentirse.

Sonrió con la boca llena de sangre.

El caballero sacó la espada de su cuerpo y dejo que se cayera del tren.

 _¿Qué he hecho con mi vida? ¿Cuánto empezaron a torcerse las cosas?_

Ese fue su último pensamiento antes de que las ruedas del tren le aplastaran la cabeza, destrozaran su cuerpo y esparcieran su sangre y órganos por las vías.

* * *

Jaune Arc cayó de rodillas.

Había logrado aguantar hasta ahora, pero el cansancio y el dolor pudieron con él al final. Ya sique no podría moverse por su propia cuenta ni un metro más… pero eso no estaba permitido para él. Aún no había detenido el tren. Hasta entonces, no podría descansar.

Y Ruby. Tenía que comprobar si Ruby esta bien.

—¡Jaune! —Al principio pensó que su voz era su mente jugándole una mala pasada, pero el calor de sus manos sobre sus hombros le hizo darse cuenta que era muy real. _Ella_ era muy real—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está esa mujer?

—Muerta —consiguió decir—. Pero eso no importa ahora. El tren… sigue en marcha. Tenemos que hacer algo.

—Sí, ¿pero qué?

—Hay… hay una bomba ahí, en el último vagón. Si la desactivamos, los Grimm no serán capaces de llegar a Vale.

—Ni tú ni yo sabemos hacerlo. Y si nos explota en la cara, podríamos morir.

—Tampoco se operar un tren, pero tenemos que hacerlo. Después de que hemos llegado tan lejos, no podemos dejar que esto acabe así.

Jaune pensó. No por mucho tiempo.

Porque vio que el final del trayecto estaba cerca. Una pared sólida. La que sellaron para impedir que los Grimm entraran a Vale, condenando a incontables personas a sus muertes y transformando el una vez prospero asentamiento en una fosa común.

—No hay tiempo para nada de eso. Ayúdame a levantarme.

Ruby le miró, insegura. Sosteniendo su Rosa Creciente.

—Rápido. No hay tiempo que perder.

Hizo lo que le pidió, le dejo apoyarse contra su cuerpo. Y siguió sus movimientos sin hacer preguntas.

Movimientos hacía el último vagón. El borde del tren.

—¿Qué piensas…? —La voz de Ruby era muy pequeña, casi no pudo oírla debajo de todos los demás sonidos.

Sabía lo que estaba pensando. Aunque no quería admitirlo, ni siquiera a sí misma.

—Voy a detener este tren. Te… te salvare. Lo juro sobre la memoria de tu madre.

—¡No te puedes ni tener en pie sin ayuda! Si intentas eso, te aplastara como a un bicho. Deja que me ocupe yo.

—No. —Gruño entre dientes—.Jamás.

Y saltó a unos diez metros por delante del tren. Quizá por primera vez en su vida, Ruby no fue lo bastante rápida.

Jaune se dio la vuelta.

Le dio la bienvenida al tren con los brazos abiertos. Le dolía la cabeza terriblemente, como si alguien estuviera tocando tambores de caza dentro, sin parar. Sus brazos y piernas estaban flojos como los de un bebe recién nacido.

Pero el caballero roto que era ahora no era la única forma con la que contaba.

Dejó que la oscuridad le arropara, le transformara. Por alguna razón, conservo su tamaño y su forma humana, fue lo demás lo que cambio. Se enfrentó al avance del tren con sus manos, toda la fuerza que le quedaba en el cuerpo y más, y la ayuda de las cuatro patas de araña.

No se detuvo.

Tampoco fue aplastado.

El metal bajo sus manos, sus patas, se hundió hacía dentro, rechino. De él volaron chispas. Oyó como estallaban las ventanas de delante. Los cristales rotos llovieron sobre su cabeza, su espalda. Le llegaron las voces confundidos y asustadas de los faunos que había dentro.

Uno de ellos trato de dispararle por la venta, pero Ruby le arrebato el arma con su guadaña, la arrojo lejos y se metió de un salto en la cabina.

Seguramente trataba de detener el tren de otra manera. De salvarle.

Jaune sonrió para sí mismo, aunque no podía parar de temblar y estaba perdiendo la batalla.

Hundió los pies en el suelo. Los músculos se tensaron aún más, el cuerpo entero se le lleno de fuerza.

El crujido y el hundimiento del metal.

Más cristales. Chispas.

Una de ellas se le metió en el ojo, dejándole medio ciego durante unos segundos dolorosos y eternos.

El tren paró en seco a unos pocos metros de su objetivo. Ya que no había atravesado la pared, la bomba no explotaría. Y aunque lo hiciera, solo haría daño a la pared, no la echaría abajo. Se había fijado en qué clase de explosivo era.

Las piernas le fallaron.

Tirado en el suelo, intento moverlas y no fue capaz. La oscuridad se le metió en los ojos. Consumió su consciencia.

Mientras se iba, oyó la suave voz de Ruby Rose acercándose.

* * *

—Déjalos en paz. ¡Se acabó, ya no hay manera de arreglar esto, hay que salir de aquí cagando leches!

Oscuridad. Luz.

Su consciencia venía y se iba como la marea. Se daba cuenta de pocas cosas. El calor. El frío. Cuando algo se le clavó en la parte baja de la espalda, quizá un trozo de madera.

Distantemente, pensó que probablemente alguien le estaba arrastrando lejos de ahí.

Luego no se acordó de lo que pensó. Y perdió la capacidad de pensar.

—¡Jaune! ¡Jaune!

Manos en sus hombros. La oscuridad se agitaba, se revolvía, era como un torbellino en un mar en tormenta. Pero desapareció, y a la luz de luna vio el rostro de una chica que le resultaba muy familiar. ¿Cuál era su nombre?

Su garganta se llenó de sangre.

Tosió, tratando de expulsarla. La chica le dio la vuelta casi completa, impidiendo que se ahogara.

No le gustaba… el sabor de la sangre.

Las lágrimas en sus mejillas. ¿Por qué no podía parar de llorar?

—Tienes que mantener los ojos abiertos —dijo ella—, tienes que quedarte conmigo. Aguanta. Por favor, aguanta. Si no, no podré perdonarme esto en toda mi vida…

¿Cómo se llamaba?

Ah, sí.

—Ruby…

—Estoy aquí. —Apretó sus manos en las suyas. Así fue como se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando. Aparentaba fuerza, pero estaba aterrada por él. No quería perderle.

Jaune sonrió.

No le odiaba. Pese a todo.

Había valido la pena. El enorme esfuerzo que había puesto durante estos diez años, el dolor y los innumerables sacrificios, incluso este sacrificio. Había demostrado… que Summer no había muerto por nada. Y Ruby… la había hecho feliz, ¿verdad? Aunque durante un tiempo dolorosamente corto.

 _(estoy)_

Así que no llores. Eso me duele en lo más profundo de mi alma. Solo quiero que seas feliz. Solo quiero que tu futuro sea cálido y lleno de luz, tal y como te mereces.

( _me estoy muriendo_ )

Pero no tengo miedo.

—No me mires así —dijo Ruby. Escondió la cara en su pecho—. Te he fallado. Por mi culpa… por mi culpa…

—Ve. Se acercan.

—No pienso dejarte solo. Vine con el equipo, con nuestros amigos y el profesor Oobleck. Nos alcanzaran y te ayudaran y… ¡No hables como si fueras a morir, sí o sí!

—Yo ya estoy muerto —dijo él lentamente—. Morí aquel día, entre la nieve. En los brazos de tu madre. O mejor dicho, se suponía que iba a morir. Así que no hay nada por lo que llorar. No tienes que lamentar este final. Todo vuelve a estar en su sitio.

—¡Tu sitio está a mi lado! —Le sacudió débilmente—. ¡A mi lado! Te amo, ¿entiendes? Te quiero… ¡como nunca en mi vida había querido a nadie!

—Esto ya se ha acabado —murmuró como para sí mismo.

Ruby se echó atrás, le puso una mano en el pecho.

—He leído sobre esto. Compartir aura. Si tengo cuidado, si todo sale bien, debería poder…

Jaune hizo uso de todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para levantar la mano y con ella agarrar la suya. Apartarla de su pecho.

—No digas nada. Tengo que hacer esto. Si no lo hago, morirás antes de que llegue nadie. Es peligro, pero no hay elección.

—No estás entrenada. Si lo intentas, tú también morirás. Y eso no le sirve de nada a nadie.

—Déjame intentarlo —le suplico—.Deja que te proteja, como tú me has protegido tantas otras veces.

Esos ojos.

Dulces. Suaves. Llenos de dolor. Y poseían una belleza que desafiaba a la descripción, incluso en este momento.

Su mano cayó. Pero no por propia voluntad. Simplemente, su cuerpo había vuelto a fallarle.

—No —suplico en una voz tan débil que a lo mejor Ruby ni siquiera lo había oído—. Por favor…, no me hagas esto.

Ruby no le hizo caso.

No tardó en sentir como una parte de su aura se deslizaba dentro de su cuerpo. Violándole. Curándole, mientras que Ruby se hacía más débil, pese a que la horda de Grimm pronto llegaría a donde quiera que le hubiera arrastrado. No podía haber llegado muy lejos con él en ese estado.

Afortunadamente, eso no duró mucho. La pieza de su alma… se escurrió y desapareció sin hacer nada, como las olas al golpear la orilla.

Ruby tembló espasmódicamente.

—No —dijo entre dientes—. ¿Por qué no funciona?

 _Solo un poco más_ , pensó. _Ayúdame a hacer esto, Summer. Quien sea. Incluso los dioses._

Levantó los brazos. Cogió su mano en las suyas.

—Déjalo. A este paso, te vas a matar. Aunque lo consigas, te tendrás que enfrentar a una horda entera de Grimm casi o completamente sin aura. Y sola, pues yo no estaré en condiciones de pelear tan pronto. ¿No entiendes que no tiene sentido?

—Pero… Pero… Jaune, no puedo dejarte morir. —Giró la cabeza hacía atrás—. La bomba, podemos abrir una salida con ella.

—No. Serías capaz de poner a Vale por mí, pero lo lamentarías durante el resto de su vida. Creo que ambos somos conscientes de eso. Y no quiero que tengas que pasar por eso.

—¡No lo entiendes! ¿Acaso crees que me olvidare de ti en cuanto estés muerto? ¡Tu muerte me dolerá! ¡Me dolerá más que nada!

Tenía razón.

Hiciera lo que hiciera, ahora no podía proteger la sonrisa de Ruby. Siempre recordaría este día, y no en el buen sentido. De un modo u otro. Le dolía la cabeza demasiado como para pensar.

Entrecerró los ojos, gruñó débilmente.

—Te amo, Ruby.

—Lo sé. Lo sé. —Se agachó para besarle en los labios—. No hables. No te esfuerces.

—Quiero que sepas que no fue tu culpa, ¿vale? —Su voz era cada vez más débil—. Yo elegí este camino. Yo tome la decisión de sacrificarme… y no podrías haber hecho nada por evitarlo. Así que se feliz, ¿vale? No quiero que todos tus recuerdos de mí estén teñidos por la rabia y la pena. Sigue sonriendo. Iluminando el mundo. Y, por favor, intenta recordarme como mejor persona de la que fui.

—Tú eres Jaune Arc. —Agacho la cabeza—. Mi amor. Mi caballero…

—Mírame.

Ruby le miró. Sus lágrimas no paraban de caer, pero no volvió a apartar la mirada.

Gracias a eso, pudo morir en paz.


	18. EPÍLOGO

**EPÍLOGO**

Neopolitan fue la primera en llegar.

Se quedó a cierta distancia, observando a la pareja. Su despedida. Su separación definitiva. Con la mano sobre su parasol, haciéndolo girar. Sería tan fácil matarla ahora…

Pero al final se dio la vuelta y se fundió con la oscuridad.

¿Qué fue lo que dejó atrás? En un círculo hecho por la tenue luz de la luna, Ruby Rose sujetaba el cadáver de su caballero contra el pecho. Había desperdigado pétalos de rosa por todas partes. Muy apropiado, porque este lugar sucio y oscuro se había convertido en la tumba de Jaune, y eso es lo que se dejaba en las tumbas. Flores.

Era una escena irreal, como una imagen sacada directamente de un sueño.

En realidad, no se podía decir que ninguno de ellos estuviera vivo o muerto. Simplemente se encontraban suspendidos en el tiempo. Hasta que la fantasía llegara a su fin. Hasta que la realidad encontrara una grieta por la que arrastrarse.

Si hubiera estado prestando atención a sus alrededores, quizá se habría fijado en un fantasma de ojos plateados y capa blanca observándola desde un pequeño charco de agua hasta desaparecer también. Pero no lo estaba.

Ruby miraba hacía arriba. Por el pequeño agujero a través del cual se filtraba la luz de la luna. Su corazón temblaba. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Era dolorosamente consciente de que había perdido algo que no podría recuperar. Que nadie la querría como lo había hecho él, jamás.

Era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse. Para pensar en que podría haber hecho de otra manera.

Gruñidos, aullidos. Respiraciones pesadas.

Habían llegado los monstruos. Querían acabar con ella, la única presa que habían encontrado al final del largo camino. Querían devorar el cadáver de Jaune. Mancillar su memoria.

Ruby se puso de pie, dejándole cuidadosamente en el suelo, en su cama de pétalos de rosa.

Agarró a Rosa Creciente, que había dejado en el suelo, cerca de él.

Se dio la vuelta.

Sus ojos, normalmente plateados, ahora desprendían una luz blanca pura. Las criaturas retrocedieron rápidamente, como asustadas… Sí, estaban asustadas. Bien.

Ruby Rose blandió su guadaña.

 **FIN**


End file.
